Immersed
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural invested town to another to live with her mother; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.ON HIATUS
1. Part One: Arrival

**Title:** Immersed

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Matt/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Jeremy, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

**Summary: **"Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural invested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Note: For the sake of this story, the Lockwoods and the other's affected by the curse are werewolves, the Quileute are shifters or skinwalkers, and also the Salvatore and the like in Mystic Falls are vampires, and the Cullens are the "Cold Ones"; yes there is a difference other than the obvious which will be explain and has to do with witches, because witches have to do with everything in the fic. Also please don't complain if folks are out of character in moments, I am going to attempt to keep this as in character as possible but it is hard with crossovers. Also, please don't bug me about ships, if you ship Bedward, of Blackswan, or Blackwater, or whatever, good for you I am happy for you and I share your sentiments except for maybe Bedward, but those ships will not appear so…well sorry I guess, but not really. Lol. Um also this chapter is informative more that storytelling so bear with me. This fic is TV show and Movie based and I am ignoring both book series even though I have read them both. So basically when Bella arrives in Forks, her father is not as alone as she initially thinks as he has been living with Abby for the past five years or so, Abby didn't leave Mystic Falls because of Mikael, but rather because of her failing marriage. I am trying to make Bonnie's parents a little more likable. Also I hated the fact that Charlie was so fucking oblivious of everything because Bella is not really that good of a liar and some of that shit was right in front of his damn face and so I am going a different route with him in this fic. Age far as ages go, in the beginning of this Bonnie and Bella are both sixteen and Jacob and Jeremy are fifteen because I said so. Um this takes place directly following episode 1x14 of TVD and in the Twilight movie, it is right before the incident with Bella, Tyler, and his car. Also let's just pretend that they are in the same year and some characters are getting the axe but I am not sure which ones yet. There are probably tons of errors in this but oh well I am sorry but there was no time to edit. Alright so here it goes. **_

**Part One: Arrival**

The last person that Bonnie Bennett expected to see when she looked up from where her grandmother's coffin was being lowered to the ground was her mother. But there she was, black dress, dark curls, umbrella in hand, and her brown eyes much as Bonnie remembered them. A child always knows its mother and in that moment as Abby looked at her, Bonnie knew hers. They were boring into her, those eyes, and Bonnie felt a mixture of emotions. Anger. Sorrow. Love. But the last two emotions were the most consuming; guilt and remorse. Somewhere in the back of Bonnie's mind she had always thought that her mother had left because she never wanted her, that she resented her existence, and now that Bonnie had taken away not just the only mother that Bonnie's had ever really know in all this time, but Abby Bennett's real mother; Bonnie knew that resentment would only grow tenfold; and as much as she hated to admit it, it mattered to her.

Bonnie may hate her mother for leaving, but she loved her mother just the same. She had lost her Grams; and even if Sheila Bennett had been a crazy old bat that drank too much and rambled off about the supernatural, to the rest of the town, she was everything to Bonnie. Sheila had been all that Bonnie had had left, and Bonnie had allowed her to die. Bonnie knew that as soon as the burial was over, her father would be gone, or perhaps he would even wait until the next day. Either way, Rudy Hopkins, would be off on another business trip, Bonnie would be sent to her aunts until she could cope with things without falling apart, and her mother, Bonnie would likely never see her again.

And so, as people began to line up and throw dirt over her grandmother's coffin, Bonnie took the time to memorize hew mother's face. Even consumed with grief, Abby Bennett, was beautiful. Even through the rain, that Bonnie was almost sure was falling in place of her own tears as she could no longer cry, her mother was the loveliest woman Bonnie had ever seen up close. She remembered her hands, her voice, and her smile. But the memory that kept plaguing Bonnie, even as she took in her mother's features, was the memory of her walking out of the door. Still she could not resent her for it, not as much as she wanted to. She had lost too much and it made her long for her mother even now.

It wasn't just Grams who was lost to her, Bonnie knew. There was also Elena Gilbert, her best friend, whom she could never look at in the same way again. There was also her home town, every street, every building, and every look in every person's eyes that she had known since before she was born, a reminder of what she had lost, and of who she once was. Her innocence was gone now, any naivety that she had once had, now buried six feet underground. It was all so surreal, and yet she could feel herself becoming a different person.

There were many to blame. She blamed herself, for wanting to save Stefan, someone in all actuality that she had barely even known. She blamed Elena, for wanting the same, for coming up with the plan, for screaming so that Stefan was forced to run back in and save her. She blamed the Salvatore brothers, for being what they were, and who they were; especially Damon for sacrificing her grandmother's life for something that wasn't real, for someone that was never really there to begin. It had all been for nothing.

Her Grams' words kept ringing in her head about how witches always managed to be wrapped up in vampire business no matter how hard they tried to stay out of it. She had been right and Bonnie could feel herself being pulled in deeper and deeper. How long had it been now? Already, Bonnie had been attacked by Damon, kidnapped by been, and now the biggest loss yet, her Grams. It would only get worse, she knew. She could feel it, and she had no idea how to protect herself from it, her Grams wasn't there to show her anymore.

Bonnie jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned slightly to face her father who was holding an umbrella over both of their heads. "Go on," he said, nodding her forward. Sighing, Bonnie turned back, her body stiff. She was on autopilot as she took the steps forward.

Reaching out her hand, she dropped a white rose onto the surface of her grandmother's black coffin. She watched blindly as it hit the surface. Swallowing hard, Bonnie took a deep breath and forced a small closed mouth smile. "Goodbye, Grams," she whispered, "I love you."

Bonnie sent one last look in her mother's direction, before she walked with her father in the direction of his car. She wasn't aware of the moment when Abby repeated Bonnie's farewell to Sheila and then followed.

**:::**

Bella Swan had only a few days to dwell on the enigma that was Edward Cullen, before her father told her of the death of his girlfriend's mother and suddenly the Cullens didn't seem all that important. Charlie Swan wasn't a talkative man by any stretch of the imagination, and he had never been one to be outwardly affectionate. However, when Abby Bennett had received the call from her ex-husband, informing her of Sheila Bennett's death, Bella was able to see a side of her father that she had never seen before. The man had held Abby as she cried, he had whispered comforting words into her ear. It was the first time, in a long time, that Bella was actually able to see her father in the human sense. That she could see the kind of man that he truly was.

Bella looked at the only picture that Abby had over her daughter. It sat next to the picture that Charlie and Bella had taken last time Bella had been in Forks years ago, on one the end tables in the living room. Abby looked so young in the picture, and her daughter couldn't have been more than six or seven. Ten years, Abby had said, she hadn't seen her daughter in ten years. Bella couldn't imagine not seeing her mother for that long, even now the separation was weighing down on her.

Her decision to move in with Charlie had been self-sacrificing, she had thought at the time. She would be leaving her mother to start life on the road with her new husband and she would be coming to Forks to take care of her father. Her father hadn't needed taken care of, however.

Bella had expected to see what she had always seen when she came to Forks, Charlie, as quiet and reclusive as ever, the ghost of her mother and their former life together haunting every room. Much of the house had been the same, minus a few of her mother's things, and Bella's room had been the same, it had been Charlie that had changed. He was still not the most talkative man, and he still had no idea what to do when he stepped into a kitchen outside of eat, and he still didn't have many friends to speak of outside of Billy Black and Harry Clearwater, but he smiled more than Bella had ever seen him smile and when he did nine times out of ten it was in Abby Bennett's direction.

Bella didn't know much about the woman aside from the fact that she had moved to Forks seven years ago, had been dating Charlie for six, and had been living with him for five. It was funny that Charlie had failed to mention any of this to Bella during the infrequent times that they talked, but he had apparently been afraid of her reaction, or at least that was what he had told her.

In a way it was the truth. Charlie had been afraid of what his daughter would think of his girlfriend because Abby was a witch. A witch from a town that was apparently a hotbed for supernatural activity, and to Charlie's surprise Forks wasn't too far behind it. Abby had saved Charli from a vampire one night while he was out on patrol and it was in that way that he was introduced to the supernatural. Abby had been helping Charlie protect the town ever since then and they had somehow found each other along the way.

As much as Charlie wanted his daughter with him, he hadn't wanted her to be in danger of the things that hunted his town, but as Abby had pointed out to him, there were vampires and Cold Ones everywhere, and at least if Bella was in Forks they would be able to protect her from them; and so he had even if he knew he would have to lie and deceive his daughter in order to protect her. Abby had wanted to do the same with her own daughter but by the time she had realized the regret she had in leaving her, her ex-husband had already decided that it was too late and had kept her from seeing Bonnie. But Sheila Bennett's death had changed things, and now Abby hoped that when she came home that she would be bringing her daughter with her.

Bella left the living room and walked into the kitchen where her father sat staring at the phone on the wall. She sat down across from her father at the kitchen table. He was silent, his expression somber. It had been an odd thing seeing him smile so much, but now that she looked at his face so full of doom and gloom, she missed it.

"She was so quiet when she left," Charlie said, looking at Bella as if he were really seeing her, "So silent. It was strange. She's always had a mouth on her, you know." It was the most words that Bella had ever heard her father string together at one time and so she stayed still and listened. "Billy always said that that was why she was so good for me," Charlie continued, "She always says the things that I couldn't. He calls her my backbone." Charlie laughed a little at the thought. "When someone like that…," he said, "When they get quiet…that's when you worry. The problem is she's always been the one that's good at talking so I…I don't know what to say to bring out of it."

Bella reached out her hand and awkwardly patted the hand that her father had rested on her table. "It's okay, dad," she said, fumbling slightly on the last word, "Maybe, her daughter will."

"If she even wants to talk to her at all," Charlie shrugged. His face turned serious, and Bella knew what he was going to say before he said it. "I know this is asking a lot of you," he said, "You just got here yourself. You're still adjusting to things…but if Bonnie gives Abby a chance, she's gonna want her here with us. Bonnie needs her mother, she's always needed her mother, but especially right now…. I know if isn't fair to force you to deal with not one stranger to you but two…" Charlie fumbled on his words, not knowing what to say to make it alright for everyone.

"It's okay," Bella said, taking pity on him, "I get it. I understand." It didn't really matter if there was another stranger in the house, everyone around Bella was virtually a stranger in spite of the fact that she had once called this place a home of sorts. Besides, she would be lying if she said that she wasn't relieved that she would no longer be the only newcomer.

"Thanks, Bells," Charlie said, and for the moment his smile had returned.

**:::**

Abby Bennett smiled softly as she watched her daughter sit down beside her on what had once been her mother's couch. She could remember every moment she had spent with her from the time she was born to the time that she had left. Abby had gone in search of a normal life. She had been selfish and self-serving, leaving her only child in search of her own form of release. Her love for Rudy had turned to contempt almost overnight it seemed. Their marriage had seemed like a suffocating sort of trap. The town that laughed at her mother and attracted danger like the plague didn't help matters. She had wanted to bring Bonnie with her but when Rudy had denied her, the fact that she had no job and no real place to stay going in his favor in winning custody of Bonnie, she had decided to pursue a normal life on her own. It had taken three years for Abby to realize that she wasn't going to find normal anywhere with the supernatural in the world, something that he mother had warned her about before she had left. Once Abby had settled in Forks after realizing as much, she had tried to contact her daughter, but Rudy had prevented it, saying that she was three years too late, and really she didn't blame him.

"I can't get over how beautiful you are," Abby said, as she hesitantly reached out a hand. She wasn't surprised when Bonnie moved away from her. She hadn't expected a warm reception. She knew that if not for the fact that Sheila Bennett was dead, she would not have been contacted by Rudy at all. "Your dad tells me," Abby whispered, "That you were with her when it happened."

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, her black dress suddenly itchy and uncomfortable. After a moment of Abby staring at her, she gave her stiff nod. She had expected the woman to be gone already. She didn't know whether she was happy or sad that Abby was still there.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Abby asked.

Bonnie sighed, before she finally spoke. "Do you want the real story," Bonnie asked, "Or the one that I've been telling everyone?" She wanted to talk about it with someone, someone that would understand. Elena, was no longer in that category, even though she had lived it with her. Elena had lost her parents so she knew what it was like to feel grief, but she was too wrapped up in Stefan Salvatore to share Bonnie's pain or her regret. Her mother however, shared her powers, she also shared her love for Grams even if she had left them both.

"You can tell me whatever you want to tell me, sweetheart," Abby said. She placed a hand over the hands that Bonnie had folded in her lap and waited.

It was the term of endearment that became Bonnie's undoing. She would remember missing that more than anything. Her mother holding her hand when something bad happened, and her mother calling her 'sweetheart'. The floodgates open and from beginning to end, Bonnie told her tale. "She's gone now," Bonnie said at the end, the tears that she was unable to spill at her grandmother's funeral, finally coming, "It's all my fault. She shouldn't have been down there in the first place. If I had just stopped pushing. If had just left Stefan go. I knew that she was weak. Stefan wasn't in any real danger. We could have come back and tried again after she was stronger. I could've come back myself, it was my choice that did this. It wasn't worth it, Damon didn't even find that stupid bitch Katherine and, yes now Stefan and Elena get to be together, but at what cost."

"I don't blame you," Abby said, through her own tears, "She wouldn't blame you, so don't blame yourself. She loved you, she would have done anything for you. I should have been here. It shouldn't have been her in that tomb. It should have been me. You're my daughter and losing you wasn't worth it any more than losing her was. Maybe if I hadn't gone, maybe she wouldn't have tried so hard to hold on to you. I'm the reason that you were both so afraid to lose each other-"

"It doesn't matter now," Bonnie said. She pulled her hands away from Abby and wiped at the tears on her face. "Whoever takes the blame won't be able to bring her back," she whispered, "Nothing can bring her back." Bonnie didn't want to hear her mother's words of consolation and pity. "I know you came here to say goodbye to her," she said, "You've done that. You don't have to stay for me."

"Oh but I do," Abby said. She could see that he daughter was in pain, but she could also see the fear under the surface. The fear of rejection, the fear of being left alone. "I came back for you, just as much as I came back for her," Abby told her, "I've been trying to get in contact with you for years."

Bonnie looked at her then. She was sure that the woman was lying but there was nothing but truth in her eyes. "Then why haven't you been able to….," Bonnie trailed, before she could even finish asking the question. She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "Dad," she stated. He was always so quick to do what he thought was best for her, whether she had the knowledge of it or not. Yet, he never took the time to actually spend time being a real father to her, outside of the few days a month that he was actually in town. "Why did you leave in the first place?" Bonnie asked.

"I wanted to leave your father," Abby said, "Not you. When I realized that it meant leaving you both, I could have made a different choice but I didn't. If you want to blame your father for keeping me from you, then blame me for giving into it for as long as I did. I truly thought that you would be okay. You had Rudy and in spite of all the wrong that was between us I knew that he loved you and you had your Grams. I thought that I could find a normal life out there somewhere and that once I settled into it, I could bring you into it. I was wrong."

"Grams said," Bonnie sighed, "That witches couldn't stay out of vampire business no matter how hard we tried. I guess she was right."

"There are a lot of things out there, sweetheart," Abby said, choosing to be candid with her, "A different breed of vampires you've never seen before. There are werewolves here in Mystic Falls as well and shifters, beings that more naturally walk the line between animal and man, in other places. There's a whole world of supernatural beings out there. Creatures that even the Salvatore don't know about, and creatures that don't know about us. I know…I've seen them."

Bonnie shook her head. She was in shock and confused and yet she didn't see why she would be. After finding out what she was and what the Salvatore were, she should've known better. There was still so much that she didn't know. So much that she had been ignorant of all of this time. She had been laughing at the thought of being a witch not too long ago and now to discover that it was all true and that there were even more beings out there, more unnatural than even she or the ones that she had seen already. "There is no normal anywhere is there?" Bonnie asked, "It's all a lie isn't it?"

"Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural," Abby stated, "It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." It sounded harsh but it was the truth. "Still," Abby said, "If there were a normal I wouldn't have you as a daughter, not really, because as much as this is all confusing you, these powers are a part of what makes you who you are. If we were normal we wouldn't have the power to protect our own. If I had normal then I wouldn't have Charlie. Who needs normal?"

"Charlie?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Abby nodded. She wasn't sure that it was the right time but she would have to tell her eventually. "Yes, Charlie Swan," she said, "I've been living with him for years now. He's my better half, you might say. Human, a good man. The chief of police in the town I live in with him now. Divorced and has a daughter, like me. He knows about the supernatural, knows about me and he's okay with it. He accepts me, and no one outside of your Grams has done that for me before. If I didn't want you to meet him first and he hadn't want me to meet his daughter Bella, well we might even be married by now."

Bonnie winced as she envisioned her mother having another family somewhere. But she hadn't made it seemed like they were all one big happy family. "He sounds nice," Bonnie muttered, feeling deflated jus the same. It was clear that even if her mother did want to see her that she wasn't planning on staying. She had a man a home waiting for her, wherever home was.

"We live in a nice little house, "Abby continued, trying to gage Bonnie's reaction, "In a small town. Forks, Washington. It's a little too gray for my taste but it's a nice place, good people. Charlie's daughter very recently moved in with us, he hasn't seen her in years either but they seem to be getting along okay." Abby took a deep breath and then forged ahead. "I thought that maybe," she began, "Given what happened…that you might want to try somewhere new…have a fresh start."

"You want me to come live with you?" Bonnie asked, once she realized where the conversation was going. Abby nodded and Bonnie didn't bother to hide her surprised. "And this Charlie, guy, wouldn't mind?"

Abby shook her head, quickly. "He's always wanted to meet you," Abby said, "He already has it in his head that you and Bella will be best friends and we'll all just been one big happy family. He does that a lot, gets these ideas about people. She just got here and he already has his daughter married off to his best friend's son." Abby smiled when Bonnie laughed a little. "Even if he didn't want you with us as much as I did, I would leave him before I ever let myself lose you again, Bonnie," she said, becoming suddenly serious, "I mean that."

Bonnie nodded, even if she didn't necessarily believe her. "I don't think I can stay here," she said, honestly, "Not with these memories. Not everything that's happen. I can't even look my best friend in the eyes anymore. I'm not saying I would want to leave forever, just right now, I can't stay." She looked around her Grams' house and she knew that she would never be able to find closure in Mystic Falls. Even if it meant leaving with the mother who abandon her, Bonnie knew she had to find an out somehow, if only temporarily.

"There are things you should know about Forks before you agree to this Bonnie," Abby said, "You won't exactly be leaving the supernatural behind, sweetheart."

Bonnie kicked off her heels and folded her legs beneath herself. It was odd that she felt so connected to Abby and yet so disconnected for everything and everyone, including Abby at the same time. Her grief had not ebbed and perhaps it was clouding her judgment. Still, Abby was the last things that she had that was connected to her Grams and a part of her was still a little girl that needed her mother. "Tell me," Bonnie said, turning to her, "I'm listening." Though, she had already made the choice to go with her, either way.

Abby began to tell her the legends that sounded much more impressive when leaving Billy Black's mouth than her own. Still Bonnie listened with rapt attention as she went on and one about the shifters and the Cold Ones. When she was finished, Bonnie looked somewhere between fearful, awestruck, and shellshock.

"A tribe that can shape shift into wolves," Bonnie repeated, blinking and shaking her head. It all seemed so illogical and farfetched, then again so had her being a witch once upon a time. "This other breed of vampires or whatever," Bonnie said, "How do they exist? Where do they come from?"

Abby frowned thinking about the witch in their line that had disturbed the balance in an effort to protect it. "That's a story for another time," Abby said. She studied Bonnie, unsure of whether or not her daughter had even processed a word that she had just said. "After hearing all of that," Abby pressed, "Would you still want to come live with me? Even if it meant getting the hell out if here?" She wanted Bonnie with her, but she wanted Bonnie walking into the situation with her eyes open. While she respected how Charlie was handling the situation with Bella, her being human, she wanted Bonnie to know what she was in for.

"Can you teach me what I need to know?" Bonnie asked, "I want to be better. I want to be able to protect myself and the people I care about. What happened with Grams might have been avoided if I knew what I was doing. If I had some direction. She wanted to give me that but she didn't have the time. If I walk into another situation like this without being able to know my powers and how to use them to defend myself, or how to use them period, I could end up dead." Maybe the spell had been too much for her Grams as experience wouldn't have mattered. But Bonnie had gotten kidnapped, and was unable to do anything. Bonnie had gotten attacked and wasn't able to do anything. She had looked down at her dead grandmother's body and had been able to do nothing. She never wanted to feel that powerless again.

Abby nodded in agreement her face determined. Even if Bonnie hadn't decided to return with her to Forks, she would have been stayed to teach her daughter what she needed to know to protect herself and to make sure that the Salvatore knew not to darken their doorway again for any reason, least of all to ask her daughter to perform a spell; Charlie would have understood. But removing Bonnie form Mystic Falls entirely was her ideal solution. "I will teach you what you need to know," she promised, "And before and after you know how to protect yourself, I will protect you."

Bonnie nodded, trying to make sure that she didn't show that the words had affected her as much as they had. "I would rather be somewhere surrounded by the supernatural with someone that can teach me about it and how to protect myself from it then here where I have everything to fear and no one to learn from," she said, "At least not anymore." Bonnie knew that she was walking from one dangerous situation to another. Even if what the legends Abby had told her had been true and this family that she mentioned of a different kind of vampire that lived in Forks, didn't feed from humans, she was under no illusions. Stefan didn't feed from humans and yet he still brought danger in the form of Damon; and even he had had his week moments. Besides every vampire wasn't like Stefan, who Bonnie no longer even believed in, so she doubted that this new breed that lived in and apparently outside of Forks didn't have those among them that wouldn't think twice about feeding from humans. Still she meant what she had said, she could learn for Abby if nothing else. "I have to talk to dad," she whispered. She hoped, as she was sure that work would take him away soon and that he was likely going to pawn her off on his sister anyway, that he would understand her wishes.

"Don't worry," Abby said, "I can handle your father. I won't take no for an answer, not this time."

"Who says I'm going to say no?" Both Bennett women turned at the sound of Rudy's voice. He had always known what his daughter was and what his wife had been and he had never liked it. But he had known that if without liking what they were, with Abby gone, Sheila had been Bonnie's best bet in dealing with her powers and so he had very few qualms with leaving her in the woman's care. Had he known that vampires were back in Mystic Falls he would have taken action weeks ago, but it was too late now; Sheila was dead, and his daughter had been sent through the wringer in his absence. He loved Bonnie and so he knew that now that Sheila was no longer an option, her mother could help her deal with her powers and protect her when he could not and in ways that he could not. He couldn't leave her in this town to be preyed upon alone again, he wouldn't. "This isn't the place for you baby girl," he said, "I'm not sure it ever was. Like your mother said, vampires and the supernatural are everywhere, I left it to Sheila to inform you of that and now that she's…the safest place for you right now is with your mother."

"Thank you, Rudy," Abby said. In spite of everything that had happened Abby knew that when Rudy acted it was rarely out of malice, he did what he thought was in Bonnie's best interest, even if other's thought that he was wrong. Bonnie would be well protected in Forks, and not just by Abby, as good as her friend's intentions were, it was clear to both her parents that Bonnie would not have that luxury were she to remain where she was.

Bonnie stood and walked over to her father. This wasn't like when Abby had left, even with his ever present need to flee home whenever he returned to it, that Bonnie was sure came from Abby's absence, she could see from the look in his eyes that this choice was not an easy one. He was doing this for her. She had doubted his love at times in the past, but she could clearly see it now. "I know that this isn't easy for you," she said, once she was standing directly in front of him, "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

She would miss him. She would miss it all in a way. In truth she missed her friends already. They had been thick as thieves since the first grade, those types of bonds didn't just dissolve overnight, no matter the loss. But their bond had somehow become fractured and Bonnie could not help but feel that even with their friendship, they would all move on without her. Caroline and Elena had each other. There was family left for both of them here even after the loss that Elena had suffered, while her own father had a job that kept him away and her grandmother had been buried that very day. Elena had Stefan, and now Caroline had Matt. They would drift apart eventually and Bonnie knew somehow that she was on the wrong side of things, that being what she was meant that she could never fully accept who Elena had chosen to be with, especially not after what had happened. So she would phase herself out and try and move on, become a strong witch, no a strong woman, that her Grams could be proud of. She just hoped that one day her friends would be able to forgive her for it.

"You stay as long as you need to," Rudy said.

"And if I decide not to come back?" Bonnie asked. It was a real possibility that she would not come back to Mystic Fall, whether or not she made Forks her home. She would have plenty of time to make that choice, plenty of time for things to change; whether they changed in favor of Mystic Falls or against was yet to be determined.

"Then I guess I will have to start selling pharmaceuticals in the Washington area then now won't I?" Bonnie smiled a little sadly and let herself be pulled into a hug. Her father was far from perfect but he was still her father.

"Really, Rudy," Abby said, as she watched them embrace, "Thank you for giving me this chance. You're welcome to visit whenever you like."

Rudy nodded stiffly. He wasn't sure that he would ever forgive her for leaving but she had just lost her mother and she didn't deserve to lose her daughter too. "Just make sure you take care of our little girl," he said.

**:::**

Two days later Abby was scheduled to come home with her daughter in tow. The town had already found something else outside of Chief Swan's daughter to gossip about. If Jacob Black had to guess, he would say that Bella was relieved. He had been at the Swan residence since about mid-afternoon, because Charlie had thought it would be nice to having a helping hand with Abby's daughter moved in her stuff, and because Billy wanted to meet Abby's daughter; which kind of made sense because he basically worshiped Abby, though Jacob thought that had more to with the woman's cooking that her as person. Jake couldn't really say that he blamed him, because even with the ungodly amount of time Abby spent around the rez helping out families and the like, he was pretty sure that most Quileute asked her about food whenever they saw her before they even said hello to her. As low key as it was kept, he was pretty sure that it was the reason Charlie kept her around as well, well that and the fact that she seemed to have no trouble filling the silence Charlie often left in his wake.

Jacob's motivation for being there was the prospect of Abby's cooking, the prospect of hanging out with Bella, and curiosity about Abby's daughter. Initially upon seeing Bella when she had come back, his childhood crush on her kind of resurfaced, but as he sat down next to on the front steps of the Swan's porch, listening to her complain about Edward Cullen skipping school because he apparently thought that she smelled or something, he was kind of getting over it. Admittedly she was pretty cool when she wasn't talking about Cullen or the many guys at school who wouldn't leave her alone, or rambling in that way that girl's did sometimes when they didn't know what to say and wanted to fill the silence, but he as pretty sure that despite Charlie's matchmaking efforts that they would end up just being friends. Still it was nice to have someone outside of the rez to hang out with, and he was pretty sure that he would be integrated into the Swan family for life whether Charlie got his wish and Jacob became his son-in-law or not.

"Do you think it will be weird?" Bella asked, him suddenly, "Abby's daughter being here?"

Jacob shrugged. "No weirder than Abby being here," he said. Even if they sometimes gave each other a hard time, Jacob had always liked Abby. He knew how much the woman had missed her daughter and so he was happy for her. He couldn't really remember his own mom and since Abby had been a fixture in his life for the past six or so years, she had become a sort of stand in. It was probably the reason that Jacob had never had a crush on the woman like some of the other guys at the rez, though even he could admit that she was beautiful. Sometimes when his dad went on and on about how lucky Charlie was, it made Jacob wonder about Billy's own feelings for Abby.

"That's just the thing," Bella sighed, "Having Abby here is weird, well for me at least." She looked at Jacob sideways, as if she expected him to judge her but Jacob could understand that. Abby being there was something that Jacob had gotten used to a long time ago, it wasn't the same thing for Bella. Bella shifted uncomfortably pulling her jacket, tighter around her. "I mean I like her and everything," she said, "She makes Charlie happy and that's awesome, I guess but…"

"It's weird," Jacob finished with a laugh. Bella nodded, looking somewhat sheepish, her dark hair blowing slightly in the wind. "Its okay, Bells," he said, grinning, "I get it. I'm pretty sure if my dad ever started dating I would have a heart attack, and not because of the chair, but because someone could tolerate him long enough to form a romantic interest." His grin widened when Bella laughed. "Besides," he continued, "Charlie is a different person when he's around Abby; that could weird anyone out. But I really don't think it'll be that bad. I mean, they suffered a pretty big loss, I don't really think that either of them will be too focused on giving you a hard time."

Bella nodded, suddenly feeling silly. "You're right," she said, playing with her hands that rested in her lap, "I'm just being silly." Or Edward Cullen's apparent rejection of her just had her on edge, and thinking that the next person she encountered would react the same way.

Jacob looked back and shook his head at the sound of laughter come from the house, it was clear that their fathers were kids trapped in adult bodies. He laughed to himself as he wondered if there was some kind of cure for that kind of thing. "Nah," he said, turning his attention back to Bella and giving her a playful nudge of in the side, "Those two are being silly."

Bella laughed, again. Jacob made everything seem so easy. She wished that she could be like that. He had a knack for making her feel better, so she grateful in that moment that he was there, even if they hadn't hung out as much as he probably wanted them to since she had gotten back.

Bella moved to speak but stopped as Abby's car appeared, followed closely by a blue Prius. "This is them I guess," he said. The first thing he thought was that he couldn't believe that Abby's daughter drove a Prius, because even though Abby drove Sedan, she generally liked cars with muscle. But at least the thing was eco-friendly, and being a native he kind of had to give Abby's daughter points for that.

He stood at the same time Bella stood. "I'm going to go let Charlie know that they're here," Bella said, before she disappeared inside. Jacob's own curiosity kept him standing outside.

Abby's car pulled to a stop first and Jacob smiled as the woman cut off the engine. He had already given her his condolences over the phone the day before and his dad had warned him not to bring Abby's mother up and so he decided to greet her like nothing had happened.

Abby was obviously of the same mind as the woman hopped out of the car with her arms spread, ready to hug him per usual. "Jakey," Abby squealed, purposefully in the most obnoxious voice she could manage. She laughed as he rolled his eyes, even as he allowed her to hug him. He had loved the nickname as kid but not so much as a teenager.

Jacob pulled back from the hug quickly, his eyes moving to the blue Prius. "There are girls here Ab," he said, "Can you at least pretend to try not to embarrass me?"

"Just be lucky that Bonnie is still in the car and I waited until Bella went inside," Abby smirked, "How is that going by the way? Charlie planning your wedding yet?"

"The question is Abigail," Jacob said, imitating her tone, "When are you and Charlie planning _your_ wedding."

"Touché, Black," Abby winked. She turned slightly and was unsurprised to see Bonnie still sitting behind the wheel of her car, even though she had long since had it in park. She turned back to Jacob with a more forced smile. "I'll be right back," she said.

Jacob pulled his skull cap down tighter on his head and looked up at the gray sky as Abby turned to walk in the direction of her daughter's car. It was weird seeing Abby strain herself in order to smile, but he guessed that after what had happened that he would be seeing it a lot more.

Abby stopped in front of the driver's side door of Bonnie's car and knocked on the window. She watched as Bonnie's side, before she nodded and moved to get out of the car. She knew how strange it would be for Bonnie to see her interact with Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and even Bella to some extent. In many ways they knew Abby better than Bonnie did and Abby knew that was pretty much all her fault.

Abby took a step back as Bonnie opened the door and got out of the car. "Are you okay?" She asked, eyeing Bonnie warily. In the wake of Sheila's loss they had mourned together as they had packed away her things before Bonnie's departure, they had shared stories, and laughed, and cried. Abby knew that they were closer for it, but there was still years of absence between them.

"Just a little nervous," Bonnie whispered as she shut the door behind her. She kind of felt like and intruder. All because she couldn't deal, she was invading her mother's life. She had to keep reminding herself, that Abby actually wanted her there.

Abby smiled at her reassuringly. "It'll be better once you meet everyone," she said. She grabbed Bonnie by the arm and led her toward the house.

Jacob stood frozen on the steps as they moved toward him. He had never seen anything like Bonnie Bennett. Not in Forks, and definitely not in La Push. She moved the way that Jacob thought a dancer might move, kind of with a natural sort of grace. She dressed like she was of nature, and her eyes, made her seem ethereal. She was beautiful, from her crooked mouth, to her heart shaped face, to her dark curls. There was an almost exotic look about her, and he found himself drawn to her in the oddest of ways.

Abby cleared her throat and Jacob shook his head, embarrassed, once he realized that not only had he been staring but his mouth had been open. He really should have been so surprised, because Abby looked like, well Abby, and he should have expected her daughter to look anything short of the way that Bonnie looked. Still he hadn't really been prepared for that. He felt a little less like an asshole when it appeared that Bonnie hadn't noticed his rather idiotic and slack jawed expression.

"Bonnie," Abby said, gesturing between them, "This is Jacob Black. His father has been friends with Charlie for a very long time. Jacob, this is my daughter Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled hesitantly at him and held out her hand. Ignoring the knowing look that Abby was giving him, Jacob reached out to take her hand. Before he could shake it however, something odd surged between them as their hands came into contact with one another.

Bonnie gasped, her eyes going blank, as the image of large russet wolf flashed before her eyes. She snatched her hand away and she and Abby shared a look. Obviously, her mother had not been exaggerating about legends of the Quileute. She couldn't really imagine him shifting, however. He was kind of adorable and he had one of those smiles that one couldn't help but return, even if you were in a shitty mood which she had been the last few days even with reconnecting with Abby. "Nice to meet you," she said.

She sounded kind of broken which made Jacob want to fix her, even if it didn't really make any sense even in his head. She was smiling at him, which was kind of distracting. He didn't realized that he hadn't answered her until her smile faded. He cleared his throat, smiling self-consciously. "Nice to meet you too," he said. She blinked at him, looking at him oddly, and it started to feel like an asshole again.

Abby shot an amused glance between them, before she shook her head. "We had better go inside," she said.

"Right," Jacob nodded, stepping to the side slightly, "Everyone is excited to meet you."

"Is that a good thing of a bad thing?" Bonnie asked. Abby walked around them and entered the house first. She walked was a little a surprised when Jacob held the door open for her.

"A good thing," Jacob shrugged, "They're not too bad. A little insane perhaps, but some things just can't be helped." He felt accomplished when Bonnie laughed, as he followed her into the house.

When Abby heard the sound of Bonnie's laughter she looked behind her to where her daughter was walking beside Jacob and smiled. She knew how rare laughter was after a loss such as the one that she and Bonnie had faced.

"Well hello, beautiful," a deep voice said, causing her to turn. She smiled as Charlie walked up to her and gave her quick kiss on the lips. He still looked guilty about not attending her mother's funeral with her, but the town and needed him and so she understood.

"Hello, yourself," Abby said, and then, "I missed you." It had only been a few days but she really had. It was odd going back to Mystic Falls. Her past had been forgotten outside of Sheila and Bonnie, that place held too many reminders of things she wanted to forget. This was her home now and she hoped that one day that Bonnie would consider it to be hers too.

"I missed you, too," Charlie said. He looked over her shoulder to where Bonnie stood next to Jacob a few feet away. He gave her a reassuring smile and she took a step forward. "And who is this?" He asked.

Abby stepped away from him and turned back toward Bonnie who walked up to them hesitantly, Jacob on her trail. "Charlie," Abby said placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder, "This is my daughter Bonnie. Bonnie this is Charlie."

Bonnie held out her hand and was surprised when Charlie stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "It's good to finally meet you," he said. As he pulled away, he motioned to a slim brunette girl standing a little ways behind him. "My daughter, Bella," he said.

"Hi," Bella said, waving awkwardly.

Bonnie returned the wave. The situation was a little weird and really she could understand the hesitation. She had been feeling like she was invading someone else's home and as apparently the girl hadn't even gotten used to Bonnie's mother being there, so she doubted the girl was looking forward to another intrusion.

"Move out of the way," another voice said, "Let me have a look at her." Bonnie bit back a laugh as Billy Black wheeled his way through the miniature crowd and gave her an assessing look.

Jacob glanced at her warily, relieved when she didn't give his father the, "Oh you're in a wheelchair," look that people sometimes did when they first met him.

"You must be, Billy," Bonnie smirked, "I was told you were a troublemaker. I see I wasn't lied to."

"I like her," Billy nodded, "She's got a mouth on her like her mother."

"Excuse you," Abby frowned cocking her head to the side. Charlie shook his head at the two as Billy held his hands up defensively. "Jacob," she said, "Why don't you help Bonnie with her things while I stay here and kill your father?"

"Are they always like this?" Bonnie asked, no one in particular. Inwardly she was grateful. She didn't have to think about the people she had lost or the life that she had left behind.

"It's getting worse with old age," both Jacob and Bell replied at the same time.

Bonnie watched as Billy began to back his wheelchair into the kitchen and Abby began to chase after him, Charlie chasing after her. She shook her head, it was weird being around adults that were actually playful. Somehow, Bonnie couldn't imagine them patrolling for vampires.

She turned back the Jacob and fell into the step with him as they walked back out toward the front door to retrieve her things. "So you drive a Prius, huh?" Jacob said teasingly.

Bella almost laughed as she realized that he was attempting to flirt. Charlie came out of the kitchen and watched the pair along with him.

Bonnie seemed oblivious to Jacob's grinning, when she responded. "What's wrong with a Prius?"

"Nothing," Jacob shrugged, trying not to laugh, "You know, if you like clown cars."

Bonnie stopped midstride and gave him a look that rivaled one of Abby's. "I suggest you run, Black," she said.

They watched as Jacob ran out the front door and Bonnie went chasing after him. "They seem to like each other," Bella commented.

"She seems to be like her mom," Charlie said, "Has an easy way with people. Not an awkward bone in her body, attitude too. Sorry I screwed up your genes."

"Being awkward isn't so bad," Bella said amiably.

Abby and Billy came out of the kitchen as they heard more laughter coming from outside. "I guess you have to cancel that June wedding you were planning, huh, honey?" Abby asked looking in Charlie's direction.

"Nah," Billy said, as he rolled up behind them, "We can still have a June wedding, just have to change the bride."

Bella looked in between them with wide eyes once she realized what they were implying. Bella had barely been there a week and Bonnie had just arrived and they were already marrying them off? She liked it better when her dad was the strong and silent type, like her mom remembered. "I'm just going to go help with…yeah…," she said, before walking toward the door.

As she walked away Bella found that the laughter she heard from behind her was even louder than the laughter that was coming from outside.

**:::**

Everything seemed to be going smoothly enough until Jacob decided to go through the old records that Bonnie had brought with her from Mystic Falls, while Charlie and Billy watched football, and Bella helped Abby with dinner. Bonnie had been unpacking her things into the spare room and wondering faintly how four people were going to share one bathroom when she noticed Jacob take one of the records from the crate.

Bonnie shot across the room, that still looked like it had never been lived in though Charlie had tried to fix it up for her (which had amounted to him changing the bed sheets from floral to red because Abby had told him that Bonnie liked red), and grabbed the record from Jacob's hand. "Don't touch those," she hissed, putting the record back in the crate.

"Sorry," Jacob said, quickly, "I didn't mean to go through your stuff." He had been doing so well. She had been smiling and Abby had said that she hadn't smiled in days. He had even made her laugh, which usually didn't happen with girls unless they were laughing at him, because he made the mistake of feeding them shitty lines on the advice of Quil Ateara. So all and all up until that moment things hand been going pretty well.

"It's not your fault," Bonnie sighed, sitting down on the edge of the red sheeted bed, "Those records belongs to my Grams."

"Oh," Jacob said, feeling like an idiot as he sat down next to her, "Do you want to talk about it? About her?"

Bonnie laughed, this time without humor. "You seem really nice," she said, "Nicer than most guys actually, but you don't have to… I get that you're close to Abby and all that but that doesn't mean you have to listen to my crap. My friends back home didn't even want to listen to my crap and I've known them since the first grade," Bonnie hadn't wanted to tell anyone her real whereabouts and so her dad made it seem as if she had went to her aunts as planned. She couldn't talk to Elena, not while she was still with Stefan, and since neither she nor anyone else that Bonnie knew had shown up at Sheila's funeral (which had consisted of close family and a few former students), Bonnie had guessed that no one had wanted to deal with it.

"Okay maybe not," Jacob said, honestly, "But you should talk about it with someone. I mean I was young when my mom died and I don't really remember her or how it felt to lose her but…" He really wasn't comfortable revealing so much about himself, and it was probably a bad move as far as girls went, but he really wanted to make her feel better, if that was even possible given the situation. "I kind of wish that people would've talked about her more afterward," he continued, "I think I might have been able to remember her better then."

Bonnie considered this. Every time she had thought of her Grams since her death it had been of the bad things. Of finding her body. Of what the town had thought about her. Of not being able to say goodbye. She was beginning to forget the good things already. "You're right," she said, "Thank you, and I'm sorry about your mom."

"Sure, sure," Jacob mumbled quietly kicking at the carpet. He cleared his throat, and gave her playful, nudge attempting to lighten the mood. "So," he said, "Where'd she get all these records anyway?"

Bonnie liked him. He kind of reminded her of how she was before all the supernatural bullshit got in the way. She hoped that the legends weren't true, that what she had seen wasn't true. She didn't want him to have to change. He would probably lose his smile the same way that she had lost hers. "She started collecting them after she went to Woodstock," Bonnie said.

Jacob was smiling again. "Your grandmother was at Woodstock?" Jacob laughed. Bonnie nodded. "No way," he exclaimed.

"She was in her teens and probably shouldn't have even been there and really some things happened that she wasn't very proud of but she said it was the best she ever had," Bonnie smiled, remembering. She hopped off the bed and began digging through the crate. "It was where she fell in love with Jimi Hendrix."

"You mean it was where the world fell in love with Jimi Hendrix," Jacob corrected.

Bonnie nodded her head, as she found the record she was looking for. "She bought this a few years back," she said, "She said it wasn't like being there but it was the closest thing she could find. It's a compilation of the songs her performed there. It's actually pretty cool." She walked over to where her grandmother's record player already sat waiting on her new dresser. Taking a deep breath she put the record on.

As, "Fire", started to play, Bonnie sat back down next to Jacob on the bed. "It is pretty cool," he said. They sat in silence, just listening for a moment, and then Jacob turned to her looking nervous and apprehensive. "Hey, Bonnie," he said.

"Yeah?" Bonnie asked. She turned to him then, and frowned at the look on his face. He seemed anxious but she didn't know why.

Jacob looked away and instead choosing to stare at the opposite wall. "Do you maybe want to hang out," he said, quickly, "You know, the next time your mom comes down to the rez."

Bonnie nodded. She didn't think about anything bad when she was around him. It was a nice reprieve, considering that's all she had thought about since she had found out about what she was, even before losing her grandmother. "Sure, sure," she said.

"Cool," Jacob beamed.

Bonnie considered him for a moment. "Would you believe me if I told you I sang this song in my third grade talent show?" Bonnie asked. Jacob gave her a skeptical look. "I did," she said, "My Grams was in the front row and I had this really big afro wig and these horrible flared jeans we found in the attic and let me tell….I was Jimi Hendrix."

"Third grade or not no one can pull off Hendrix," Jacob laughed, "Hendrix shouldn't have even been able to pull off Hendrix."

"Whatever," Bonnie pouted, "I can still pull it off." Bonnie tried not to think about the last time she had had this much fun talking to another person, let alone a guy, because then she would just think about her friends or worse Ben an being kidnapped.

"Alright," Jacob challenged, "Let's see it."

"Right now?" Bonnie asked, her eyes widened. She sighed when he nodded. Then she thought that it had been a long time she had done something fun and stupid just for the hell of it and really given everything she had gone through she thought that her Grams would approve. "Alright you're on, Black," she said, "Challenge accepted."

Jacob probably would have laughed as Bonnie began to sing and dance around the room if it wasn't actually kind of hot. He did however laugh when she sang, "Move over, Rover, and let Bonnie take over!" Because, really, if he wasn't sure that she was probably the most awesome girl he had ever met before, he was more than sure after that.

Billy Black had once told his son that he had never really known what it meant to be captivated by someone until he had laid eyes on Sarah. Jacob hadn't really understood what his father had meant at the time, but in that mom as Bonnie danced around the room moving her hips and swinging her hair, he did.

**:::**

Bonnie couldn't sleep. It wasn't just because she as in a new town that she didn't know anything about, and with a new family of strangers, it was everything that she had left behind as well. Things just seemed to be weighing down at her, as she laid on a bed that was hers but not hers all at once and stared up at the ceiling.

She missed her friends. She missed her dad. She missed Grams. She missed being able to not worry about her life in terms of power and supernatural entities. She even missed Jacob because he was the only one she felt like she didn't have to try so hard with, since she had arrived. But she had made this choice, and while she wasn't looking forward to starting a new school in the middle of March, at least Abby was giving her the next day to adjust and practice her magic before she would have to go back to school the following day. Besides that, at least she would know Bella, even though she didn't really know it that was a good thing yet as the girl hadn't really spoken to her.

"I just need to know that made the right choice," Bonnie whispered into the darkness.

She waited but found that she didn't receive an answer telling her that the choice had been the right one. Then again, there was no answer that told her it had been the wrong choice either. That would have to be good enough for now.

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett sighed heaving as she descended the steps of Forks High School. The only reason that she had shown up was to drop off her paperwork so that she would actually have classes to attend the next day. She had thought that coming at the end of the day would allow her to leave unnoticed in the crowd but there was no such luck, everywhere she looked someone was staring rather openly at her. There were a few times that someone looked at as if they were going to stop her, but she managed to dodge them.

Her day had been spent dodging calls from Caroline and Elena, listening to Billy Black tell her tribal legends, practicing magic, and getting lectured from Abby about being careful about her powers, because as she had put it, "We may know about the Cold Ones but they don't know about us, and that gives us the edge. So whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself." Bonnie found it odd that Abby seemed hesitant to tell her how the Cold Ones came into existence, though hesitant wasn't the right word as she had said that she would first need to know how vampires came to be. It all seemed so cryptic and aside from being grateful to Abby for telling her enough about them to know what to look for, Bonnie wasn't sure she care all that much about where they came from anymore.

Bonnie adjusting her jacket as she reached the bottom of the steps and paused. Something was tugging at her powers. It was the oddest feeling, as if her magic was on edge. She could feel goose bumps going up her arms. Frowning Bonnie looked around her, to see if she could find some sort of explanation to what she was feeling, when her has landed on what had to be the Cullens. They were as beautiful as Bella had claimed but they also ghostly pale and the feeling of death that she got from them made her cringe. Five sets of eyes, all the same color, looked at her curiously, unflinchingly, and Bonnie turned away from them.

Even as the nausea enveloped her stomach, and Bonnie had to temper down her rage and her grief to keep from attacking them because of what they were, she preferred them to the Salvatore. They weren't close enough to human to make someone doubt that they were the monsters that they were once they knew their true nature. She could never see herself trusting them as she had trusted Stefan, there was not enough humanity left in them on the outside for her to make that mistake. They were like statues; cold, dead, hard, statues, and Bonnie wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

Bonnie walked over to where her blue Prius was parked next to Bella's monster, without looking back. Bella was leaning against her truck, reading a book and listening to music. Bonnie smiled in her direction and figured she could at least attempt to talk to the girl, who to Bonnie seemed like some odd mixture of Jeremy and Elena Gilbert, all in one, which made her miss home just a little.

But when Bella looked up finally, her eyes didn't land on Bonnie but the Cullens. Not only had Edward Cullen returned to school but he had apparently deemed Bella worth of conversation and now Bella was more curious than ever.

Bonnie looked at Bella and sighed. She looked like another Elena in the making and that scared the sit out of Bonnie. She was going to have to figure out a way to nip this in the bud before things got too far. Bonnie turned slightly to see if Edward was reciprocating the girl's interest, but the one that looked the way that Bella had described Edward to her and Jacob the day before when they had all sat around and talked after dinner (though that had mostly been Jacob asking Bonnie about guys, which had led to talk of crushes, then Bell asking Jacob why guys were so weird, then her narrating Edward's behavior to Bonnie for her to analyze, and finally to both Bonnie and Jacob's mutual disinterest to talk of Edward and the Cullen family), wasn't looking at Bella but at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes, he was definitely barking up the wrong tree. At least she wasn't going to lose someone else to a vampire, even if she and Bella weren't exactly "best friends" as Charlie had hoped they would be.

Bonnie continued walking toward her car, and as she stopped in front of it, she began to make a move to get Bella's attention when a sound coming from behind stopped her. She turned her eyes widening almost comically as she saw a van spinning toward and obvious Bella. "Holy shit," Bonnie exclaimed.

There was no longer time to get Bella's attention and so she did the first thing she could think of. She focused her powers, hoping like hell that it would work, and she waved her hand sending the van off its path toward Bella. She might've been relieved if her actions hadn't sent the vehicle spinning in her direction instead. "Well, fuck," she muttered.

Bonnie saw a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye, and then there was hand on her hip, so cold that she could feel it even through her jacket. Before she could react she was being pulled into a hard body that felt like something akin to a brick wall and shielded from the van's impact.

She hadn't known that she had closed her eyes until she opened them and when she did she found herself eye to eye with Edward Fucking Cullen. Bonnie let out a long suffering sigh, and he looked concerned but the next second he was gone and she was glad for it.

Bella was suddenly there at her side with a crowd of unfamiliar faces. People were asking if she was okay and the driver of the van was apologizing to her and to Bella simultaneously but Bonnie didn't care. All that she could think was that she had been at the school for all of ten minutes and she had already managed to do the one they that Abby had told her not to and draw attention to herself. She tried really hard not to take the incident as the sign that she had asked for because if it was then she never should have left Mystic Falls.

_**End Notes: To be frank I hate this so far but whatever. I seriously feel like this is twenty six pages of crap. But I tried, lol. Um next chapter there will be some Bonnie and Cullen interaction, with Edward, Carlisle, and Alice in particular. Bonnie has her first day of school. Bonnie and Abby practice magic. Bonnie visits Jacob and she meets Quil and Embry. **_


	2. Part Two: Progress

**Title:** Immersed

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Matt/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Jeremy, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

**Summary: **"Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural invested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Note: So the length is fucking ridiculous. Like what the hell was I thinking though. Seriously sorry guys. Um two things, I changed the whole Prom thing in the Twilight movie to homecoming because in this fic Bonnie and Bella are both sophmores. Also I think Paul goes by two different last names, one in the book and one in the movie, I just chose the movie one. So my sister is the reason for this update so thank her. Um…she is shipping Edward/Bonnie/Jacob as a clumple and I would totally do that if I wasn't completely sure that it would end in Edward and Jacob killing each other due to the smell thing alone and Bonnie ending up stuck with no one. Lol. Anyway this was way too long to edit so sorry this is unedited. But I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for reading. **_

**Part Two: Progress**

Bonnie Bennett didn't particularly like hospitals, but she found it rather darkly amusing that while she had been knocked unconscious during her kidnapping Elena and Stefan had never even suggested that she go to the hospital after her ordeal, more focused were they on Damon's man pain and his Katherine issues; in contrast strangers she had just met had insisted that she be seen even though there wasn't a scratch on her and the van that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere hadn't even touched her. Though, she didn't even want to think about the reason that she had remained untouched; Stefan had been the last vampire that had saved her and that had not ended well.

The guy who had almost hit her, whom she had discovered was Tyler Crowley, kept apologizing and it she was starting to give her a headache. He was doing far more damage with his mouth than he had with his van. Bella stood off to the side, staring at Bonnie oddly and she was strangely silent even for her. Bonnie arched her back as she sat on the edge to the hospital bed becoming uncomfortable. She began to rub her temples and tried to block out yet another apology when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Bella and looked at her questioningly.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "I'd be better if he would shut up," she said. Bella frowned the concern not leaving her face. "Seriously," Bonnie pressed, "I'd be fine if he wasn't giving me a headache."

Bella nodded. She opened her mouth to speak again when another apology rang out from behind them. Bonnie was at the end of her patience. "Look," she snapped turning around, "I'm fine. Just back off. Okay?" To her horror the kid looked like he was about to apologize again. Bonnie felt her hands clinch into fist and the florescent lights began to flicker slightly. Everyone looked up in confusion and Bonnie willed herself to take a deep breath and calm down. She couldn't lose control of her emotions.

"Tyler," Bella said, speaking quickly but stammering a little just the same, "She just has a little headache. It would be best if she had a little quiet."

"Sure," he said, "Sorry."

Bonnie made a huge show of rolling her eyes and Bella laughed shaking her head a little. They both looked grateful when Charlie and Abby finally showed up, Charlie sending a few select words in Tyler's direction even going as far to threaten his license. Bonnie didn't really care because she doubted he would go that far and he had gotten the guy to shut up finally. She was even more grateful when Abby pulled the curtain that separated Tyler's hospital bed from hers. She was in front of Bonnie a moment later, but Bonnie found that she didn't really mind the hovering as her mom hugged her. It was kind of nice seeing the woman worried about her. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" Abby asked.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm fine," she said, "Please tell me that you didn't tell dad."

Abby gave her a look, before shaking her head. "Oh please," she said, "I was worried. I didn't go crazy. I was married to the man remember? I know how Rudy can go off the rails. He would have driven right down here and dragged you back to Mystic Falls. Now if you had been hurt it would have been another story. Are you really okay?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie insisted, "Really. I just want to go home."

Abby and Charlie glanced at each other, both glad that she was referring to their house s home. "I'll go start on your paperwork and we'll get you out of here," Abby said, smiling at Bonnie reassuringly.

Again Bonnie nodded and watched as Abby disappeared. "I had better call Billy," Charlie said scratching the back of his head, "He sounded worried the last time I spoke to him."

Bonnie frowned. She gave him a look that he only ever saw on Abby's face prior to that moment and it was clear that he was in trouble. "Please tell me that he didn't tell Jacob," she said, "I'm fine and I really don't want anyone to worry."

"Sorry but he was there when we got the call from the hospital," Charlie said, smiling sheepishly, "Don't worry I'll handle it."

"Alright," Bonnie muttered and watched as he disappeared as well. Bonnie sighed, ready to leave.

"Can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?" Bella asked.

Bonnie raised a brow at her but nodded. She hoped off of the hospital bed, and followed Bella out into the hall. They didn't walk far before Bella stopped in an alcove. Bonnie leaned against the wall and looked at her expectantly. "What's up?" She asked.

Bella hesitated, not sure how to broach he topic. She looked around to make sure that they were alone before she spoke. "The van it was coming toward _me_," she said, "You did something…with your hand…redirected it or…something. Then…in there just now…with the lights…" She faltered at the panicked look on Bonnie's face.

Bonnie grabbed Bella's hands and gave her a pleading look. "Please don't tell anyone," Bonnie begged. She remembered making a similar plea to Stefan Salvatore once at the car wash fundraiser and she closed her eyes. What was with her, cars, and revealing her powers?

"Of course not," Bella said, shaking her head, "You saved me. I'm grateful. I just-"

"Want to know how I did it?" Bonnie asked. Bella nodded. Bonnie wished that she could just be normal, like before. But had she ever really been. Her powers had always been there under the surface. She just wished that she could go back to the time when she thought that her powers were something that she could joke about with her friends. "Not here," Bonnie sighed, "I'll explain everything later at home…I promise."

Bella nodded. "Sure," she said. She was glad that Bonnie wasn't making excuses or trying to blow her off. She knew what she had saw and she had chosen to confront Bonnie about even if she half expected the girl to call her crazy. "I'm just glad we're both okay," Bella said.

Bonnie gave her a small half smile. "Me too," Bonnie said.

The girls quieted as they heard footsteps coming toward them. They turned just as Dr. Carlisle Cullen turned the corner and came upon them. He smiled at them disarmingly and was surprised when the chief's daughter merely blinked at him before giving the girl standing beside her a wary look that bordered on conspiring and Abby's daughter shook her head before giving Carlisle a measuring look her face seemingly blank. "You're the chief's daughter right?" Carlisle asked, "Isabella."

"Bella," she corrected.

"Bella," Carlisle said, his expression remaining friendly. Edward was right about the girl. Her blood was rather tempting and he could understand why it might cause his son some trouble. "And you are Abby Bennett's daughter right?" Carlisle asked, his eyes moving to the girl who seemed to have sparked his son's interest, "Bonnie?" It was odd, he wasn't at all tempted by the girl's blood, though the same could be said about her mother, and it was something that he had always wondered about. But there was something else, a sort of a draw that he felt toward her, something that both Edward and even Rosalie had spoken of. She reminded him of someone that he had encountered long ago, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yes," Bonnie sighed. She was hoping to be able to escape without encountering anymore of the undead but there was of course no such luck.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said, "My son Edward tells me that you have been in a bit of an accident."

Bonnie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "He _would_ know," she muttered. Not that she wasn't glad to be alive. But when the same thing happened and Stefan had saved her she had felt like she owed him something and worse than that she had ended up calling him a friend. The more he had helped her out, the more she had softened toward him and that had led to nothing but death and pain. She didn't want that, not ever again.

"I think it might be beneficial for me to look you over," Carlisle pressed gently. He was curious about her. The way she had spoken, it was clear that she remembered Edward saving her, but she didn't seem all that surprised or curious about how he had done so. He had expected questions and veiled accusations. They were already thinking of ways to cover the incident up. But this Bonnie seemed to be impassive and she seemed more defensive than anything else. Perhaps, it was because Edward had indeed been telling the truth about the girl saving Bella by redirecting the van somehow, and she had her own secrets to keep.

Bonnie eyed the man, with his too pale skin, his ken doll hair, and his smile that likely drove the nurses around the place crazy. His expression was friendly but she knew that giving her a checkup was less of an open suggestion and more of an excuse to see where she stood in terms of his family and their secret. "I'm fine," she said, "Really. You have _nothing to worry about,_ Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle blinked at her a moment and then smiled once he caught the double meaning of her words. "Well," he said, "It was a pleasure to meet you both."

The girls nodded and Bella attempted a smile. They watched as he disappeared around the corner. "Do you think he heard us?" Bella asked, once he was out of sight.

Really it depended on how long he was standing that close to where they were. Or rather how long he had been tuned in to them, with the whole super hearing thing he could have easily heard their entire conversation. It was a good thing that Bonnie hadn't given too much away. "No," Bonnie said, shaking her head, "And if he did there wasn't much to hear. We should go find my mom and your dad."

"Sure," Bella nodded.

Bonnie moved to follow Bella in the direction that Charlie had went but stopped when she remembered her things were still in the hospital room. She sighed at the thought of going back inside but she really didn't have any choice. "I left my stuff inside," she said, "You go ahead. I'll be right back."

Bella nodded again and then headed down the hall after Charlie.

Bonnie journeyed back into the room, ignoring more inquiries on her condition from Tyler and going straight to where her purse and her jacket lay on her bed. She grabbed both quickly before she made her exit.

As she once again left the room she heard voices. She didn't stop until she recognized one as Carlisle Cullen's. "She seemed to know about us," he said, "But she didn't seem like she would tell anyone."

"That's not the point," a female raged.

"What was I supposed to do? Just let her die?" A male. Likely Edward Cullen considering what was just said.

Making a decision Bonnie changed her route and made herself known. "Hi," she said, as she rounded the corner, "Hello? How about everyone just chill out for sec, hm?"

The blonde female that was standing with the two male Cullens gave her a scathing look. "Chill out?" She asked.

Bonnie didn't like her attitude, and so she gave it right back to her. "Yeah," she said, "You know it means calm down. I know you guys are like ancient but I thought that I had used an old enough term that even you would understand."

Their expressions varied from angry, to amused depending on the person, and then they all settled into a mask of shock and Bonnie realized that she wasn't getting anywhere. Her eyes settled on Edward. "Let's talk," she said before she turned back around. She rolled her eyes when she realized that she wasn't being followed. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" Bonnie asked. She was tired of vampires and she decided that unlike with the Salvatore brothers, this would be handled on her terms.

She watched as Dr. Cullen led the blonde girl off shooting her a smile as he went. Bonnie didn't really know what to make of that smile and so she ignored it and led Edward to the same alcove that she had been talking to Bella in.

"You're Bonnie, right," Edward said, "Bella told me about you. You're staying with her and her father."

"Stop with the pleasantries," Bonnie said, "Look, I won't tell anyone about your brief stint of vampire heroism, okay. So you and your family or whatever can calm down and we can all just pretend like none of this ever happened."

He looked shocked and then puzzled, though it was hard to identify any expression on his face because he seemed so still and it was almost as if he had to force the expressions to appear. Bonnie took a step backward. "I really don't know what you're talking about," he said, smiling in a sort of placating manner that didn't sit well with Bonnie, "I was standing right next you and I pushed you out of the way. Nothing super about it."

Bonnie shrugged. "If that's what you want me to tell people then fine," she said. He blinked at her. "So," Bonnie said, "I'm guessing we're done here."

"How did you do it?" He said, abruptly and Bonnie felt a sense of déjà vu.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked. Her playing dumb was far more convincing as she managed to look truly perplexed. She was still human after all so it was far easier for her to express emotions.

"The van," he said, "It was heading toward Bella. You waved your hand and it changed direction. Whatever you did….I _felt _it. We all felt it."

By "we" Bonnie assumed he meant the other Cullens. "And now you're going to go around telling people I moved a van with the wave of my hand? I'm sure that everyone would believe you," Bonnie said.

"No," he said, his hand reaching out quickly and encircling her arm, though thankfully not making contact with her skin, "I would never tell. We…we both have secrets."

Bonnie was surprised that he was acknowledging the fact that he did but even more surprised that he had the gall to actually touch her. Her gaze became lethal, warning. She knew what he was, and apparently whatever she was could cause him harm.

"You're_ touching_ me," Bonnie hissed. Her powers responded to her emotions and she really couldn't be to blame if she were to send him flying across the hall, he was the one making her feel repulsed after all. He let her go quickly and Bonnie was glad to be rid of the icy touch. "And don't compare me to you," she said, "I'm not like you."

"Then what exactly are you?" Edward pressed, his eyes intense with curiosity and something else.

"Over this conversation," Bonnie said. She began to walk away and then stopped, turning back around. "Oh and since you guys seemed so serious about keeping your little secret," she said, "Here's a little tip. Don't talk about it huddled together in the middle of a hallway where people can hear you. Also I am pretty sure if you talked a little lower you could still hear each other. You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, at this rate you all are going to end up digging your own, you know, no pun intended."

Bonnie walked away then, hoping that once she got home and explained things to Bella that she would be tight lipped about the whole thing.

**:::**

Jacob Black sat in his room flipping through a car magazine but not paying attention to the pictures on the pages. He was trying to distract himself and failing. He was worried about Bonnie. His dad kept telling him that she was okay but he needed to hear that from her. He kind of wished that his dad had never told him about the van incident. Jacob didn't even know why Bonnie had been at the school as her first day was supposed to be the following day.

Jacob sighed tossing the magazine on his bed and standing. He couldn't just sit here. If he didn't go over to the Swan-Bennett residence then he was just have to call her.

"Hey Jake," his father called out from the kitchen almost as soon as he left his room, "You've got a phone call. It's a girl."

Jacob rolled his eyes. With his luck it was likely Bella. Not that he didn't enjoy talking to her when she didn't have the Cullens on the brain but she wasn't the girl staying in the Swan-Bennett house that Jacob wanted to get on the phone at the moment.

Jacob walked into the kitchen and took the phone from his father. "Hey," he said a little unenthusiastically into the receiver.

"And here Billy was telling me you were all worried about me," a teasing voice came onto the line, "You don't sound worried to me at all. What's a girl to think?"

"Bonnie!" Jacob exclaimed his eyes widening. He could hear his father's laughter from the other room. "Sorry," he said, "I didn't know it was you."

"Mmmm hmmm," Bonnie laughed, "If you say so."

"So," Jacob said, "I heard you almost got killed today. What was that like?" He was worried, more than a little worried, but his dad had said that she had had enough people hovering all over her for the day and so he decided to try and make her laugh instead.

Bonnie laughed, and Jacob smiled on the other end of the line even though she couldn't see it. "You know how they say that your life flashes before your eyes?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, opening his refrigerator and pulling out a can of coke.

"Totally not true," Bonnie said, "I mean afterward I was just mad at myself because I was trying lay low and now I am the new girl who almost got hit by a van. Go figure."

"It could have been worse," Jacob said, "You could've been the new girl who drives a Prius."

"What is with you and my car?" Bonnie asked, "I bet you wished it got totaled."

"I wouldn't lose any sleep over it if it did," Jacob shrugged, "Unless of course you were inside of it when it happened."

"Of course."

"So if your life didn't flash before your eyes then what were you thinking about when the van was coming toward you?" Jacob asked curiously as he took a seat at his kitchen table.

"Well the first thing I thought was along the lines of, 'oh shit'," Bonnie giggled, "Or it might have been 'well fuck'. I don't really remember."

"A mere technicality," Jacob laughed, "What was the second thing?"

He could almost visualize Bonnie biting her lip during the pause that followed. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh," Bonnie said.

"Alright," Jacob shrugged, "I mean as long as it doesn't have anything to do with that van murdering your clown car."

"I mean it Jake," Bonnie pressed. Still he could hear the smile in her voice. She always laughed at his jokes, even the lame ones. He shook his head, most girls would have likely gotten annoyed with him by now.

"Sure, sure," he conceded, "Now tell me." Jake looked up as his father wheeled into the kitchen so that he could grab a beer from the fridge. He rolled his eyes when Billy began to make kissing noises with his mouth. His father could be such an idiot sometimes. Jacob covered the mouth piece with his hand. "You're a tribal elder," he said to his father, "Act like one."

Billy clutched his beer and the shut the fridge. "Sure, sure," he said, mimicking his son, "And hurry up on that phone. I want to talk to Charlie about that last play."

Jacob gave Billy a look and he left the room laughing once more. Sighing Jacob turned his attention back to the phone. "So are you going to tell me?" He asked, grinning into the receiver.

"Well," Bonnie said hesitantly, "I was kind of sad because if I had died then that would mean that I never got a chance to see La Push."

"That isn't funny at all," Jacob said, "It actually is pretty sad. So sad in fact that I think that you should come down as soon as possible. You know just in case another wild van appears while you're at school tomorrow."

"Abby's driving down to Port Angeles tomorrow," Bonnie said, "But she was planning on dropping by the store for you and Billy afterward so I guess I could be persuaded to join her while she is dropping off your groceries."

Jacob was pretty sure he was grinning like an idiot but he didn't really care. The thought of seeing her was something that he couldn't not grin like an idiot about. "What kind of incentive do you need, Bennett?" Jacob asked.

"How bad do you want me down there, Black?" Bonnie shot back. She had already forgotten all the crap that she had been through that day and she was tempted to stay on the phone all night but she knew that she would have to talk to Bella eventually.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Jacob asked, spinning his now empty Coke can on his table top. He thought she was flirting but he really couldn't tell. He didn't have a lot of experience with girls and Bonnie was different than other girls and so he was even more out of his element than usual. But whether he had a real chance with her or not, he just wanted to see her.

"Maybe," Bonnie teased, "But I'm a nice person so I won't put you through that. How about we negotiate when I get there? Charlie wants to talk to Billy about some football game?" Jacob heard Charlie speaking in the background. "Excuse me," Bonnie laughed, "Baseball game. So I am being kicked off the phone."

Jacob sighed. "So I guess we should probably say goodbye," he said.

"We could…," Bonnie said, "Or….we could ignore their little baseball game and keep talking."

Jacob glanced toward where his dad was in the living room yelling at the television. "I think I like your idea better," Jacob said, "So how the move in go? You all unpacked?"

"Almost," Bonnie replied, "I am starting think I had no life. I mean it's like I barely had anything to unpack."

"You missing home yet?" Jacob asked.

"Yes and no," Bonnie said honestly, "I miss some things but not others. I miss my friends but…some things happened before I left and I don't think things will be the same between us anymore."

"You said yesterday that you've known them since like first grade," he said, "I know what that's like. And yeah sometimes shit happens but your friends are your friends, Bonnie. That doesn't change overnight. Besides, I mean it's you. I don't think that anyone would ever want to stop being friends with you once they start. I mean, I know I wouldn't."

There was a silence on the other end and Jacob thought that maybe he had said the wrong thing. "I think," Bonnie said after a while, "You just gave me my incentive, Black."

"I didn't know you were so easy, Bennett. I could say stuff like that all the time if you want," Jacob offered.

"Don't," Bonnie said, "I'm getting too attached to you already."

Jacob smiled, glad that it wasn't entirely one sided with them. But her tone gave him pause. "Is that a bad thing?" Jacob asked.

He heard her sigh and Jacob frowned. "It is for people like me," Bonnie said quietly. When she cared about someone it seemed that it only ever ended in them being lost to her in one way or another. "I think I should go," she said.

"Alright," Jacob frowned, not liking the way the conversation had taken a turn, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Bonnie agreed. He waited when she didn't hand the phone to Charlie. "Jake," she whispered, suddenly sounding serious.

"Yeah?"

"Can I care about you?" She asked. She needed to know that it was safe to. That she wouldn't get hurt. She trusted him and though she didn't completely understand why, she did.

"Yeah, Bonnie," he said, his voice low, "You can care about me. I would never do anything to hurt you. Never."

"Okay," Bonnie said.

He could hear tears in her voice but somehow he knew that they weren't sad tears. "Okay," he said.

**:::**

Bonnie sat across from Bella at their kitchen table that night stirring her tea absently as she told the girl everything. From the Salvatores coming to town, to her Grams dying, to Abby showing up, to coming to Forks, to the Cullens. The only thing that she left out was the Quileute. Billy had warned her that no one outside of the pack was supposed to know but she and Abby were privy to the information because they had some connection to it all that no one would explain to her. "In due time, young one," Billy had said.

Bonnie continued to stir her tea as she waited for Bella to give her some kind of reaction. Abby and Charlie were in bed, though Bonnie had discussed with them both at length that she would be telling Bella the truth. Frankly, Bonnie was relieved the girl knew. It was one thing to have everyone protecting Bella, but it would be much easier in Bonnie's opinion if Bella was aware of the situation. They would have to show her how to protect herself if ever the need arose.

Bonnie had been talking to Jacob up until the hour before and she had been surprised by how worried he had seemed to be about her, even if he did try not to show it. It made her even more grateful that Abby hadn't told her father. Still it was nice having someone genuinely concerned about her wellbeing. She hadn't thought that she would ever get that again after her Grams died.

Bonnie sighed as the silence continued to stretch. "I get that you had a crush on Edward or whatever," she said, "Besides that all of this must be a shock. I know Edward saved my life but you can't focus on one good thing and trick yourself into believing that he's a good person. He isn't a person, he's a predator and we're his prey so we have to be careful, Bella. This isn't a game. Vampires kill, I've seen it, and I am not just talking about what happened with my Grams. I've told you about the people of my home town. And all of these animal attacks that have been going on in Forks lately aren't animal attacks. I'm not saying that it's the Cullens because Abby and Billy claim that they feed off animals, but they are still capable of it. I mean Stefan was the same way with the animal thing, but he still had his weak moments."

"I get all that," Bella said, waving her hand dismissively, her pale skin looking almost luminescent in the light of the kitchen, "I just…I want you to teach me how to protect myself and the Edward thing…i-is a non-issue now. I mean I was curious about his family and now I know so… I'm just kind of amazed at what you did for me. I mean you're a witch and a Salem one at that so you know what could happen if that's exposed and you still…risked yourself to save my life. That isn't a small thing Bonnie….Thank you."

Bonnie nodded looking down at her tea. She couldn't remember anyone ever thanking her for using her powers before. Everyone in Mystic Falls seemed to understand what exposure would mean for Stefan and Damon, but no one got what it would mean for her if people found out. Yeah, her Grams had not been closed mouth about it, but everyone thought that those had been the ramblings of an old drunk. No one had taken her seriously and Bonnie didn't know what would have happened if they had. "I couldn't just watch you die," she said, "We're practically family now and, I protect my own."

Bella nodded. "So what do we do at school tomorrow?" Bella asked, "I am pretty sure people will have questions."

"We act normal and feed them the story that Edward came up with if anyone even noticed him being there," Bonnie said, "I don't think that anyone saw me besides you and the Cullens so I guess my secret is safe."

"We do have that trip tomorrow so maybe people will just be excited to get out of school for the day," Bella shrugged, "I'm pretty sure you're in my Biology class so I can just stick your name next to mine on the permission slip. Like you said, we're practically family. Did you…maybe want to ride in to school together tomorrow?"

"Sure," Bonnie said, "It'll save gas. We can take your monster because I don't feel like driving, at least not until I go up to see Jacob after school."

"Jacob, huh?" Bella asked. It was clear to her that her friend had a crush on Bonnie, though Bonnie didn't seem to notice.

Bella sounded like she was hinting at something. Bonnie frowned a little. The thought that perhaps Bella had decided that Jacob was good enough for her to hang out with not that her brief bought with Cullen mania was over. The thought upset Bonnie though she wasn't sure why. "What?" Bonnie asked, "Did you maybe want to come?"

Bella smiled and sipped her own tea. Jacob would probably kill her if she invited herself to what he had probably hoped would be alone time with Bonnie, besides she would have to cook dinner the next day because Abby was driving up to Port Angeles to pick up some supplies from an occult shop she had once found there. "I think I'll pass," Bella said, "Maybe next time though."

The silence stretched once more and Bonnie sighed as Bella stared at her. "You want to see don't you?" She said. Bella nodded eagerly and Bonnie laughed. "Alright," she said, "Come on."

The two girls went out the back door and into the night. Neither of them noticed the movement in the trees behind the property.

Edward Cullen had been trying to get into the house but the place seemed to be locked down tight and thanks to a privacy spell that Abby had placed on the house, that he had no knowledge of, he was unable to hear anything from inside. Both Bonnie and Bella's minds were closed off to him, Bonnie's magic protecting hers, and the whole things was infuriating.

He watched as the girls stopped in the middle of the backyard. Bonnie standing across from Bella. Bonnie held out her hand and seemed to be concentrating on something. "I'm connected," Bonnie said, "To nature. To the earth. The wind. Water. Fire. Everything."

Bonnie closed her eyes and suddenly the wind picked up and leaves rose from the ground spinning around the girls, before they settled just as quickly. "Oh my God," Bella said, her eyes wide, "That was…"

"You haven't even seen the half of it," Bonnie smirked. Bella laughed and Bonnie smiled. "We should probably go in," she said, after a while, "We do have school in the morning."

Bella nodded. The turned and began to walk toward the house. "So how many classes do you think we'll have together other than bio? I'm pretty sure you're like the only sane person I'll be able to talk to outside of Angela."

"At least you're not the only new girl anymore," Bonnie pouted, "I've never been the new girl. Living in one town my whole life has definitely spoiled me."

Edward watched them go inside and for the first time in days his mind wasn't centered on Bella and her blood, but Bonnie and her powers. Inside as Bella dreamed of magic and Bonnie dreamed of wolves, Edward watched the house silently long after the lights went out.

**:::**

Alice Cullen watched as Edward's eyes immediately found Bonnie Bennett across the school parking lot as the students were being rounded onto the bus. After saving Bella from the embarrassing the task of refusing Mike Newton's invitation to homecoming, Bonnie was being introduced to Bella's friends.

While the girl smiled politely at the other students Alice took in her ensemble beneath her jacket. A floral burnout Henley top, underneath a knitted vest. Dark skinny jeans, double chained necklace with a turquoise stone, and black knee high boots that Alice had in her own wardrobe. Yes, she definitely approved of the ensemble. "At least she had good fashion sense," she commented, causing the faintest of smiles to appear on Jasper Hale's face as he stood next to her.

"Even if she knows what we are?" Edward asked.

Alice shrugged. "She has her own secrets," she said, "Besides, we're going to be good friends."

Edward looked down at her raising and eyebrow in question. "You've seen it?" He asked.

Alice gave an infinitesimal shake of her head. "My powers don't seem to work on her," she said sadly, only to perk up a moment later, "But I have this feeling…we're going to be very close. I may not be able to see her future, but I've seen glimpses of her in yours." She didn't miss the faint smile that appeared on Edward's face though he attempted to hide it.

Edward nodded and they began to walk toward the busses. As they walked Jasper leaned down and whispered into Alice's ear. "What do you think she's hiding?" He asked, glancing over to where Bonnie and Bella stood together laughing.

Alice shrugged. As none of their powers worked on the girl and their thirst seemed to disappear whenever they got close to her, she had even sparked Jasper's interest, which was a rare thing. "I don't know," Alice said, "But we'll find out soon. Trust me."

**:::**

The only thing that Bonnie didn't like about the greenhouse was the fact that the humidity inside of was causing her curls to fall slightly. The plants seemed to be calling out to her. Everyone seemed to have questions about who she was and where she was from, but she ignored them in favor of the focusing on the nature that surrounded her.

She seemed to have become some sort of commodity overnight. It was weird. Usually when she hung out with Elena and Caroline, they were the ones that people paid attention to while Bonnie seemed to fade into the background.

She had managed to slip away from Bella and her friends however, and Bella seemed to understand as she had been going through the same thing only a few days ago. Bonnie continued to follow the crowd as the over enthusiastic teacher went on and on about recycling.

"So you're from Mystic Falls," a voice said from behind her, "Where is that exactly?"

Bonnie stepped away slightly as Edward Cullen appeared next to her. She didn't even both asking where he had gotten his information from. "Did I say or do anything yesterday that would make you think that it was okay to actually talk to me?" Bonnie asked looking at him incredulously.

His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "You didn't answer my question," he said.

Bonnie almost laughed in his face. "No," she said, "I don't plan on answering it either. I thought we decided to forget we knew the other existed and go on with our merry little lives."

"That's what _you_ decided," Edward corrected.

"Well then," Bonnie said, "I guess this conversation is over." Bonnie moved to walk away from him when he grabbed her arm. "What the hell is your problem?" Bonnie asked. She had half a mind to set his sleeve on fire, the same way she had done with Ben. Though now what she was in Abby's hands she didn't need water to do it.

"Do you have to be so infuriating all the time?" he asked, "I just asked you a simple question. Why can't you just answer me?"

Bonnie snatched her arm out of his grip. "Oh I don't know," she said, "Maybe for the same reason you can't seem to understand the fact that I want to be left alone. I said that I would keep your little secret and unless you want me to take back that promise then I suggest that you _back off_."

The glass in the green house began to shake and Bonnie shut her eyes tightly. She usually had better control over her powers than this. She was just angry and annoyed and she really wanted to try the aneurism trick that Abby had taught her on him.

Edward looked around him and frowned. "What's happening?" he asked. He reached out to her and she took a step back, sensing it even with her eyes closed. "Are you okay?"

Suddenly Bella was there grabbing Bonnie's shoulders and grinding his teeth and clenching his fist Edward disappeared.

"It's okay," Bella whispered, "You're okay. He's gone." Bonnie nodded, taking a deep breath. Slowly she opened her eyes. The glass stopped shaking and everything settled. With the noise and the exploring no one around them had seemed the notice the commotion. "That was close," she said, "You have to be careful."

"No," Bonnie said, "I have to figure out a way to make sure he and his family stays the hell away from me." As Jessica walked up to them gushing about the news that Mike Newton had asked her to homecoming Bonnie fought the urge to roll her eyes. He had also asked her and Bella, but Bonnie decided to keep that to herself. "I'm not feeling well," Bonnie interjected, "I think I'm going to go wait for you guys on the bus."

Bella frowned, concerned. "Do you want me to come with you?" She asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm fine," she said, "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a little bit."

Bella looked uncertain but she let Bonnie go. Bonnie left the greenhouse and as she did she felt Tyler Crowley's eyes on her but she ignored him. There were already rumors that he wanted to ask her to homecoming when she hadn't even gotten through her first day of school yet, and she really didn't want to be bothered.

As soon as she made it outside, Edward made a beeline toward her and her anger rose. Why couldn't she just find some sort of vampire repellant spell or something? What was it about her that made it seem okay to vampires to harass her at any given moment? "What?!" Bonnie spat, spinning around at the last minute and causing Edward to jump slightly.

"Look," he said, "I'm not trying to upset you. Whatever happened back there it was obviously because I upset you in some way-"

"You don't know anything," Bonnie snapped, "Just leave me alone." The puddle of water at their feet, left over from the ran the day before, suddenly caught fire causing Edward to jump back and look at her with wide eyes. The flames were gone just as quickly, though Bonnie grew even angrier at herself for not being able to control her emotions.

"Bonnie-" He began sounding concerned when he should have been afraid.

"Don't," Bonnie said, holding up her hand, "I don't know what you're trying to do here but we're not going to be friends, okay. I could care less about you and your little secret or your fake creepy pseudo family. What you are disgusts me and I don't want you _anywhere_ near me. If you come near me again, I won't be so nice about it."

"This is you being nice?" Edward asked, one eyebrow raised.

"As far as you're concerned," Bonnie stated, "Yes." He was just like Stefan and Damon. He wasn't interested in her; but her powers and as soon as he found out what she was capable of she was willing to best that he wouldn't hesitate to use it to his advantage. "Whatever obsession that you have with me I suggest you get over it."

Edward was about to speak when Alice and Jasper walked up to them. He could tell from Alice's thoughts that she was attempting to defuse the situation. With the way the Bonnie was looking at them he didn't think it possible even without being able to read Bonnie's thoughts. "Hi," Alice said, smiling at Bonnie her tone friendly, "Are you riding back with us?"

Bonnie looked from Edward to her and back again, shaking her head a bitter laugh leaving her mouth that made her sound much older than her years. "I think I'll pass, thanks," she muttered.

They watched her walk away and from the look on Edward's face Alice could tell that he wasn't done pursuing her just yet. However, she was sure that they would definitely have to change their tactics.

**:::**

As soon as Bella pulled up to the Swan residence Bonnie jumped out of the brunette's truck, her backpack in tow and walked straight over to her Prius. She got into the blue car and dug her keys out of the front pocket of her book bag before tossing it into the passenger's seat and buckling her seatbelt. Putting the keys in the ignition she started the car and then pulled out of the drive, shooting off in the direction of La Push Reserve. Bella looked on worriedly after her.

Bonnie's emotions were everywhere, and her powers were responded to them. No one had actually told her how to get to La Push, or the Black home once she crossed the border. But something was guiding her there. Her thoughts stayed solely on Jacob, almost as if she were in some sort of trance as she drove without knowing where she was going. She knew that she had to get to Jacob and something was leading her there.

When she had first gotten into town although she had put on a brave face on the inside she had been a mess. But Jacob had gotten her to smile and to laugh, and to feel more normal than she had since the beginning of the school year before the Salvatore brothers had entered her life. But it was more than that, she realized as she drove past the sign welcoming her to La Push, feeling as if she were coming home. Her emotions seemed to calm immediately and yet her powers were still abuzz. The anger that had pushed her over the edge when she was near the Cullens vanished and Bonnie felt at peace for the first time in a long time. It was as if the reservation was calling out to her, pulling to her, and accepting her as its own. It sounded insane but that was how she felt.

Bonnie pulled up in front of what somehow she knew to be the Black house. The red slightly chipped paint, the cars littering the grounds, the white trim; it was the most welcoming sight that Bonnie had seen since she had left Virginia. She knew that this was where Jacob was, she could feel him even before she saw him.

Bonnie watched as he walked out of the garage. His hair was pulled back, he was wearing a wife beater the weather having warmed since that morning, though the sun was still absent hidden in the gray skies`. He was covered in grease and sweat, a dirty rag hanging out of his back pocket. The tension left her body as soon as she saw him.

He didn't look at all surprised to see her, even though she was supposed to be arriving with Abby hours from now. Bonnie put her car into park and cut off the engine. She watched as Jacob walked over to her car, a worried frown on his face. Bonnie unbuckled her seatbelt and even before she could move to do so Jacob was opening the door for her. As soon as he managed to help her to her feet and he shut the door behind her, Bonnie threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She ignored the grime as she clung to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck as she cried. She let everything out of her; her grief over her Grams, over losing her friends, leaving home, meeting her estranged mother, almost dying, her powers being exposed, and having to deal with yet another group of vampires when all she wanted was to stay away from them.

"I've got you," Jacob whispered, rubbing her back, "You're okay." He hated seeing her like this. He had somehow sensed that she was coming, that she needed him. He couldn't explain it, but somehow he had felt her presence the moment she had entered the reservation. It was an odd feeling but he wasn't about to question it, not now when she needed him. Not when she was basically having a nervous breakdown in his arms.

After a while Bonnie's sobs subsided and she pulled away from him. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, "Ever since I've got here you've been dealing with my crap."

"Don't apologize," he said, "Do you want to come inside?" He held her face in his hands and wiped her tears from her eyes with the pads of his thumbs.

Bonnie nodded, smiling through her tears. "I missed you," she hiccupped, "I really am starting to hate Forks."

"I missed you, too," he said. Jacob took her hand and began to lead her towards his house. Ordinarily he would have felt self-conscious. He loved his home but it was small and they didn't have much in comparison to most. But it didn't really matter because Bonnie was upset and though he hadn't known her long, he felt that she wasn't the type to judge. "You could always pack up again and move down her with me and Billy," he said, only half joking.

"Don't tempt me," Bonnie sighed. This place, this earth, Jacob, all of it felt more that home than Mystic Falls ever had and she hadn't even been there for five minutes.

Jacob had been worried and now he could see his worries had come from somewhere. If he could he would keep her close to him all the time but he doubted Abby would ever forgive him if he kidnapped her daughter. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jacob asked as he opened the front door to his house and led Bonnie inside.

Bonnie frowned. She did. She wanted to tell him everything and she wasn't afraid to because she thought that he would understand, something inside told her that he would understand better than anyone. But she couldn't tell him. Billy didn't want him to know about any of this until he phased, if he ever phased. The whole thing was just so fucked up.

"It's something that you can't tell me," Jacob stated. He seemed to be able to read her without her saying a word. "Will you be able to talk to my dad?" He asked, because she needed to talk to someone.

Bonnie nodded.

"He's in the living room," Jacob said, "But I kind of ruined your clothes so um…my sisters left some stuff behind, some clothes that might fit. Their room is just down the hall there on your left. You can change and then talk to my dad. I'll be in the shower."

Bonnie smiled and nodded again. She moved in the direction that he had gestured in but stopped half way down the hall. She turned around and walked back to where Jacob stood near the front door. She leaned in a kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jake," she smiled.

Jacob smiled back touching his cheek, his face reddening. "No problem," he said, clearing his throat to hide his embarrassment.

Bonnie disappeared into the room that Jacob had indicated. She looked at herself in the mirror and wasn't surprised to find that she looked a mess and not just her clothes. Sighing she wiped off her face with her hands and began to dig through the drawers for something clean to change into. They were mostly empty. Feeling invasive and embarrassed Bonnie moved over to the closet.

There as a heather jersey dress hanging inside. Whichever of the Black twins that the dress belonged to, they had good taste. There was detailing all over the body and the exposed seams giving it a sort of edge. It was casual and flared at the bottom. Bonnie looked at the other clothing that still hung and found a black jacket that she could wear over it, to tie the dress in with her boots. It felt a little weird, raiding someone's wardrobe that she had never met but somehow she could bring herself to feel uncomfortable.

Bonnie changed her clothes quickly, putting her boots back on. There were a few hair accessories littering the vanity across the room. She dug through them and found and long black hair clip, using it to pin up the limp curls that greenhouse had ruined. "Much better," Bonnie said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath she left the room and went out to greet Billy. Billy was in the living room, his chair empty as he pulled himself onto the couch. He patted the spot next to him as he entered. "Hello beautiful," he said,

Bonnie grinned. "You really are an old flirt," she said.

"You should stop talking to your mother about me," he said as Bonnie took the seat next to him.

"Actually," Bonnie grinned, "I got that tidbit for Jake."

Billy laughed before he suddenly became serious. He turned the upper half of his body toward her. "Jake says you had a rough day," he said, his tone leading.

"That's one way of putting it," Bonnie said, "I'm assuming mom and Charlie let you in on Edward Cullen saving my life."

"After you saving Bella," Billy nodded, "I knew you were a brave girl when I first saw you." He studied Bonnie, taking in the girl's uncertainty.  
"I don't feel brave," Bonnie sighed, "I feel trapped. The Cullens know about my power. They don't understand it or what I am but how long will it be until they figure it out? Edward keeps approaching me. He won't let up. My emotions have been harder to control since Grams…I can't…I keep losing control. Slipping. I've been lucky and no one has noticed but I won't be lucky forever."

Billy nodded. He placed a warm hand over hers. He knew what she was made of, knew what her presence would mean to his people, his tribe, and especially his son. She was where she needed to be and he had to make sure that she stayed. "You may be afraid and unsure now," he said, "But you are stronger then all of this, Bonnie. You are destined for great things. Your control will come with time. As for the Cullens…you keep giving them hell."

Bonnie smirked. "How do you know I've been giving them hell?" Bonnie asked.

"Because," Billy grinned, "You are your mother's daughter." He was easy to talk to, just the same as Jacob. He seemed to know something that she didn't. The underlying authority in his voice made her trust him and believe in what he was saying. She was stronger than this and she could handle what anyone threw at her. "If you need a reprieve," Billy said becoming serious, "You'll always have a home here."

"I know that," Bonnie said, "I feel that." This would be her safe haven, she didn't think she could feel as at home anywhere else, even if she didn't understand why.

"Hold on to that feeling," Billy said, "And know that you're always welcome here." She would me of them, in greater magnitude than Abby was now.

"Thanks, Billy," Bonnie said. She nudged him playfully and the chieftain laughed. "You're not so bad for an old flirt," she added.

Billy chuckled as he looked at her sideways. "So are you going to be Jacob's date tonight?" Billy asked.

"Date?" Bonnie asked.

He had been receiving phone calls as soon as Bonnie pulled into the reservation. Everyone was curious and he wasn't surprised at how quickly they were taking action for find out information about her. "Well," Billy said, "This place isn't all that big and everyone really loves your mom. A few people saw you drive in and everyone wants to meet you. If you ask me I'd say that they just want an excuse to have a bonfire."

"Bonfire?" Bonnie asked sounding like a parrot.

Billy scooted toward the end of the couch and reached for his chair. "That dress looks better on you than it did on Rachel," he said, "I'm sure Jacob will approve."

Bonnie blushed touching her hair self-consciously. "Of course he will," she said outwardly, "He's a guy and I'm showing leg."

Billy let out a surprised bark of laughter. "That's true," he said. "Still it should be fun. You'll get to see me in action. The legends are even better when I have a big audience."

"I look forward to it," Bonnie smiled. She had already decided that she would go. She was feeling so much better now. She wanted to stay in this place for as long as she could before she had to go home. "I should maybe call Bella and see if she wants to come down," Bonnie said, "I think she was worried when I left."

Billy frowned slightly, but smiled a moment later when Bonnie moved to assist him without being asked as if she had done so a million times before. Bonnie stood and helped him maneuver back into this chair. _She's a good girl_, he thought. "Is calling Bella really a good idea? She might feel like a third wheel," he teased.

"Billy," Bonnie chastised. She had no idea why the man insisted on pimping out his son. First Bella and now her. She wondered who would be next.

Bonnie stopped as she heard footsteps. "Sounds like someone is feeling better," Jacob's voice rang out from down the hallway.

"Yeah," Bonnie said, looking in Jacob's direction as he appeared, "Your dad helped."

"You're not just saying that are you because…," Jacob trailed as he entered the living room. His mouth dropped open when his eyes landed on Bonnie. "Whoa," he said, before he could stop himself. His eyes widened as he looked from his father to Bonnie and then back again. "I mean…um…you look nice," he said, "I mean the dress looks nice on you…I mean…it's a nice dress."

Bonnie tried to remember if she had ever been "whoa'ed" at before and she didn't think that she had. "Thanks," she grinned,

"Was a nice dress when Rachel wore it too," Billy said as he wheeled past Jacob, "Don't remember you ever having that reaction to it though."

Jacob glared at him and Bonnie bit back her laughter. Bonnie touched Jacob's should smiling as she passed and followed Billy into the kitchen. She was pretty sure she could watch them all day and never get bored. She walked over toward the phone and called Bella. She only stayed on the phone for a moment before hanging up.

"Bella is riding down with mom and Charlie," Bonnie said, "I guess I'm stuck going with you guys."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, "Going where?"

"Bonfire," Billy said, "And I am actually heading down to the beach with Harry and Sue so…you two are on your own." Billy winked at Jacob as he left the room.

Bonnie knew exactly what Billy was doing but she found that she didn't mind all that much. "Do you think you can stand the company, Black?" she asked.

Jacob stopped glaring at his father and gave Bonnie his full attention. As far as he was concerned it would be fine if she never left. Jacob's face broke out into a grin, "Sure, sure," he said, "But we're leaving the clown car here."

**:::**

Jacob Black had never been a lady's man; that was Quil Ateara's job (at least in his own head). So it didn't quite seem to be within the realm of logic to Quil for Jacob to walk onto First Beach, with one of the hottest girls Quil had ever seen on his arm. The moment was just so very surreal as he watched Jacob make his way through the crowd, introducing the girl to a few people and stopping to talk to others, that Quil almost had to pinch himself. At last the two greeted Jacob's dad and Harry Clearwater and then toward him and Embry Call.

"Close your mouth Ateara," Embry said, as he sat down next to Quil on an overturned log, "You're starting to catch flies."

Quil shoved Embry in the shoulder playfully, his only response a quiet sort smile that only Embry could pull off. Quil rolled his eyes as they watched Jacob and the girl get closer. "Hey," Quil said, "She kinda looks like, Ab."

"That's because she's her daughter you idiot," Embry said, shaking his head, "You know. The reason that we're having the bonfire in the first place."

Quil shrugged. "I came for the food and he women, man," he said.

Embry laughed quietly. "Yeah," he replied, "And food is all you're going to get because I am pretty sure the women didn't come for you."

"At least I can actually talk to a girl," he said, "I bet you ten bucks that you won't even manage to say hi when Jacob introduces her."

"Yeah," Embry said, "Probably because I'm be too busy laughing at whatever terrible pick up line you try on her. Seriously, man, I think you should skip it. If she's anything like, Ab then she'll eat you for breakfast. Besides, Jake seems to like her. He won't shut up about. Which you would know if you paid attention."

"Just because he got over his crush on Bella, doesn't mean he gets dibs on the next one," Quil said.

"Dib?" Embry asked, "Dude, she's a person not a bag of chips."

Before Quil could retort, Jacob and Bonnie were within in ear shout. "Hey idiots," Jacob said, as he and Bonnie sat down on a fallen log across from them, "You guys been bored without me."

"Actually," Quil said, "We've be speculating about your lady friend. Haven't we, Em?" Embry just shook his head. "You want to introduce us, Black?"

Jacob looked over and Bonnie and the two shared a look. "Are you sure you want to meet them?" He whispered.

"They're your friends," she whispered back, smiling at his embarrassment.

"Bonnie, the one over there trying to look invisible is Embry Call," Jacob said gesturing with his head, "And this loud mouth is Quil Ateara. Guys, this is Abby's daughter, Bonnie Bennett."

"Hi," Bonnie said, looking in between the two.

"Hi," Embry returned, "Nice to meet you. Your mom is really cool." Abby helped his mom out a lot and he had a real soft spot for her.

"Thanks," she said, "Nice to meet you too."

"I'm actually not a loud mouth," Quil smirked, "I just have a way with words that makes, Jakey, jealous." Bonnie bit her lip to keep from laughing as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I can see why Ab named you Bonnie, I mean it means beautiful and you definitely are that."

Embry managed to hide his laughter behind his hand, but Jacob didn't bother. Bonnie hid her own amusement by burying her face in Jacob's shoulder. "Seriously, Quil, stop," Jacob laughed, "You sound like an ass."

Quil shrugged as he reached into the cooler at Embry's feet and tossed Jacob a Coke. "Whatever man," he said, "It was worth a try." He tossed a can in Bonnie's direction, surprised when she caught it. "Nice reflexes," he said.

"Thanks," Bonnie said. She had a feeling that the cooler would be full of beer if there weren't adults around but didn't mind that it wasn't. She hadn't felt much like drinking since she had left Mystic Falls and she had always been a lightweight.

"So," Quil said, "How you liking Forks, Bonbon?"

Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes. "Sorry," he said, "He was dropped on his head as a baby. Effected his motor skills I think."

"It's fine," Bonnie said, patting Jacob's knee, "I kind of like the nickname." She didn't normally but she didn't mind it in the company of Jake and his friends. She liked them already, and she was glad that Jacob didn't feel the need to change the way he acted around them because she was there. "It's okay," she said, to Quil, "I think I might want to move to La Push though."

"There's room at my place," he offered.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but Bonnie beat him to it. "Before or after you get rid of your blow up doll?" Bonnie asked, her face completely serious as opened her drink and took a sip.

Embry laughed, spitting out pop as he did so. Jacob chuckled, his like for Bonnie increasing if at all possible.

"Definitely after," Quil said, playing along good naturedly, "I mean I wouldn't mind having you both but she's kind of on the jealous side."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Bonnie smirked, "I mean, you're such a smooth talker."

"You know it," Quil winked.

"You're pretty cool, Bennett," Embry said, "I can see why Jacob likes you so much." Bonnie looked at him in surprise and he ducked as Jacob threw a stick at his head.

"How long have you guys been friends?" Bonnie asked, changing the subject.

"Too long," they all said at the same time before bursting into laughter. Bonnie smiled as they began telling her stories of their childhood, Jacob wincing at the more embarrassing ones. These were the times that she missed having with her own friends. The care free days that mad Bonnie remember why they were friends in the first place. She doubted she would ever have that with her own friends again.

Still Bonnie couldn't be sad, not with Jacob so happy and in a place that she was already growing to love. Everyone was so welcoming of her and Bonnie felt like she had been among them all of her life the same way that Jacob had.

"So Bonbon," Quil said, "Since you're going to be hanging out with us now, how do you feel about a little initiation?"

Jacob and Embry shared a look but Bonnie ignored them. "What did you have in mind?" Bonnie asked. Quil opened his mouth, but Bonnie cut him off. "If you say anything about skinny dipping, Ateara, I swear I will have to kill you," she said, "Besides, it's too cold."

"Does that mean you're game when it warms up?" He asked. She gave him a lethal look and he held up his hands. "Okay," he said, "How about a little shake and spray?"

"What?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Jacob grinned and shook his head. "He wants you to shake up a can of pop and spray someone with it," he clarified, "Juvenile we know but almost always hilarious." Embry nodded.

Bonnie looked in between them. She was getting used to doing stupid things just for the hell of it when she was in Jake's company. It was becoming the only time that she ever had fun lately. "Alright," she said, "I'm in."

Quil smiled rubbing his hands together. "So, Bonbon," he grinned, "How about we choose your victim?" He scanned their surroundings until his eyes landed on Paul Lahote, who was hitting on a girl who in Quil's opinion was out of his league. "Perfect," he said, "Paul Lahote."

Jacob's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, Quil," he protested, "No way in hell." Jacob didn't have a problem with Paul in particular, even though he could be an asshole at times. It was just that if Bonnie went through with it then Paul would either go off the rails or see it as an opening to try and hit on her, neither outcome was something that Jacob was okay with.

"Is he really that bad?" Bonnie asked, resting her chin on Jacob's shoulder. She had never been particularly affectionate or touchy with her male friends, outside of one or two hugs with Matt here and there, but touching Jacob seemed so natural, that she didn't actually consciously think about it.

"No," Quil said, too quickly, "Paul's cool. Like a big brother."

Bonnie's eyes narrowed suspiciously but Quil didn't seem to notice. She looked at Quil assessing him, a plan forming. "Toss me a can," she said.

"Bonnie," Jacob said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it, "You don't have to. He's just being a dumb ass."

Bonnie smiled, unwrapping herself from around him and standing. "It's okay Jacob," she said, winking down at him, "I want your friends to like me." She began shaking the can. "Are you coming, Ateara?" she asked, "You know, to make sure I don't chicken out." Jacob raised a brow at her, but she kept her face blank.

"Sure." Quil said, standing, "I mean if you want to get me alone that badly, who am I to deny you?"

Jacob and Embry rolled their eyes at each other watching as the two disappeared, Bonnie shaking the can as she walked.

"I caught the wink," Embry said, "What's she up to?"

Jacob shrugged. "Who knows?" he said, "I guess we just have to wait and see what happens. Whatever it is Quil deserves it for being such an idiot."

Embry laughed. "You know how he gets around girls," Embry said, "Especially, pretty ones." Jacob frowned and Embry laughed harder. "Don't look like that, " he said, "I didn't say I was going after her. Anyway, I know how much you like her and it isn't exactly one-sided."

"Huh?" Jacob asked, dumbfounded.

"Remember how after you talked to her last night on the phone you called me so you could completely overanalyze the whole conversation like some whipped jackass, because you knew that if you called Quil even that he would laugh at you even if he has more experience with girls than I do," Embry recounted. "Then you went on and on about how you thought that she would never like you that way but that you didn't care as long as she would let you be there for her."

Jacob sighed, wondering why he had to go over everything that he had said as if Jacob wasn't a part of the conversation. "Yeah, yeah," Jacob said defensively, "I remember. So what."

"So," Embry said, "It isn't one-sided. I may not have a lot of experience with this kind of thing but I pay attention to things, to people. She likes you, probably a lot more than she realizes."

Jacob was trying not to get his hopes up but Embry, though quiet, was very observant and had always known how to read people. "I know she like me as a friend," Jacob said.

"You don't look at your friends the ways she was looking at you man," he countered.

"How was she looking at me?" Jacob asked. He knew she didn't look at him the ways she look at everyone else, there was something more to it. But they were close even if they had gotten close rather fast. Besides that she didn't really know anyone else yet.

"She looks at you like," Embry sighed, "I don't know, Jake. I mean I just met her so I wouldn't know exactly….it's not like I have anything to compare it to…."

"Em," Jacob pressed, "Just say it."

Embry took a deep breath and hoped that he was right and that he wasn't setting his friend up to get hurt. "She looks at you like," he said, "You're the only thing that's ever made her happy. Like you're the center."

Jacob frowned, not understanding. "The center or what?"

Embry shrugged, feeling like an idiot. "I don't know," he groaned, "Everything I guess. Just...forget I said anything, man. I sound like a jackass."

Jacob laughed halfheartedly, and shook his head. Embry didn't really sound as crazy as he thought he did. As soon as the words had left Embry's mouth Jacob had finally had a label on how he was starting to feel. "The center of everything," he said to himself.

Embry left Jacob to his thoughts and looked beyond to where Bonnie and Quil were sneaking up behind Paul. No one seemed to notice them. "She might actually pull this off," he said.

Jacob followed Embry's gaze until his eyes found Bonnie and Quil. They were behind Paul though Jacob realized Quil was standing a lot closer. Quil poked Bonnie in the side and gestured with his head at Paul and Jacob had the urge to smack him in the back of his head but he stayed where he was.

Bonnie waited until the girl that Paul was hitting on stood up to go help set up the food. Jacob and Embry watched as she sprayed a still seated Paul, soaking his neck and torso. Quil began to laugh but Bonnie threw the can at Quil's feet and took off running faster than Jacob even though possible given she was running in her boots on sand.

"I knew he'd be too busy laughing to run," Bonnie said, as reached them, smiling and out of breath.

"What the fuck?" Paul yelled, standing. She watched as Paul spun around, the only thing he saw when he did being Quil with and empty can of coke at his feet. "Seriously, Ateara?" Paul growled, "Do you have a death wish?"

Quil gapped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a sea bass, his eyes blinking rapidly. They stood frozen like that for a moment before Quil took off running and Paul chased after.

Bonnie held her side as she laughed. "Oh my gosh," she snorted, "Did you see his face? I've never seen anyone's eyes get that big that fast." She felt free. For the first time in a while she wasn't worrying about anything other than other than being in the moment. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

Jacob and Embry laughed as well. But they all stopped when they heard a splash. They froze looking at each other.

"You don't think he-" Embry began but stopped at the sight of Quil walking towards them, completely soaked. It was obvious that he had just been thrown in the water.

The laughter reached and all new high when Quil stopped in front of them shivering and glaring. "That was evil, Bennett," he said, and then after a moment, "You're in."

He began to walk away from them. "Where are you going?" Bonnie asked once her laughter subsided.

"I need to change my clothes because someone got me thrown in the water in the middle of March," Quil glared.

"Hey Quil," Jacob called as he kept walking, "Do you still want to go skinny dipping?"

A new round of laughter started with Quil flipped them off, his hand shaking with the chill as he did so. Bonnie thought that even if she did miss her old friends, she kind of loved her new ones already.

**:::**

Bonnie sat on the hood of her car in the parking lot of Forks High School. She was texting Caroline. Spending time the Jacob and his friends had made her miss her own and Caroline was the only one that she felt comfortable contacting, though she still didn't tell her where she was.

Bella was sitting in the driver's seat with the door open, her legs dangling out of Bonnie's Prius, the radio playing as they waited for school to start.

"What is with these song lyrics?" Bella asked, "They're really bad. They might as well be nonexistent."

Bonnie stuffed her phone in her pocket and slid off of the hood of her car. "That's because most pop music isn't meant to be listened to and interpreted," she said, "It's meant to be danced to and put in the background of kissing scenes in chick flicks."

"I don't dance," Bella said, as Bonnie leaned over her and turned up the radio.

"Then I will just dance for the both of us and we can just watch chick flicks," Bonnie said, wiggling her hips in Bella's direction.

Bella shook her head. "I really don't see how you do that," Bella said,

"Do what?" Bonnie asked. She looked at Bella perplexed as the rest of the students began to arrive.

"I mean you've been through so much and you…," Bella lowered, her voice, "All this power." She looked around before she continued in a normal voice. "Most of the time even after everything you just act so normal and so confident. I mean…you're dancing in the middle of the school parking lot. It isn't just that you just….you just say whatever pops into your head like it's no big deal," she said, "I couldn't even imagine someone pushing you around."

Bonnie sighed. "Bells," she said, "I'm like this because I've been through so much. Because I let myself go along with things I didn't want to for other people and ended up losing a lot because of it. If that is what it takes for you to be like me then I don't want it for you. But…I think that your only problem is you don't know how to really stick up for yourself, to say what you mean and mean what you say. At the end of the day if you feel a certain way then you should express it because if you don't you can't get mad when someone acts without knowing where you really stand. It's that simple. So if someone ask you to homecoming and you don't want to go then just say no. You don't have to be mean about it but you don't have to make excuses either. If someone is looking at you like you smell bad, don't complain to me and Jacob. Ask them what the hell their problem is and if you really don't want to know tell them to change seats if you smell so bad. If someone isn't good for you then walk away. I had to learn that the hard way. You shouldn't."

Bella nodded. "I think I understand," she said.

Both girls stopped talking as the Cullen's arrived. Bonnie frowned. "And here I was having such a good day," she said.

"Why is that again?" Bella asked, "You seem really happy all of a sudden."

"Is it sudden?" Bonnie asked. Bella raised a brow at her. "Okay," Bonnie conceded, "I had fun last night. Is that a crime?"

"No," Bella laughed, "It's actually about time you had a little fun since you got here. Beats almost getting hit by a van. So….what's with you a Jacob?"

_Subtle Bella_, Bonnie thought. Bonnie shook her head. "Don't start," Bonnie said, "Billy is bad enough. And considering what happened last time I got involved with a guy I don't think I'll try my luck. I mean he's a year younger than us….and okay that's not that big of a deal but I kind of see it like dog years. I mean if I was….he is kind of perfect most of the time when he isn't being immature….but I'm here to learn how to use my power and get to know my mom, not anything else. Besides, Jacob has a crush on me. Crushes are meant to be temporary. If you ask him tomorrow it'll be somewhere else."

"No," Bella said, "He had a crush on me and yes that was temporary. It's different with you. People who just have a crush on you don't look at you the way he looks at you. And you guys…have this weird connection. I mean…it's been like a couple days and….y-you're already attached to each other. But since you're clearly not ready to talk about it…I'll drop it. But he is my friend and he really likes you so, just don't hurt him okay."

"I'd never hurt Jacob," Bonnie said seriously, "He's…important to me in a way that no one's ever been important to me before. Okay?"

"Do you not realize how that sounds?" Bella asked. It was clear that there was something going on there whether Bonnie wanted to admit it or not.

"You're running my mood," Bonnie pouted.

"Well," Bella said, "You're the one who told me to be more assertive." She closed her book and shrugged.

"Be assertive about something else," Bonnie said.

"Alright," Bella said, "Alice Cullen is coming this way and I am assertively asking you to at least try to keep your cool. There's no way that you'll be able to keep your secret if you blow up the school anytime one of them gets near you. Besides, you shouldn't let them dictate your mood. After all the crap you've dealt with you deserve to be happy, Cullens or no Cullens."

"You're right," Bonnie smiled.

"Of course I am," Bella said, "Which is why you're over the moon about the fact that you saved my life. How would I be able to give you advice otherwise?"

Bonnie was about to respond but stopped herself as Alice approached her. Bella turned to cut off Bonnie's car, likely trying to make herself invisible.

Alice glanced back to where the other Cullen's stood near their cars and then stopped in front of Bonnie smiling. Edward was looking hopeful, Jasper wary, Emmett curious, and Rosalie irritated. All waiting on the outcome of their encounter. "Hello Bonnie," Alice chirped, "I'm Alice Cullen."

Bonnie looked at her as if she had to head. "I know," she said, as the thin pixie featured girl stopped in front of her.

"I like your boots," Alice smiled.

Bonnie looked down and noticed that Alice was wearing the same ones. "Thanks," she said. Bonnie wondered if they should shake hands since they were making introductions. Even though Billy had told her to give them hell, Bonnie couldn't exactly use her powers at school and besides that, Alice seemed harmless enough. Not that Bonnie was about to become her best friend, but she was at least less irritating than Edward, even if Bonnie felt the same sort of power awareness that she did when she was around him.

Sighing, Bonnie shook her head. "Look," Bonnie said, "I'm not going to tell you anything and I don't make a habit of befriending vampires, at least not anymore so whatever you all are trying to do can you please just forget."

Alice suddenly became very interested. "You were friends with vampires before," she said, "Is that how you know about us?"

Bonnie wanted to kick herself. She hadn't meant to say that. But Alice was kind of disarming and even if Bonnie hated vampires now, blamed them for everything that went wrong with her life, she didn't think she could be mean to her. "I wouldn't call it that," Bonnie said, "There was one, I gave him a chance for the sake of my friend and it ended badly. It ended in death. Which it always does with people like you."

Alice frowned, more at the pain that she saw on Bonnie's face than the girl's words. But she couldn't let up. They were going to be friends, close, like sisters. Ever since she had arrived, anytime that Alice had had a vision of Edward's future, Bonnie was always present, even if Alice could not get a direct vision about Bonnie's future because she was somehow blocking her powers. "But we-"

"Don't feed off humans," Bonnie finished, "I'm sorry but that isn't only way that you can cause death and bring danger. You seem like a nice person Alice which is why I am even bothering to explain this to you. Everything I am is against everything you are, we could never be friends."

"But that isn't I've…," Alice trailed glancing in Bella's direction.

Bonnie frowned. Alice actually looked hurt, which surprised her. Still, Bonnie was being honest. Every time she even thought of their kind she wanted to kill or scream or cry. Even if her Grams had been right about them never being able to stay out of vampire business, there was a reason that they tried to. "It was nice meeting you Alice," Bonnie said, "I'm sorry we can't be friends."

Alice looked at the hand that the girl held out and resigned to trying again another day she took. As Alice grabbed her hand, she was surprised when Bonnie gasped and her face went completely blank.

Bonnie's head flashed with images of Alice. Of visions. Of the deaths of Alice's loved ones. Of accusations of insanity and witchcraft. Blankness. Of an asylum. White coats. Cold faces. Electro shock therapy. More blankness. Being bitten. Then pain. So much pain. Eyes opening, blood red. Blood. Golden eyes. Then a face. A man. A blonde man. He was the one.

Bonnie snatched her hand away but her power had already surged and she couldn't stop the shaking. "Bonnie?" Alice asked worriedly, her voice seeming far away.

Alice looked to Bella for guidance as the girl jumped from the car. "Her powers," Bella whispered. "They're tied to her emotions. She has to calm down."

Alice looked to Jasper and her husband made his way across the parking lot, through the sea of students that thankfully didn't notice the commotion. Jasper was next to Alice in second. But while he could sense Bonnie's emotions, could feel them, he couldn't calm her.

"It isn't working," Jasper said, wincing.

"We have to do something," Alice insisted. The wind was starting to pick up around them, the speed of it becoming unnatural.

Alice was surprised when Jasper grabbed Bonnie's shoulders. "Bonnie can you hear me?" Jasper said, momentarily shocked by the fact that even this close to her he had not desire for her blood. Bonnie nodded. "You have to calm down," he said, once he knew that he had her attention, "Listen to my voice. Can you think of a person or a place that relaxes you? Keeps you calm?" Again Bonnie nodded. "Okay," Jasper said, "Don't think of anything else. Just that one thing. Just breathe."

Jasper wasn't used to being concerned about others outside of his family and he wasn't used to calming someone without using his gift, but in that moment he was worried for Bonnie and he had the urge to do whatever it took to ensure that she was alright.

Bonnie thought of La Push. Of Billy. Of Jacob. Slowly she began to calm and she opened her eyes as the wind stopped roaring. "Thank you," she said, as she met Jasper's golden ones.

Jasper nodded stiffly his demeanor returning to his usual rigidity as his hands dropped to his sides. But Alice knew him well enough to know that the look he was trying to hide was one of relief.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked. When Bonnie nodded. Bella placed Bonnie's keys in the girl's hands and shut her car door. "We should go inside," she said.

Again Bonnie nodded, though she didn't seem to be processing anything that Bella said. Bella began to lead Bonnie away, when suddenly the witch stopped in and looked over her shoulder. "Alice?" She said.

Alice took a step forward and then stopped herself. "Yes, Bonnie," she said, the concern in her voice evident.

"I…," Bonnie said, unsure of the right words and then finally they came, "I would've believed you." When Alice was a human she had seen things, known things. And while, just like Bonnie, she hadn't always been right, unlike Bonnie, Alice had never had a chance to laugh off the things that she saw and the people she had cared about had written her off and betrayed her. If it hadn't been for Bonnie's Grams and her friends, she may have ended up like Alice had, even if Bonnie still couldn't look at Elena the same way, she was grateful for her after what she had just seen. "We're not so different," Bonnie said, "I really do wish that we could friends."

Alice smiled sadly, not really understanding why they couldn't. "Me too," she said.

Alice and Jasper watched as Bonnie walked away and soon after the girls disappeared they were joined by the other Cullens. "What did she mean she would have believe you?" Edward asked.

Alice gave him a half smile. "She saw something when she touched me," she said, "I think she saw when I was Mary Alice Brandon."

"She was talking about the visions then," Edward frowned, "What is she?"

"Whatever she is," Jasper said, "Wherever she comes from. She's connected to us somehow. She has to be. That's the only way to explain what I just felt."

Rosalie raised a brow at him. In spite of how she felt about the situation she was drawn to the girl too, but that didn't mean that she wasn't suspicious or that she had to like it. "And what was that?" She inquired sounding skeptical.

"Like she was one of our own," Jasper said, "Like I had to protect her."

**:::**

Bonnie was out of it majority of the day, her mind on the incident with Alice when she wasn't counting down the time until the end of the day and she could go back to La Push. At lunch Bonnie was pretty much ignoring the conversation until someone brought up going to La Push for the weekend. Bella noticed the moment that she seemed to wake up from her trance. Bella shook her head.

"So are you guys in?" Eric Yorkie asked.

Bella shrugged. "We were just there last night," she said, "And Bonnie might not want to go back."

Bonnie frowned. Of course she wanted to go back, and she really didn't need the excuse but if everyone was going she might as well follow the crowd. Besides she was trying to get Bella to be more social and assertive if either were even possible. "Why wouldn't I want to go?" Bonnie asked.

Bella picked up Jessica Stanley's diet Coke off the table and made a shaking motion and then a spraying sound. Bonnie burst into laughter. "What does that mean?" Jessica asked, as Bonnie returned her pop.

"I may or may not have assaulted someone with a carbonated beverage and framed someone else for it," Bonnie said. Everyone at the table looked at her questioningly. "What?" Bonnie shrugged, "It was a part of my initiation."

"Are you going to elaborate?" Angela giggled, looking at her curiously.

Bonnie shook her head. "Nope," she said. She stole a fry off of Mike Newton's play before she turned to Bella and smiled. "You want something from the salad, Arizona?"

Bella laughed shaking her head. "Sure, Virginia," she said.

"No," Bonnie said shaking her head, "Don't call me that. That just sounds so weird." She made a face and the other's laughed. "I'll be back," she said.

"What about La Push?" Eric whined, before she could walk away, "Come on Bonnie. Bella. La Push. La Push."

"We'll go if you stop saying that." Bella laughed. Bonnie nodded in agreement making a face. She watched as Bonnie disappeared and sat down next to Angela.

"She seems to be in a better mood today," Angela said, "I was worried that maybe she wasn't adjusting but she seems happy now."

"Well almost dying her first day here kind of put a damper on things," Bella said, "But she is doing better."

"Any particular reason?" Angela asked.

Bella shrugged. Bella was pretty sure it was Jacob but she wasn't going to say so out loud. While she wouldn't have minded telling Angela, Jessica was there and while the girl was growing on her, Bella knew how much of a gossip she could be. "Maybe it's something in the water," Bella said.

"Or maybe it's someone," Angela said, motioning toward where Edward Cullen was making a beeline toward Bonnie.

Bella frowned. _So much for Bonnie's good mood_, she thought. She thought about Bonnie's words from that morning. She watched in case she had to intervene. And she would if she had to. Bonnie had saved her and they were friends now; and she was right, she needed to voice her thoughts more.

Bonnie didn't even flinch when Edward popped up next to her. He seemed to pop up whenever he felt like it so she was determined not to let it affect her anymore. "How does one assault someone with a carbonated beverage?" he said, "Explain?"

"Why is that whenever you come up to me you act like we were already in the middle of a conversation?" Bonnie asked, "Do vampires just not greet people now or were you pretending to talk to me while you were sitting with your siblings….because if that's the case then this whole stalker thing has gotten desperate enough for me to have to take you down."

"Are you powerful enough to do that?" Edward asked.

Bonnie smirked. "I could demonstrate if you want," she offered, the underlying threat clear. Still she kept her composure. Bonnie was apt about taking Bella's advice and not moping around all day because of the Cullens.

"What's in La Push?" Edward asked changing the subject abruptly.

"What?" Bonnie asked. She wondered for a moment if he had somehow figured out that it had been thinking about Jacob that had calmed her down earlier. Apparently Alice had the power of precognition. It would be just Bonnie's luck that Edward could read minds. Then she remembered the carbonated beverage comment and figure that he had just been listening to her conversation. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, playing dumb.

"Bella said you were there last night and you seemed happy this morning before," Edward paused, "The incident…with Alice. Then you seemed sort of dazed which is understandable given the circumstances. But then someone brings up La Push and you're all smiles again."

"Frankly it's none of your business and seeing as you're not allowed anywhere near there then you can't be creepy and invite yourself to go with us so….," Bonnie moved to walk back toward her lunch table but Edward moved in front of her. "What exactly do you want from me, Cullen, because this is getting really old really quick," she sighed.

"To know you," he said, "That's it."

Bonnie shook her head. "Not going to happen," she said.

"Would it make any difference if I told you that not only do we only drink animal blood but that we have no desire for yours," he pressed, "We are of no danger to you, Bonnie. In fact we all seem to have this innate urge to want to protect you. Why else would I have saved you? Why else would Alice want to befriend you? And Jasper, how would you explain his behavior?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said, sounding tired, "I don't care. If this is about my power then if you were smart you would have figured it out by now and if not….I really don't get you. Any of you, especially you."

Edward leaned forward. "I'd be lying if I said that your power didn't intrigue me," he said, "I'm curious about it. What it is. Where it comes from. But then there is also you. Who you are. Where you come from. Why you are the way you are."

"Why are you the way you are?" Bonnie asked, "This doesn't sound like interest to me. It sounds like some sort of fixation." Bonnie knew he would argue, that they would go back and forth. She didn't want to be around him any longer than she had to. "If I promise to tell you will you leave me the hell alone afterward?" She asked. She wasn't really planning on it but the more she thought about it the more she thought it was only option. She was certain that once he knew what she was then his curiosity would be sated and he would leave her alone; even if Abby had advised her against it.

Edward considered this. The likelihood of him leaving her alone was slim, but he wanted to learn her secret and so he would likely agree just the same. "If that's what you want," he said.

"It is," Bonnie said.

"When will you tell me?" Edward pressed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She would have to talk to Abby first and there was someone that she wanted to know as well. They had told her that she couldn't tell him about the phasing or the vampires, but this, this was her secret to tell. "I have to have a few conversation first," she said, "Come to my house on Sunday, around noon. I'm assuming you know where I live."

Edward nodded.

"Fine," Bonnie said. She moved to walk around him and he stepped in front of her. "What?" Bonnie asked.

"The vampires you knew before," he said, "What did they do to you to make you like this?"

"That's none of your business and I was wary of them before they even did anything because that's the way any normal person would react," Bonnie stated, "You claim you don't desire by blood but I am your intended prey, just like Bella, and all the other people of this school. You can try to live off animals all you want but what you really desire is human blood, and all your kind bring is death. Why would I want to befriend you when everything about you tells me to do the opposite? If I tell you my secret and you find out that I am something that not only can kill but was meant to, would you still want to know me?"

"Yes," he answered, "But I'm a bit of a masochist."

"Another reason not to want to be your friend," Bonnie said, "Can you move now?" Bonnie sighed in relief as he stepped aside. "Thank you," he said.

Edward watched as Bonnie, returned to her lunch table and as he listened to all the sordid thoughts of the school boys watching her walk he couldn't help but yell after her. "Sunday at noon right?" He called.

Bonnie turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. At least it seemed, his family was amused. "Yeah," she hissed, "Whatever." Bonnie gave him the most scathing look he had ever seen before shaking her head and continuing on her way.

All things considered, in spite of Bonnie being bombarded by questions as she reached her table, Edward thought that he had made some progress.

_**End Notes: Thanks for the follows and favs and I encourage to continue giving me feedback. Um next chapter will be more Bonnie and Abby moments. Some Charlie and Bella hunting training stuff. Bonnie tells Jacob she's a witch. Bonnie tells Edward she's a witch. Bonnie find out where vamps and cold ones come from. The Mystic Falls gang realizes that Bonnie isn't coming home. Also it's a familiar face that is responsible for the animal attacks in Forks just not the one you think. **_


	3. Part Three: Lupus

**Title:** Immersed

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Matt/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Jeremy, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

**Summary: **"Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural invested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Note: Okay so I had to delete the Charlie and Bella stuff due to length and because of the amount of stuff going on this chapter. I didn't want to overwhelm anyone. No editing here because I have to go to work so sorry for any mistakes. Also I am using Latin in this a lot because its easier to find the translations than Quileute. Thanks for the reviews and follows. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**_

**Part Three: Lupus**

_**Forks, Washington **_

Bonnie Bennett sat on next to Bella Swan watching as their parents danced around the kitchen as they cooked dinner together. Bella rolled her eyes at them as Charlie spun Abby in circles keeping her from being able to chop onions.

"They're ridiculous," Bella grinned, shaking her head, "He was never like this before. He was…I don't know quiet I guess. Now he's like a big kid."

Bonnie watched and Bella picked up a book on the coffee table, a first edition copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_, and began to read. "That isn't necessarily a bad thing," Bonnie said, "I mean, I don't really know how Abby was before but…I think that when there's so many abnormal things around you, it's nice to be with someone who makes you feel normal. When you're like us, its always something, something going wrong with your powers, some sort threat, be it vampires or something else. Sometimes you just want to do things that make you feel like a regular person. Sometimes you want to act like an idiot and not feel like an idiot for doing it."

Bella closed her book and turned to Bonnie. "Is it really that bad being what you are?" she asked, "I mean…I think it's cool…its incredible even, the things that you can do."

Bonnie shrugged. "It is and it feels that way sometimes," Bonnie sighed, "But these powers come with a price. I mean sometimes I feel like….there are people back home, people I've known forever that are already forgetting that I am just Bonnie. The girl who volunteers at the community pool every summer. The cheerleader. The girl who listens to music on vinyl and likes to wear her Grams' old clothes to decade themed dances. The girl who's been their friend since forever. Almost as soon as they found out I was a witch that is what I became. Bonnie the witch. Part of the reason why I like being here so much is because I get to be that girl again. Just like part of the reason that I don't want to get involved with the Cullens aside from them being what they are is that I will never be that girl them. Their interest is in my power. It's a rare thing to find someone who doesn't give shit one way or the other. So if Abby and Charlie want to dance around the kitchen then let them dance around the kitchen."

Bella blinked at her a moment before she shook her head and cracked open her book. "I can't believe that you were a cheerleader," she muttered, "I am definitely going to have to rethink this friendship. Oh and you no feel free to stop telling people that we live together."

"Hey," Bonnie protested, "Buffy was a cheerleader and she could still kick ass. So watch yourself."

Bella laughed as she turned a page. "Comparing ourselves to fictional characters now are we?" she teased, "Just promise me you won't go blonde and ask Edward Cullen to play your Angel."

"What you actually understand a pop culture reference," Bonnie smirked, clapping her hands in mock applause, "And here I thought you were too consumed in ancient literature and classical music to bother with watching television. I stand corrected." Bonnie began to sift through the bag of nail polish she had on the table until she found the right color. "Also," she commented as she opened the bottle and began to paint her nail, "You should start acting this bitchy around Mike Newton. It might get him out of stalker mode."

Bella laughed, until she gave it some thought. "Actually, that might work," she said, "You know if I can pull off that walk you do without falling flat on my face."

Bonnie looked over at her, her face scrunched in confusion. "While I don't mind being your model for witchy behavior," Bonnie said, "What walk are you talking about?"

"You know that confident badass is my middle name walk you do every time you tell someone off," she said, "Angela and I were debating about where it came from the last time you read Edward the riot act. Now I can tell her that is remnants from your cheerleading days."

Bonnie frowned. While Caroline Forbes had a walk, Bonnie had never had such a walk, not that she noticed anyway. Perhaps it was the change of her Grams no longer being there that had down, her attitude had changed somewhat, so why wouldn't the way she carried herself changed. "In any case," Bonnie said, "If you try it, make sure it's not on a slippery surface."

Bella nodded. "Dully noted," she agreed. She glanced back over to their parents and then at Bonnie once more. "So," she said, "When are you going to tell Charlie and Abby that you want to tell not just Jacob but the Cullens about you witchy woo-woo?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, cringing a little as she thought of Damon Salvatore. "I don't want to tell the Cullens anything," she sighed, "But I'll talk to Abby after dinner."

"Before when you were talking about someone you can feel normal around," Bella said carefully, "I know that right now that person for you is Jacob." Bonnie didn't bother objecting. "Just like I know that you're afraid of what he'll think about what you are," Bella said, "But you shouldn't be…if I can accept you then Jake can accept you."

"I saved your life," Bonnie said, "That is part of the reason that you accept me. Jacob doesn't even know about his own people, that those legends are true, and I am pretty sure that he's going to freak out once he finds out. Why would he react any differently to me?"

"Because," Bella said, "When Jake is probably the most genuine person I know. And when he looks at you he sees Bonnie the girl and no matter what else you are that's all he's ever going to see." Whether Bonnie believed her or not, Bella knew that it was true. All Jacob would ever see when he looked at Bonnie was the first girl that he ever_ really_ liked.

Bonnie bit her lip and tucked a curl behind her ear looking more unsure than Bella had seen her look since her arrival even given the circumstances under which she came. "I hope you're right, Bells," Bonnie whispered.

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Caroline Forbes read over the last text that Bonnie had sent her one more time before she turned to Matt Donovan, who was sitting next to her on her living room couch. "Something isn't right," she said.

Matt had been preoccupied with the football game on television and hadn't been paying much attention to Caroline as she texted her friend. However, upon hearing the concern in her voice, he turned away from the t.v. screen. "What do you mean?" Matt asked, "Bon, isn't in trouble is she?"

Caroline shook her head quickly. "No," she said, "I don't think so. It's just that her aunt she lives in like Buffalo or something. You know, some big city. But when I asked her about whether or not she was doing okay there, you know if she was managing to have an okay time, she said she was getting back in touch with nature."

"Maybe they took a trip and her aunt rented a cabin," Matt shrugged.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "It's not just that," Caroline said, "Anytime I ask her about when she's coming home, she always dodges the question. Then when I brought the work that Bonnie was missing in school over to her dad's today he told me that I didn't need to do that anymore. That he talked to the school and everything was taken care of. But the way he said it…I'm telling you something is off."

Matt considered what she was saying a moment. He was pretty sure that there was a reason that Bonnie had been avoiding talking to them and though he hadn't really thought about it before, there was something that they had never considered. "Didn't your mom say that Bonnie's mom was at Miss Sheila's funeral?" Matt asked, "I mean, she would know her if she saw her right."

Caroline nodded. "Yeah," she said, "So?"

"So," Matt hedged, "What if she isn't with her aunt at all? I mean she could be with her mom."

"But why wouldn't she tell us," Caroline asked, "I know she hasn't seen her mom in years but there's isn't a real reason to hide where she is, unless she didn't want us to know. But why wouldn't she want us to know?"

"The same reason why her dad wanted you to stop getting her school work," Matt said, "The same reason why she keeps dodging your questions. She isn't coming back, Care."

As much as Caroline didn't want to accept it, the more she thought about, the more she knew that Matt was right.

**:::**

_**Forks, Washington**_

Abby Bennett knew that he daughter was waiting on some sort of reaction from her. They were sitting on the back porch steps of the Swan-Bennett residence. The night air was humid and damp but there was no rain. Bonnie had told her of how she had tried and failed to escape the interest of the Cullen family. Abby hadn't been surprised. She knew of Carlisle Cullen, and when something sparked his interest he thirsted for information about it, and according to Charlie it was hard to get the man to let up.

"Are you angry?" Bonnie asked, hesitantly, as she looked over at Abby.

Abby shook her head. "No," she said, "I'm not angry." She sighed and she wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "It's not your fault that the Cullens are being persistent and I agree that the only way you'll be able to stave off their curiosity now is by telling them the truth. And if you want to tell Jacob, that's your choice, but Billy wants him in the dark about the rest for now."

Bonnie nodded her acquiescence.

Abby released her hold on Bonnie and then looked out into the night. "I was hoping I could avoid this," Abby said, "But it seems that the only way that you'll be able to fully understand the interest that the Cullens have in you is if you know where their kind come from."

Bonnie frowned a moment wondering why her mother looked as if she was about to sell Bonnie over to the devil. "I'm listening," she said quietly.

Abby took a deep breath before she spoke. "The vampires that you know of, the one's like the Salvatore," she said, "Their line comes from one family. They were created by a witch."

"What?" Bonnie asked her eyes widening, "That doesn't make any sense. We're supposed to keep the balance not disrupt it. Grams said that's what vampires do. And how far back did this happen? I mean I thought our magic came from Salem."

"This family has powerful witches that go back ions Bonnie," Abby confessed, "But the witch that created the first vampires, she wasn't off our family, though she was friends with a member of it." Abby told Bonnie the story of Esther, the witch of the Original family, and she listened intently. Once Abby was done Bonnie looked disturbed.

"So she went against the spirits," Bonnie said, "Against nature, just so that her children could have immorality. She created a whole race of beings that fed off humans. That's insane."

Abby sighed. "I know I am a bad example," she said, "But some mothers would do anything for their children. Just as some witches will do anything to keep the balance."

Bonnie blinked at her. "Why do I feel like that last statement is leading to something that's the opposite of keeping the balance?" Bonnie asked. While one witch doing something incredibly selfish and stupid didn't change her opinion of who her family was or what they stood for, it lessened her guilt somehow. Her grandmother had tried to save Stefan because she asked her to, even knowing how stupid Stefan had been for going back in knowing what would happen in the first place. Yes, Elena had screamed but she could get out, the vampires inside could not. But still, at the time she had considered Stefan and friend, and she hadn't known what the consequences of her actions would be, though the more she thought about it the more she had thought that her Grams had known what would happen. Still, at least Bonnie hadn't been warned of her grandmother's death, she had done something consciously knowing the outcome like the witch that had created vampires in the first place had. Yet, and still, she realized that like with humans, there were gray areas. Some witches were good and others bad, some acted for the good of all and others out of selfishness. The same could be said about vampires as well. They had all been humans once hadn't they, be they vampire or witch.

"Ayanna," Abby said, "Our ancestor and once Esther's friend, she wanted to atone for Esther's sin against nature. To remedy the mistake that she made. To create something that was stronger than what Esther had created."

"But isn't that exactly what Esther tried to do in creating vampires in the first place?" Bonnie asked, "Make is so that her children were stronger than death and then the werewolves that were born of the curse?" She understood now, really understood the difference between what Jacob was, descendent of wolves that became men, and her mother had revealed that Tyler Lockwood might one day become in the telling of her tale, a man that was cursed to become of wolf on the full moon.

"In a way," Abby sighed, "But after Esther's course of action she felt she had no choice. And so she attempted to combine what Esther created with what we are. She wanted to create a sort of vampire and witch hybrid. The result were beings that had venom, glittered with the remnants of magic that they could not use in the light of the sun, were without fangs but drank blood, had speed strength and agility, some even had special abilities that were akin to the power of witches such as precognition and the like, but all of them were cold to the touch."

Bonnie couldn't help it, she laughed, it was a hysterical sort of laugh that made Abby flinch but a laugh just the same. "So you're a member of our family created the Cold Ones and the reason that my power is responding to the Cullens is because they have magic of their own. Can they perform spells?"

Abby shook her head. "No," she said, "They can't. The Cullens don't even know how they were created or what we are. But as I have said, certain members of their race have special abilities. Some are more rooted in magic than others. The spirits they speak and so I know that some of the Cullens have gifts. I know that Alice possesses the gift of precognition, Jasper is an empath, and Edward can read minds. But our own powers protect us and so their gifts have no effect on us."

Bonnie nodded. She could kind of understand why Edward was harassing her if he was used to reading minds, still he was a creep. Then Bonnie had a thought and began to panic. "I can't tell Jacob," she said, "He'll hate me. Billy said the tribe has been doing everything they can to protect their people from vampire and the Cold Ones and it was us that created them in the first place."  
"Not us," Abby said, "Just one witch within our line. Jacob won't hate you. Besides since then witches in this line have been connected to that tribe as well as many other shifters in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine. Ways that I won't be able to explain until you get involve with the pack."

Of course she couldn't explain now. That would be too easy. Everything had to be cryptic, with withheld information or misinformation, or there was no information at all. Bonnie was getting tired of it. "So there will be a pack," Bonnie said, "And I will be involved and Jacob will be a part of it. So the things that Billy said….about me…the night of the bonfire…they're true."

Abby nodded. "The spirits have spoken," she said.

"I can tell him," Bonnie verified. Abby nodded. "And he won't hate me," Bonnie pressed. She looked to be on the verge of tears and Abby frowned at the sight, but nodded just the same. "I couldn't take it if he hated me," Bonnie said, looking down at her hands to see that they were shaking.

"Shhh," Abby said wrapping her arms around Bonnie, "He could never hate you." She rubbed soothing circles on Bonnie's back.

"I think I'll go to bed," Bonnie said pulling away from her abruptly. It was too much information and she didn't know what to make of it. She felt like she had been lied to by everyone who was supposed to tell her the truth.

Abby nodded. "You should get some rest," she said, "It's been a long day."

Bonnie stood. "How am I supposed to excuse not being friends with the Cullens now that I know that our kind is what made them what they are?" Bonnie asked.

"Whether you are befriend them or not is up to you but never forget he consequences that could come from the friendship and never forget what they are capable of," Abby said, "You shouldn't feel obligated to befriend them just because they were created by a witch, just like you shouldn't be obligated to dislike them because how I feel or how the Quileute feel. I didn't want you to near them until you knew the truth and now that you do you can make your own choice. But remember it isn't what someone is that should dictate whether you befriend but who they are. You want to be seen as more than a witch, maybe they want to be seen as more than the Cold Ones. Who knows, you could wind up hating them anyway. I'm not telling you to give them a chance, actually I'd rather you didn't, but I won't tell you not to either. Whatever you decide, just make sure that it is what's best for you."

**:::**

The next day Bonnie decided not to think about what she would have to tell Jacob, or what she would have to tell the Cullens, or what Abby had told her. She decided to focus instead on having fun and enjoying the trip that she, Bella, and the others were taking to First Beach.

They took Bonnie's care, Angela riding along with them. They played twenty questions on the way over and Bonnie almost managed to pretend that she hadn't learned that her kind was responsible for creating nearly every kind of supernatural entity in existence.

By the time they arrived, Mike and Eric were already surfing. Bonnie didn't understand it, as far as she was concerned it was too cold to even be at the beach, let alone surf, but as Angela had informed her, "Those native to Forks are born with warm blood and thick skin. It's an evolutionary adaptation."

Bonnie decided to take her word for it. It was long after their arrival that they ran into Jacob Embry, Quil, and some of the other boys from the reservation. Bonnie smiled as Jacob introduced her to Sam Uley, who seemed nice if a little irritable.

Bonnie sat down next to Jacob in the bed of Sam's truck as the others watched Mike and Eric surf. She sighed, rubbing her hands together to ward off the cold.

"They don't let people own gloves in Virginia?" Jacob asked as he glanced over at her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but smiled, knowing that he was teasing. "I didn't think that I would need them," she said, "It's not my fault Forks has freaky weather." Bonnie noticed that the only one among them that didn't seem to feel the cold was Sam.

Sighing Jacob too off the glove on his left hand and gave to Bonnie. "Here," he said, "Put it on."

Bonnie frowned. "Then your hands will be cold," Bonnie protested.

Jacob just shook his. "Take it," he ordered. Bonnie gave him a look before she took the glove and put it on her hand. Jacob took her bare hand in his and shoved both of their hands into the pocket of his jacket. "See," he said, "Now no one has cold hands."

Bonnie smiled. She wondered why she felt so scared to tell him what she really was. But she knew the answer. He was good, and kind, and he was the first person that she had met in a long time that genuinely seemed to care about her without wanting anything in return. After her Grams died she hadn't thought she would ever have that again. Even being friends with Elena and the others didn't seem to come without a price anymore. If she lost that, if Jacob rejected her, she didn't really know what she would do. "Thank you," Bonnie said squeezing his hand.

"I'll always keep you warm," Jacob said. He smiled, as Bonnie rested her chin on his shoulder.

Bonnie looked up as Quil came to sit on the other side of her. "'I'll always keep you warm'," Quil quoted his voice mocking, "Really Jake? That's the best you got? Obviously, spending all these years as my friend has taught you nothing."

"If that's the case I'm grateful," Bonnie laughed, "The day Jake starts taking pointers from you is the day I start taking dance lessons from Bella."

Bella's ears perked up at the sound of her name and looked over at them from where she sat on the hood of Bonnie's care with Angela. "Hey," she frowned, "Don't bring me into that. And for the record I am sure I could dance just fine if I could manage to walk a straight line without falling. I can't help it if I'm in an abusive relationship with gravity."

Bonnie smirked, at least she was learning to laugh at herself. "Sorry Bells," she said, "Quil just brings out the worst in me I guess."

"Yeah," Quil said nudging her in the side, "Well I still owe you back for that crap you pulled with Lahote."

"Bring it on, Ateara," Bonnie said, looking unfazed.

Embry laughed as he made his way over to them. "Uh oh," he said, "Someone's getting cocky. I think maybe you should teach her a lesson."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask him who's side he was on when suddenly Quil pulled a can of coke from behind his back and began to shake. "What a novel idea?" Quil said, grinning in Bonnie's direction.

Bonnie's eyes widened but before she could even voice her objections Jacob was pulling her to her feet and they were running, with Quil chasing after them.

**:::**

Edward Cullen sat in front of his piano, running his hands over the keys. He didn't play, he just thought. His mind going over the puzzle that was Bonnie Bennett again and again. He still hadn't reached a clear assentation of her in his head, he blamed not knowing what she was and being unable to read her thoughts. Still there was something else about her that he could not touch, that him being what he was, he could never grab hold of.

While he and his family lived life in imitation of humans Bonnie Bennett, even with her strange abilities, was painfully so. She was vulnerable, and yet strong, she wore her grief like armor even if he could not figure out the source of it. And yet and still she could smile and dance in the school parking lot as if there were never times when her powers got the best of her and never times when she looked so withdrawn that Edward thought that perhaps it wasn't just her powers that made her different, that she belonged in another world.

But then there were times when she was so open. Times when she would smile and the thoughts of everyone around her would stop and focus on the beauty of the vulnerability she showed. Thanks to Bella Swan, he knew that those times were tied to whatever was in La Push. Edward knew what was in La Push, the reserve, and at different times throughout history, the wolves. He didn't know how he felt about that, about Bonnie being mixed up with the Quileute. Still, at the very least he was certain that none of them had phased in the most recent generation, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't, and if Bonnie was tied to them now before it happened then she would likely be tied to them after. Her expressions whenever someone mentioned La Push were very telling. That coupled with the fact that she seemed to be hate him should've have caused him to stop his pursuit but for some reason he could not.

Edward stilled as he heard his sister enter the room. While her thoughts were blank, Alice was purposefully making noise to warn him of her arrival. Edward said nothing as Alice sat down next to him on the piano bench.

"You're not playing anything," Alice stated.

Edward stared straight ahead. "I don't feel particularly inspired," he said. It was the truth and there were a number of reasons behind it.

"Any particular reason?" Alice asked, as her fingers trailed lightly over the piano keys alongside his.

"We repulse her," Edward said, not bothering to identify the person who he was speaking of by name, "And yet she fascinates us."

Alice gave a small smile. "It's understandable," she said, "Given what we are. We are dangerous even without desiring her blood. I mean he all have desire of Bella's blood, no one more that you. Besides, she knows our kind and what we are capable of. It makes sense for her to be wary. To fear us. Would a lamb befriend a lion simply because he complements the softness of her wool? Her reaction is logical."

"I understand that," Edward sighed, "However, with everything about us being designed to enthrall, humans, to draw them in…"

"You're not used to having it not work on someone?" Alice giggled. He was all too used to getting what he wanted, they all were. "Oh Edward," she smiled, "Things have come to easily to us, I'll admit. That's what makes this Bonnie so fun. She's like a mystery. Besides, she has these powers which likely means she's not entirely human, so they could be why she's so immune to us. She'll come around eventually, I've seen it, so stop brooding."

"She's fun," Edward repeated, "Is that why the others have gone from threatened to curious? Well, aside from Rosalie of course."

Alice nodded. "Partially," she said, "I think. Part of it is that she's kept her word and hasn't brought up the incident. We've actually drawn more attention to ourselves and to her than she has. Then there's the fact that she has a secret of her own. Also there is the odd connection we feel to her."

"And what of her ties to La Push?" Edward asked.

"We don't know for sure that she has any," Alice said, "She has a friend there as Bella said. Someone that she's close to. But really, she's just arrived so how close could they be. I'd like to be her friend and I think that you would to so I say we keep trying. She agreed to meet with you tomorrow, right? That's a start."

Edward nodded. "Whenever she tells me what she is," he said, "Once I've learned her secret and my curiosity is sated, she'll push me away again." He didn't know why it was so important for him to be close to her, but it was.

"She won't," Alice assured him, "As long as you don't let her."

**:::**

The day was winding down and the sky had darkened. The locals of Forks that still hung around were sitting with along with Bonnie and Bella, with the people of the reserve listening to Jacob Black, who had somehow been roped into telling tribal legends for everyone's amusement. Aside from Bonnie and Bella, who had heard most of the legends before, only Angela Webber seemed to be interested. Bella's friends Mike Newton's focused seemed to be volley between Bella and Bonnie, and Jessica Stanley's focus remained on Mike, the others had gone home already.

Bonnie sat next to Jacob, not too surprising as she had stayed at his side the whole day, not that he minded. In fact he dreaded going home because he knew she wouldn't be there. They were cuddled rather closely together, Bonnie's head on his shoulder, as he spoke in a low quiet voice that for everyone who knew him, was a reminder of his father.

Bonnie was close to falling asleep, and she might have already had it not be for Bella giving her looks. She was supposed to have lured Jacob away from the others by now so that she could tell him the truth about who she was before she had to tell Edward the truth the next day. However, she was chickening out, and Bella knew it.

Bella rolled her eyes as Bonnie ignored her, and the witch shouldn't have been surprised by what Bella did next. "So Jake," Bella said, "Do you guys have any legends about other supernatural creatures?"

Jacob looked up from where he had been staring at Bonnie after he had finished his tale. He turned to Bella, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What kinds do you mean?"

"I don't know," Bella shrugged, ignoring the lethal look that Bonnie was giving her, "Like witches."

Bonnie frowned, the arms she had wrapped around Jacob's middle tightening. Jacob glanced down at her concern. He smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head, and her grip finally loosened. "Sure, sure," he said, turning back to Bella, "Tons."  
"But we all know the one the girls will want to hear," Quil said, from where he sat in between Bella and Angela. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders and Bonnie laughed as both girls pushed him off.

"What's he talking about?" Bonnie asked.

"Well," Embry said, leaning over to look at her from where he sat on Jacob's other side, "There's this legend involving a witch, that some might consider romantic."

Even Jessica's ears perked up at this as she scooted slightly closer to Mike. "Now you have to tell it," Angela said, "Come on, Jacob."

Bonnie smiled as Jacob looked in embarrassed by all of the attention. Still she wanted to hear it. If there were tribal legends about witches, as wary as she was, she hoped they would make Jacob more open to hearing the truth about her. "Please, Jake," she said, "I want to hear it."

Baring witness to their closeness all day, no one was surprised when Jacob immediately acquiesced. "My dad tells it better," Jacob said, looking around, "But since you guys want to hear it."

"Just tell it already," Quil said.

Jacob glared at him, and then sighed. Taking a deep breath he began to speak. "So like I said before our tribe believes that the wolves are our brothers," he said, "The shifters, the spirit warriors, weren't descended from men that became wolves but rather wolves that became men. There is a legend of the first wolf that became man. He was known only as Lupus, the word for wolf in Latin. He was the familiar of a witch, that was what she spoke, and so that was what she called him. Familiar spirits were said to be animals, sometimes supernatural entities, which assist witches with their magic, but to the witch Lupus was much more than that. It was said that when they first laid eyes on each other there was a marriage of their souls, and intertwining of their spirits, and so even though Lupus was the alpha of a pack of wolves that lived in the area, much feared and revered by wolf and human alike, it was at the witch's side that he could be found every day since their meeting. The witches powers gave him voice, so that through their minds they could speak. She taught him her language, and took him into her home. This land was not hers, but with her connection to Lupus, she never missed her rightful home. But there were times when he was away, as an animal he was no meant to be bound. A wolf may speak, a wolf may love, a wolf may be a familiar, and live to protect his witch, but a wolf is a wolf, and animal. And so he did what a wolf must do, he roamed, he foraged, he led his pack, and he protected his people, and when he was away she waited for him."

"She loved him didn't she," Bonnie stated, as it wasn't really a question. She felt as if she had heard the story before, perhaps Billy had told it once and she had only been half listening before know. Whatever the case, she felt she knew it.

"She did," Jacob nodded.

"How could she fall in love with a wolf?" Jessica asked, frowning, "Even if he could talk to her…it's still an animal. That's weird."

"She fell in love with his soul," Bonnie and Angela said at the same time before smiling at each other. Jessica didn't look convinced.

"What happened next Jake?" Bella asked, wanting to move the story along, as she had become rather interested.

Jacob nodded. He continued to adopt his father's words as he continued to speak. "Being her familiar Lupus was able to sense her magic," he continued, "Assist her with it as I said. Their connection was so pure it was that it was as if every part of her was a part of him as well. But he wasn't the only one for whom her power was a draw. She attracted the attention of another, a man, one of pale skin, also a foreigner in the land. He came to the witch, when the wolf was away, always when the wolf was away. In the wolf's absence they grew close. When the wolf discovered what was happening, he felt as if he had been replaced, and he ran. The witch went into despair, no one could console her, not the man, or the other wolves that visited the witch in Lupus' absence. But being as connected as they were Lupus could not stay away long. But the witch's sorrow had grown to resolve. When he returned the witch told him that were he man he could stay, but as a wolf he could not. Some say it was the witch's magic, but others knew the truth. It was Lupus' love that caused him to take the form of man and his pack being led by him followed. From that day forward the witch was known as the, _custodem ad lupos_, the guardian on the wolves. She and Lupus became lovers, his pack protected her and she protected them in turn."

Bonnie smiled to herself. A witch being the inspiration for the first of the shifters pleased her a lot more than the idea of them being responsible for both races of vampires. Besides that, the story seemed more real to her somehow, then any of the other legends, even though she knew the truth about all of them.

"They were finally able to be together. That's sweet," Angela said. Then a thought occurred to her, her capacity to care for everyone leaking into the way she had listened to the tale. "What happened to the other man?" Angel asked, "The one who she had grown close to in the wolf's absence?"

Jacob shrugged. "They say he disappeared," he said, "Some that he died of a broken heart. No one really knows."

All the girl's frowned. "That's so sad," Angel said, sounding as if she was genuinely upset by the prospect.

Jessica shook her head. "It's bad enough the guy gets left for a wolf," she said, "But then he has to die of a broken heart."

"Before anyone starts crying," Quil cut in, "I should remind you ladies that these legends aren't actually real. However, if any of you need a shoulder to cry on, I am right here."

As the others began to throw discarded food wrappers and empty pop cans in Quil's direction Bonnie decided that it was time to bite the bullet. She tugged on Jacob's arm to get his attention.

Jacob looked down at her, raising an eye brow in question. "Walk with me," Bonnie said simply.

Jacob nodded and stood, helping Bonnie to her feet. "We'll be back you guys," he said, to no one in particular. He ignored Quil's comment that was likely full of some sort of sexual innuendo as he took Bonnie's hand and they walked farther down the beach.

She had gotten quiet but he decided not to worry. He figured that when she was ready, she would talk. It wasn't as if the silence bothered him. Not with her.

Bonnie waited until they were out of earshot of the others before she stopped walking. Jacob followed suit as if he had been expecting it. Bonnie stared at their joined hands and then down at the sand beneath their feet. "There's something I have to tell you," Bonnie said.

Jacob swallowed. A number of things went through his head. The most unnerving of which was the thought that she was leaving and going back to Virginia. In his mind he was already thinking of ways to convince her to stay. He began to name reasons that she shouldn't leave in his head all while resisting the urge to shout them out.

"I'm a witch," Bonnie blurted, interrupting Jacob's thoughts.

Jacob let out a sigh of relief. So that was what she wanted to tell him. Jacob frowned slightly, he didn't know how she would react to what he was about to say and hoped it wouldn't anger her.

Bonnie waited for any sort of reaction and she began to panic when there was none. Even if he had reacted in the same way Caroline had when she first told her, it would have been better than the ongoing silence. "Will you say something?" Bonnie asked, "Anything?"

Jacob bit his lip, using his free hand to tug at the skull cap on his head. He looked away from her and then back again, finding that she was staring at him intently. "I kind of knew already," he sighed.

Bonnie blinked at him. "Huh?" she said, "How?" It wasn't adding up, he had never given any indication. The only thing that had come close, was when she had showed up at his house breaking down after dealing with the Cullens, and him asking her if she could talk to his dad about what was going on as if he had known that there was something that she couldn't or wouldn't be able to tell him.

"Abby," he revealed talking fast so she wouldn't interrupt, "I mean she didn't tell me or anything. She didn't really have to. She's been here a while and I mean…she can't be careful all the time even though she tries to. The first time I noticed that something was off was…well my mom had these rose bushes in the back yard she used to prune and take care of before she died and…after she was gone Billy kept trying to get them to bloom but they never bloomed. After my dad told Abby about them when she first started coming around, they started to bloom again. I thought it was a sign. I was a kid and I thought that…I thought that maybe my mom had sent her to us…with the way that she was helping everyone it kind of made sense you know."

Bonnie nodded, her eyes encouraging him to continue and so he did.

"But then there was this bonfire," Jacob said, "I saw her light the fire. I thought I was crazy at first but then I heard her and my dad talking and it pretty much confirmed things. I wanted to ask questions but my dad didn't want me to know and I didn't want to upset anyone so I acted like I didn't know. When she told me you were coming, I mean you're her daughter and everything so I kind of figured you would be too. And this is going to sound really weird but I can kind of sense it…"

Bonnie shook her head. "You can feel my power," she stated, a look of utter disbelief.

"Not just that," Jacob said, deciding to be completely honest, "You. I mean that day when you first came to La Push, I knew you were here before you even drove up to the house. I'm willing to bet that I knew the moment you crossed the border."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bonnie asked as she tried to digest the information that he was giving her.

Jacob shrugged, scratching his head. "I don't know," he said, "I didn't want to freak you out. I figured you would tell me when you were ready. I mean even with everything…I mean we just met and I wasn't going to push you into it. But Bells kept dropping these hints all night so I figured you might want to tell me and then…I figured if I told you that legend that it would make it easier on you."

"I can't believe you knew all this time," Bonnie said, "But you haven't been treating me all that differently."

Jacob frowned. "Why would I Bonnie?" he asked, "I mean you're still you. Finding out about Abby didn't change anything for me. I mean it didn't change who she was, I thought it was cool but she was still Abby. The things she's done for me and my dad, and Charlie, and everyone at the rez. She's built houses, cooked food, and raised money, basically given everything you can think of to me and my people. That's what I see when I look at her, not her powers."

"What about when you look at me?" Bonnie asked.

Jacob didn't think he could go into that without embarrassing himself but he knew that she needed to hear it. "You're going to make me do this aren't you?" He muttered. Bonnie laughed a little but still she was staring at him intently. "I…," he started and then faltered, "I see a girl who is still grieving even though she's getting away from it, slowly. You're probably the most confident person I've even met but I still don't think I've even had anyone be as vulnerable around me. The moment I saw you I knew exactly who you were, and I see so many things when I look at you that I would probably freak you out if I told you…but you should know that the power…whatever power you have…it's the last thing I see Bonnie."

Bonnie wasn't surprised to find that she was crying. She felt ridiculous but she couldn't really help it, and he didn't seemed to be bothered by it aside from the fact that she was upset which made her want to cry anymore. "You're so good, Jake," she said, "I really don't want you to ever change."

Jacob smiled, and reached out and wiped the tears as they fell. "Sure, sure," he whispered, and she realized, he didn't smile that smile at anyone but her.

"I have to ask," Bonnie sighed, "How much do you know?"

Jacob frowned. "About your powers?" He asked. He only really knew what he saw and heard from Abby.

"About _everything_," Bonnie said emphasizing the last word. She knew it wasn't her place to tell him, she understood that. But she didn't want him to have to remain in the dark. Her Grams hadn't told her about herself or about vampires and look where they both had ended up. When people stayed in the dark the wound up getting hurt. She wanted him to be aware and he knew about her already. Then there was a part of her that knew that she would never get through whatever was coming without him, that part of her needed to tell him more than anything. She knew that it was selfish and that Billy would be displeased but she also knew that it had to be done.

"There's more?" Jacob asked.

Bonnie nodded. "You have no idea," she said, "But as much as I want to tell you. I won't. Not if you don't want to know. I'll leave it up to you. If I could've found out what I was sooner and been more prepared I would've wanted to." If she could have learned earlier, her Grams could still be alive. "But this isn't about me," she said, "It's about you and what you're comfortable with knowing."

Jacob nodded. She had gone from vulnerable to serious and almost businesslike. Still he took it in stride. He wanted to be a part of her life, all of it. He wanted to be able to be there for her, and if that meant knowing more things that he shouldn't know then so be it. In the back of his mind he had always questioned what else there was out there if witches really existed and Bonnie seemed to have something else to tell him. "Tell me," he said, "I want to know."  
Bonnie told him everything that had happened to her in Virginia from the arrival of the Salvatore brothers, to the death of her Grams and how it had happened. Then she told him about her move to Forks, about saving Bella and revealing her powers, about the Cullens, about the legends being true, about how vampires came to be in the first place. "Witches seem to have a hand in everything," Bonnie sighed, "I don't know where it starts or stops."

"I think I need to sit down," Jacob frowned.

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said, "I didn't mean for it to all come out like that. I shouldn't have told you."

Jacob shook his head. "I'm glad you did," he said, "I mean if there's a chance that I my morph into a giant wolf one day, I'm kind of glad I have some kind of warning. Besides, after Abby I kind of wondered if all those legends were true."

"The sad part is," Bonnie said, "I still think that there is still so much that we don't know." She didn't know if he could hide his new knowledge from Billy but even if Billy found out that he knew she wouldn't apologize. There was no reason that Bonnie and Bella should know when Jacob would be more affected then either of them almost once he changed. While she didn't think he should tell Quil or Embry, she thought that she had made the right choice. After all, she had seen Jacob as a wolf and couldn't say the same about the others.

"If there's more we need to know then we'll find out," Jacob said, breaking into her thoughts, "Together."

Bonnie nodded, feeling less alone that she had since she found out what she was. "Okay," she said.

**:::**

_Bonnie Bennett stood in the middle of the forest. Her hair was different, longer and in tighter kinkier curls. She was wearing a wearing a buckskin dress and her feet where bare. She could see nothing but trees and earth, and while she had no idea where exactly she was, she wasn't the least bit afraid. She heard a noise behind her and she froze looking around. _

_ "Quis est?" She asked, in the same language in which her spells were spoken. Her voice deepening as it always did when Latin left her lip, though she wasn't sure why she was speaking it in that moment. It almost seemed as if it were the only language that she knew. "Ostende te," she demanded, her eyes darting from one tree to the next. _

_ The rustling became louder and she watched as the trees parted and a large russet wolf appeared before her. Her face broke out in a smile. "Lupus," she said. The wolf bowed his head, seeming to understand her. It looked at her and its eyes seemed almost familiar. "Estis reversi ad me," she said, as if voicing her thoughts, though she could not remember the wolf leaving her or where it was returning to her from. _

_ "Ego autem semper revertetur," a voice said inside her head, and somehow she knew it was the wolf that spoke and her power that allowed it to speak. _

_ A sad smile curved on her lips, though she did not understand the emotion behind it until her dream-self spoke. "Si esset homo. Vos semper manere possent." So the wolf was merely a wolf. Not a man, though Bonnie wished it to be. _

_ "Si vis me. Ego ero," the wolf replied. It wanted to be man, to please her. But this Bonnie, this Bonnie of the dream, with wild hair and ancient clothing, knew it to be impossible. _

_ "Quam?" Bonnie asked, "Conatus sum." Her magic had given him voice but not the body of man. _

_ Bonnie watched as suddenly the wolf's body began to shift. Shrinking a forming that off man. He towered over her, scars that she could not see that had been hidden beneath his fur married his chest and his brow. Claw marks, teeth marks, bite marks, all caused her pain to see them. His black hair was cropped short, wild and askew, bits of dirt and grass sticking to the strands. His chest heaved, perfect and chiseled, and a smile graced his full lips, his teeth bright ins spite of the dirt that sullied his skin. She didn't dare look down any further, but back up again, to black eyes that were now boring into her green ones. He was older, harder, his face lined, but she knew him as surely she knew herself. He no longer had the face of a teenage boy, but a man, it was he, it was her Jacob._

_ "Non capio," Bonnie said. While the dream her did not understand how he had done it, Bonnie did not understand how it was who it was. Still even with the scars and being dirty and unkempt, he was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and a part of her didn't care whether she ever got an explanation, if she ever understood the whys and the how's of it. _

_ "Meum fuit cum amore," her lupus told her, not in the language of his brothers but in the language that she had taught. It was his love, his love had done it. _

_ Bonnie smiled as he leaned forward. As he kissed Bonnie felt her power surge to new heights, her body shook with it. She gripped the back of his neck with one hand and traced the scars on his chest with the other as their lips moved against each other. _

_ When Bonnie pulled away, she was dressed and looked more like herself. Jacob looked much the same, though he was clothed, the dirt was gone, and the scars less in magnitude. Time had passed it seemed and they were in the present day, and yet still in the future. They had gone from a time that had happened years before to one that had not happened yet. _

_ Bonnie heard a noise just behind them and watched with wide eyes as more wolves came out of the trees. She looked at Jacob in question as they all began to take human form. "Lupus?" _

_ "I need you," he said, "They need you. My Bonnie,_ _ánimam meam coeunt , custodem ad lupos." Soul mate, he called her in the tongue that she had taught him, guardian of the wolves. _

Bonnie shot up out of her sleep, the night breeze the only thing there to greet her. She began to panic when she realized that she wasn't in her bed with the red sheets that Charlie had picked out. She was in the middle of the forest and yet…something kept telling her she was supposed to be there. That she had to be there.

Bonnie stood slowly, the wind whipping her hair around her. She shivered with the cold, regretting going to bed in nothing but pajama shorts and tank top. Though, it wasn't as if she had known that she would be ripped out of her bed and into the forest in the middle of the night.

The dream still lingered in her mind, and she recalled the legend that Jacob had told her just hours ago. Then Billy's cryptic words, and Abby's cryptic words. Whatever, connection she had with Jacob, that legend was a part of it. It had to be. Bonnie had to shake off the thought however, as something kept nagging at her prompting her to move forward.

Bonnie walked through the trees and she began to feel emotions that weren't her own. Fear. Anger. Confusion. Shock. Horror. Panic. More fear. Bonnie frowned, the emotions making her feel a raw ache in her chest. She had to fix it. She had to help him, for she knew it was him.

Bonnie followed the emotions until she came upon a large black wolf pacing the tree line. It was so large, larger than any wolf Bonnie had ever seen, and its fur was long shaggy and unkempt. It whimpered, the sound brining Bonnie pain. She didn't know how but she knew immediately who the wolf was, even though they had only just met. "Sam," Bonnie said carefully.

The wolf stopped pacing and looked at her. Bonnie clutched her head as suddenly she was bombarded by the wolf's thoughts, or rather Sam Uley's. _"You?"_ his mind questioned, _"How did you know it was me? What is this? What's happening? Why is this happening?" _

"Sam listen to me," she said aloud. He immediately grew silent much to her surprise. "I can't explain until you turn back. You have to calm down. We have to go to Billy." She felt his agreement before he nodded his large wolf head. Then something else happened, something she couldn't begin to understand. She walked up to him, even knowing that he was on edge and could strike out at any moment. She touched the fur on his side, running a hand through it gently. _"Silent now, lupus_," she said, _"Calm."_ She didn't realize until after Sam's emotions quieted that she hadn't spoken out loud. She was in his head as he had been in hers. Bonnie shook her head, not knowing how she had done it.

_"I'm scared_," Sam told her, even though her presence was obviously keeping him calm, she could still sense his emotions under the surface.

"I know," Bonnie said, speaking aloud once more, "But you can trust me." She continued to run her hand along his fur. "I need you to focus," she said, "Think of yourself as a human. Can you do that? Can you picture it?"

She watched him close his eyes. "_Yes_," his voice in her mind told her.

"Focus on that," Bonnie instructed, not knowing how she knew, "Only on that. Then you'll change back."

Bonnie watched as his breathing eased and he slowly returned back to his human form. He looked lost and younger than his years. Bonnie knelt before him feeling real empathy. This had been how she felt when she had discovered her powers.

As Sam Uley looked at her, his dark eyes wide with disbelief and anxiety, Bonnie saw herself in front of her Grams' door, scared, confused, and feeling just as alone as the tears streamed down her face. "What's happening to me?" Sam asked, the same question that she had asked.

Bonnie bit her lip to keep herself from breaking at the sight of him broken before her. She heard the voices of the spirits in her head, telling her that he was broken now but he would be strong later, and she would help him, she would help them all. They would be her pack, she was theirs now, _custodem ad lupos_, the guardian of the wolves.

Bonnie opened her arms to him, her focus on his pain keeping her from being embarrassed by his nudity. He came to her immediately wrapping his arms around her, clinging, willing to take comfort anywhere he could find it, even in a strangers arm on the forest floor in the middle of the night. Even with the embrace became painful, his newly acquired strength nearly suffocating her, she enduring it closing her eyes. When he was ready they would go to Billy, but until then she would let the abnormal heat from his skin shield her from the cold, and she would help him endure.

Bonnie's eyes opened when she suddenly felt a surge of power run through her body. Sam felt it too and he finally let go of her. It was an odd sensation and as he looked at her she almost seemed to be glowing. "What's happening?" He asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

Bonnie shook her head. "I don't know," she said. She felt a pull at her center and then everything began to blur.

"Bonnie," Sam said, confused. His worry for her outweighed his worry for himself, something that didn't make sense to him. When she held her head, her grabbed her shoulders. "Guardian?" Left his mouth making less sense than his concern. By the time she passed out he was frantic. "_Custos_," he repeated over and over touching the sides of her face. He didn't know what it mean or why he was saying it. He felt the tingling sensation of her power running down his spine and suddenly the image of Jacob Black flashed in his head. He lifted Bonnie into his arms, and stood. "Don't worry, _custos_," he said, "I will take you to him."

**:::**

Jacob Black had been unable to sleep once he had gotten home, he had stared at the ceiling his mind racing with the things that Bonnie had told him. He had gone through all the stages of denial at least five times and then started over again before he finally went into a fitful sleep that ended up having him dream of the very legend he had told Bonnie in order to get her to reveal herself to him. The whole thing was ridiculous.

But then he had woken up and he had wished he had stayed asleep because he suddenly knew that Bonnie needed him and he knew that he couldn't get to her. Things went further south when Charlie had called and told Billy that Bonnie had disappeared out of bed.

Jacob became frantic, having left his room the moment the phone had rang, and when he had heard the news he had just known it had something to do with Bonnie's powers. He could feel it. He blamed his distress on the stupidity that followed. He had rallied on his father telling him that he knew everything about the vampires and the witches and the shifting. The conversation that followed stilted at best. Billy seemed more disturbed about Bonnie telling him than he was remorseful about keeping the truth from Jacob.

"You shouldn't get yourself worked up about something that may or may not happen," Billy said.

"It'll happened," Jacob had told him, "She's seen it and I can feel it."

They had been quiet ever since and he knew that there was something else Billy wasn't telling him but Jacob was too worried about bonnie to care. He had begun to pace the length of the living room and he was still pacing with Sam Uley knocked on their door.

Jacob raced to open the door and he blinked once he saw a very naked and dirty Sam on the other side cradling Bonnie in his arms. There was a mark on Sam's shoulder that hadn't been there before, almost like a tattoo, a circular tribal symbol, depicting the images of two wolves. He couldn't be in denial about the legends anymore now that he was staring them right in the face. He ignored Sam's state, his eyes roaming Bonnie's still frame. He noticed that there was a symbol on Bonnie's shoulder similar to the one on Sam's, only hers depicted the image of a wolf whose tail was wrapped around a pentagram.

"Give her to me," Jacob ordered, his voice more forceful that he had ever managed before, especially in the face of someone like same who he liked and looked up to.

Sam complied without any fight much to Jacob's surprise. Bonnie had told her that Abby had warned her about how temperamental shifters were but Sam didn't seem at all bothered by Jacob's tone, and Jacob didn't seem at all threatened by Sam's change. Perhaps he would if he ever saw Sam in wolf form, but somehow Jacob doubted it.

Jacob ignored Sam as his father as they approached each other and Sam seemed to break down. He placed Bonnie on his couch and waited for any sign of her waking.

After what seemed like forever Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Jacob immediately gave her his full attention, and he realized when Sam's voice ceased to ramble on behind him that she had his as well. "Bonnie?" Jacob said carefully.

"It's starting," Bonnie said. No one but Billy knew what she was referring to.

**:::**

When Bonnie woke up the next day, while she found that she was in her own bed, she was surprised to find that Jacob was lying next to her. When the events of the night before came flooding back Bonnie didn't really know what to think. She remembered her dream, finding Sam, and then the surge of power.

When she had woken Billy had tried to explain things to her, but she was too overwhelmed to listen. Between the heightening in her awareness of both Jacob and her power, and her the overpowering need to felt to protect and look after Sam Uley even though he was older and much larger than her, and could change in to a giant wolf on a whim, she really didn't know what to make of anything anymore. Nothing was making sense and every time that she turned around there was some new connection to the people around her that she wanted to fight off.

Bonnie sat up in bed and sighed, running a hand over her face. When her mom had shown up at the Blacks to take her home she had practically begged for Jacob to come with her. Now she felt silly, but even so she wasn't sure what she would do if he was it there.

Hesitantly she touched the shoulder than now housed a very distinct mark that she knew she would have trouble hiding once summer came around and there would be no more long sleeved shirts. She tried to remember what Billy had said about the situation but she couldn't think of nothing but the words, "wolves" and "witches", and an apparent meeting that Billy wanted her to attend with the tribal Elders.

Bonnie's head didn't stop spinning until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned toward Jacob as he sat up, finally away. "You were thinking so hard that you woke me up," he teased.

"Is that even possible?" Bonnie asked.

Jacob shrugged. Bonnie placed a hand over the one that he had on her shoulder. "Should any of this be possible?" He asked.

"Touché, Black," Bonnie grumbled. She turned to more fully and studied him. "You wouldn't happen to remember what your father said about what the hell is going on with us would you?"

Jacob shook his head. "I was too worried about you to really listen," he said almost apologetically.

"Ugh," Bonnie huffed, "I really wish I could have normal. Just for a little while."

"Come on, Bennett," Jacob said, trying to lighten the mood, "Where is the fun in that?" He managed to get a small smile out of her at least.

"Tell me that after you turn into a giant wolf," Bonnie said. Jacob winced and Bonnie smiled apologetically but then she thought of her dream. Of Jacob in her dream, so different but so much the same. Then she thought of the kiss and her hands running over his chest and she felt her face flush. "Um," she muttered, "We should probably get up. Who knows what time it is."

Jacob was about to respond when they heard a knock on the door and then Bella entered the room a moment later. She raised an eyebrow at them as she hadn't been a part of the excitement of the night before. Bonnie was grateful that at the very least, both she and Jacob were fully clothed. Though, Bonnie was wearing one of Jacob's shirts and some pajama bottoms that she had stolen from his sister's abandon wardrobe after she had showered at his hour before Abby showed up, so it still probably looked weird.

"Um," Bella said, "I came up to tell you that Edward is here…but since you're busy I can get rid of him if you want." Bella wondered absently why no one warned her Jacob was there or if their parents even knew.

"I forgot about him," Bonnie frowned.

Jacob's hands clenched into fist but he managed to remain calm. "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," he said, "Just let Bells get rid of him."

"It won't be long," Bonnie said, "Besides if I don't tell him now he'll keep harassing me at school and I'll end up telling him later. I might as well just get it over with."

"Alright," Jacob sighed, '"But just don't leave with him okay. I don't like the idea of you going anywhere alone with him." Jacob sighed in relief when she nodded but wondered if she would have agreed so easily if she had known how much of his hesitance was because of Edward's interest in her and no because of what Edward was. Bonnie had said that Edward didn't desire her blood, and really there was only one other thing that Jacob thought he could want from Bonnie and with Edward pursuing her so persistently, he knew it wasn't friendship.

**:::**

Edward Cullen frowned slightly as Bonnie came out of her house. She looked tired and worn but as Bella had claimed that they had stayed out late that didn't surprise him. What surprised him was that there was something off about Bonnie's scent. There was a smell that he couldn't place under the surface but the smell that was covering it up was even more disturbing, it smelled like men's shampoo.

Bonnie had used Jacob's shampoo on her hair the night before, and while she didn't really mind smelling like him, as Edward sniffed the air upon seeing her, he knew he took offence to it. Bonnie sighed as she tugged at her longed sleeved sweater and shifted in her jeans. She wished she had just stayed in her pajamas and stayed in bed. Her powers still responded to him but it wasn't as bad as before, it was more the fact that his presence was bothering Jacob that made her want him to leave.

"Bella invited me in," Edward said, "But I thought that we could go for drive."

Bonnie bit her lip and shook her head. She still had to talk to Billy and meet with the Elders and check on Sam. She would just have to bit the bullet. Once he found out about her being tied to the shifters he wouldn't want anything to do with her anyway, so she felt no real need to play nice. "I'm a witch," Bonnie blurted, "Mystery solved."

Edward blinked. As he thought about it, it made sense. "I suppose I should've figured that one out," he said, "Should we go now. I have more questions."

"You always have more questions," Bonnie muttered. When he just stared at her expectantly Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "Look," she said, "I had a really long night. A lot of stuff is going on right now, stuff that you wouldn't understand and that I don't have time to explain to you so… Once you figure me out you'll wish you hadn't, okay? It isn't worth all of this persistence."

"I think it is," Edward said.

"Please," Bonnie sighed, "Just go home. I'm sorry, I'm ditching you but right now I don't really have a choice. Besides, like I said, you don't want to be friends with."

"You're in our future," Edward said, as she turned away from him, "In mine. Alice has seen it."

Bonnie turned back around and smiled sadly. "That isn't necessarily a good thing," said. Edward looked confused and she turned away from him again. "I'll see you at school," she said, before she walked back into her house and shut the door behind her.

**:::**

Katherine Pierce was on her way back to Mystic Falls. She felt it was time for her to make herself known. Still she felt that she would need an ally, someone powerful and malleable. She had Lucy Bennett, but she was a bit mouthy and her strength was just as limited as her loyalty.

And so she was in the market for a new witch. Lucy was all too willing to help her in order to gain her own freedom from Katherine. It hadn't taken long, a simple tracking spell using Lucy's blood, to trace the last witch of the Bennett line to Forks, Washington.

A quick call to Abby and Lucy was able to find out the young witch's circumstance. It seemed that the girl had been team Salvatore at one point but how now left town and gone rogue. It was the perfect time for Katherine to target her and sway her. The witch would know enough about the situation as to not need things explained to her and her former friends had alienated her enough to make it easy for Katherine to use the rift and the separation against her.

Katherine hadn't been there long and already she found the town to be even more boring and obscure than Mystic Falls. Still she had no problems feeding off of the townsfolk. The "animal attacks" were gaining more attention but Kathrine knew that there were those that knew of her presence. The only real question was when to reveal herself and when she should make her move in recruiting Bonnie Bennett.

_**End notes: Okay so next chapter, Jacob is threatened by Bonnie's connection with Sam, Billy explains Bonnie's connection to the pack, Bonnie and Edward talk about her powers, and Bonnie meets the Elders and Leah Clearwater. **_


	4. Part Four: The Guardian

**Title:** Immersed

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH/Crossovers

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie/Jacob, Bonnie/Edward (One-sided), Bonnie/Demetri (One-sided), Matt/Leah, Tyler/Angela, Caroline/Embry, Bella/Jeremy, Stefan/Elena, Alice/Jasper, Emmett/Rosalie, Carlisle/Esme, Charlie/Abby, Damon/Katherine, Paul/Rachel, Sam/Emily, etc.

**Summary: **"Bennett witches has always been immersed in the supernatural. It is something that we can't get away from. The connection is fathomless, endless, and deep. No matter how far we run, the world of the unknown and the unnatural always finds us. We don't get normal, we never have and we never will." After the death of her grandmother Bonnie moves from one supernatural invested town to another; drawing the attention of the Quileute, the Cullen family, The Volturi, and finding that her family's history with the supernatural runs much deeper than she ever thought possible.

**Warnings:** Character Death, Violence, Torture, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Note: So this story is not off hiatus, I am just giving you one last update before the hiatus goes in effect. I am going to be working on my original work because fanfic is just not fun for me anymore and it no longer does anything for me creatively. To be frank I don't like this chapter. I spent like the whole day on it and it was painful and excruciating which is why I am posting it even though I hate it. Anyway no editing here so sorry for the mistakes. As always thanks for reading. Love you guys. Enjoy. **_

**Part Four: The Guardian**

_** Forks, Washington**_

Bonnie Bennett sat down across from Bella Swan at the breakfast table, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. Still Bella stared at her openly as Bonnie watched Abby make breakfast. Charlie walked around the table and leaned against the counter, watching Abby as well, a small smile on his face. Bonnie grinned when her mother glanced at the police chief and rolled her eyes.

"You got something to say?" Abby asked, as she went back to flipping bacon.

Charlie shrugged, his eyes never leaving her as he opened the cabinet and pulled out two coffee mugs. "Maybe I just like the view," he answered.

Bonnie shook her head. Abby said something along the lines of being too worried about her daughter to flirt but Bonnie could see the smirk on her lips. She wondered for a moment if Abby had ever been the way she was with Charlie, with her father. Abby had left when Bonnie was so young, that she didn't remember ever seeing her parents do anything aside from fight.

"So," Bella said, drawing her attention, her tone sounding as if she were talking about something as casual as the weather, "Are we just going to not talk about the fact that Jacob was in your bed this morning after likely spending the night there? Or the fact that he is now in the shower and the fact that you seem to smell like his shampoo?"

Bonnie winced and made an unintelligible noise under breath. She had to resist the urge to bang her head against the table. Bella was too observant for anyone's good. "A lot of stuff happened last night and I'm not sure if I am allowed to tell you yet," Bonnie sighed, "Abby and Charlie knew he was here. I just needed him that's all."

Bella sighed, heavily. She hadn't meant to push a button, but it seemed she had. "I was just joking," Bella stammered, "Mostly. It's just…you seem to need him a lot. He's kind of my best friend and I know you that he likes you…" Bella glanced over at their parents and was relieved to find that they were preoccupied with each other and for the most part not paying attention to their conversation. "I know you would never hurt him on purpose," Bella continued, "I just want to make sure….you're not…leading him on or anything."

Bonnie ran her hand over her face. "I understand your concern," she said, "And I am actually really glad that you're looking out for him because…I am starting to remember how nice it is to have someone look out for you. But really Bells. I don't have vast relationship experience, or any really. I've been on like maybe five dates, and one was a group thing so it doesn't really count… Anyway, what I'm trying to say is…I wouldn't know how to lead Jacob on if I wanted to. We're friends, he knows that, I'm being honest with him."

Bella was observant by nature, and so she noted sudden change in Bonnie's demeanor. The girl seemed to relax as she glanced upward. Bella wasn't sure where the change had come from until she heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "That's just the thing," Bella said cautiously, "You seem to need Jacob more than a friend would need a friend."

Bonnie heard Abby clear her throat and she frowned again. She looked down and began to pick at the table cloth. It wasn't her fault she had some kind of weird connection to Jacob, she was sure now that it was supernatural but she wasn't sure that it was entirely so. Bonnie opened her mouth to tell Bella that she would explain it if she could but her mouth shut when she felt Jacob's presence behind her. The frown left her lips as she felt Jacob kiss the top of her head.

"Stop bugging her Bells," Jacob said as he sat down next to Bonnie, "You know it hurts for her to think too much." Bonnie elbowed him in the side playfully as he pulled his chair closer to hers. "What?" Jacob asked innocently, as he draped his arm over the back of Bonnie's chair, "I was coming to your defense."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Didn't sound like it?" Bonnie huffed.

"Lighten up," Jacob commented, "Or Abby is going to starve me to make me pay for upsetting you."

"Should've thought about that before you opened your big mouth," Bonnie grinned, even as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well I guess I'll just have to eat off of your plate since it's your fault I will be food deprived," Jacob shrugged. There was a beat that passed as he looked at her and then the others before he looked back and spoke once more. "How'd things go with Cullen?" He asked.

Bonnie blinked at him a moment. "I don't think he's giving up," she told him. She felt him tense and she wrapped her arms around his middle. "I know we don't like it," Bonnie sighed, "But I think there is a reason that the Cullens seem to feel the need to harass me. Edward said that Alice saw me in their future."

Everyone's ears seemed to perk up at that. She had even gotten Abby and Charlie's attention.

"What makes you think he's telling the truth?" Jacob asked.

"What reason does he have to lie about something like that," Bonnie said, "I mean, given how I have been treating him and his family I doubt he would think telling me something like that would soften my stance on things." Bonnie wasn't really sure what her stance was anymore. She considered her mother's words from their conversation and she was certain that she wanted to at least try and reserve her judgment, but his behavior made it hard for her not to be annoyed even without her past encounters with vampires. "I just think that it's something to consider," Bonnie said, "It might even be smart to make allies of the Cullens at least. I mean…I've been thinking. I have to have the best interest of my wolves in mind and if there is an amiable relationship there we could avoid confrontation in the future. There is no real point in making enemies where there don't need to be any. I have a feeling that we're going to have enough to deal with and fight against as it stands."

Jacob frowned. "As long as it doesn't go farther than being amiable," Jacob said, "And the treaty stays."

The others raised an eyebrow at the hardness in his tone, but Bonnie didn't flinch. Abby wondered about Jacob seeming to have so much to say about things he had just learned about the night before. She had expected at the very least, he wouldn't have as much to contribute to the situation until after he phased. Clearly she had been wrong.

"Of course," Bonnie agreed, breaking into Abby's thoughts, "I'm not suggesting otherwise. And I am not suggesting that Sam and the others befriend the Cullens when they phase, or even me befriending them really. I just think that we should have an open line of communication. I mean they came from my kind, my line, and so I can't avoid them completely. I realize that now, but that doesn't mean I am going to drop everything to go play nice with them. My family comes first, and that includes Bella and Charlie. The people I care about come first. You come first. My wolves will come first. They have a duty to protect their people and I have the duty to protect them. I'm not going to take that lightly."

"And what about you?" Jacob asked, "If you're running around putting everyone first then where do you come it?"

Bonnie figured that she could talk openly in front of everyone, even with Bella not being completely informed yet. If this was going to be her home, and these people were going to be her family, then she would have to act like it. Besides, the lack of communication had been one of the problems that now kept her from the home that she had left. "I'll protect myself," Bonnie said, "I know that I need to. That I have to, if for no other reason but to stay around long enough to protect the people I care about…the way I didn't with my Grams. But it's different here. If I protect the people around me, I can trust that I will get as good as I give. I know that all of you would protect me if it came down to it. I don't have to worry about that anymore. And you saw the way Sam was with me last night. We're going to take care of each other. All of us. I can feel it."

"Agreed," Abby nodded. The other's nodded their acquiescence as well, though Bella seemed more than a little confused by the speech.

"So we're all on the same page," Bonnie smiled. "Good." As much as she was sure that her friends in Mystic Falls had tried, she knew that they had all kept each other in the dark about too many things to actually be called a team. "From now on we have to be honest with each other," Bonnie said, "If we want to protect each other we have to work together."

"Then I think that we should all be there when Bonnie meets with the Elders today," Charlie said.

"I thought we would all be there anyway," Jacob said, his eyebrow raised. Bonnie nodded. She hadn't expected to have to confront them alone. Even if she was only in Charlie and Abby's company that would have been enough. However, with Jacob's attachment to her and hers to him, as well as Bella's inquisitive nature, she had suspected that both Jacob and Bella would have found a way to infiltrate the meeting if they could.

"They wanted it to just be me and Bonnie," Abby revealed, "But we're a family and I think we should all be there. Besides Bella asks so many questions we would end up telling her everything anyway and I'm pretty sure if Jacob was kept out he would find a way to force his way in. So we all go together. It would save us a lot of trouble that way." Bonnie smiled as she realized that she and Abby had drawn the same conclusions.

"Well," Bella said, looking from one to the other as she had only been able to follow about half of the conversation, "How about someone fill me in before this whole meeting thing? I mean what's with the whole 'my wolves' thing and why did Bonnie mention Sam? I'm assuming she meat Sam Uley….right?"

Everyone looked at Bonnie and she sighed. She didn't want to be the one fielding Bella's questions but at the same time she knew that she was the only one that could answer them. "Alright," she said, "I'll start from the beginning."

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Caroline Forbes knew that her plan wasn't a very thought out one but she hoped that it would work. Having her mother invite Bonnie's father over for breakfast was the only way that she could think of to figure out her friend's whereabouts.

She wasn't naive enough to think that Rudy would just let the information slip. No, the objective had been to get the man out of his house. Being Bonnie's best friend had given Caroline certain advantages, one of which being that she knew where the spare key to Bonnie's house was hidden.

Caroline bent down and lifted the flower pot that was on the edge of the front porch. She smiled as she retrieved the small metal key. She picked it up and gave a triumphant fist pump as she walked toward the front door.

Things had shot to hell since Bonnie had left. Between Matt's absente mother reappearing, Elena's absente birth mother ending up appearing herself as a vampire (though Caroline was unaware about the vampire aspect), and Caroline's own insecurities resurfacing now that her relationship with Matt was slowly crumbling because of his mother and his still lingering attachment Elena. What made things worse was that Elena couldn't talk to Caroline about what was bothering her because she wasn't Bonnie and Caroline couldn't talk to Elena about feeling second best to her because she wouldn't understand, only Bonnie would understand. Yes, Bonnie was still in contact with Caroline at least, but texting wasn't enough, not when she had been able to see and talk to Bonnie face to face practically their whole lives. They had never been apart this long and it was beginning to take its toll.

It wasn't just about her not being able to see Bonnie, it was about not being able to know whether or not Bonnie was okay. Miss Sheila had been important to them all, and as much as Bonnie teased about the woman's drinking, Caroline knew that for Bonnie, the woman had been everything.

Then there was the fact that there was the possibility that Bonnie would not be returning at all which was something that Caroline couldn't understand. After everything that they had been through, for Bonnie to not only not return but to not even tell them that she wouldn't be come home or the reasoning behind it.

Wherever Bonnie was, something was holding her there and Caroline was determined to find out what it was.

Caroline unlocked the door to Bonnie's house and walked inside. She shut and locked the door behind her. She frowned once she was inside however, as she wasn't sure where to begin her search. It wasn't as if she expected Bonnie's father to have a piece of paper with Bonnie's new address just lying around.

She decided to start her search in the living room. There was a stack of papers on the coffee table, she sifted through them quickly and stopped when she saw the name Abby Bennett. Given the last name she assumed that the woman was Bonnie's mother or at least related to her. She was surprised to find not only an address but a phone number as well. Caroline smiled. "Well," she said, "That was easy."

She took out her cell phone to save the number. However, just as she was about to take down the address, the house phone rang, startling her just a bit. She ignored it as it continued to take down the information.

She was taking down the address just as the answering machine picked up. She saved the information as she heard a female voice on the line. "Hey Rudy," the woman said, "It's Ab. Bon and I are about to head down to the reservation to meet with the elders. She wanted to make sure I kept you in the loop. I know this is hard for you, I mean first the whole witch thing and now our little girl is bound to shape shifters and being pursued by vampires. I get it…its weird and the opposite of normal but Bonnie need both her parents so please call her when you get this message. If I don't hear from you by the time we leave La Push I'll call back and tell you how everything went. Alright, I have to go so….Bye."

Caroline blinked a few times as the line went dead. She hadn't heard what she had thought she heard. She couldn't have. Vampires? Shape shifters? "What?" She said aloud. Even if she had bought into the whole Bonnie being a witch thing, which she hadn't, bringing in the other supernatural creatures just seemed to be a bit much.

She moved across the room and was about to play the message but stopped herself a the last minute as she thought about how doing so could give away her presence in the house when Bonnie's dad returned.

No, there was only one way that Caroline could figure out what was going on. "Looks like I have a road trip to plan," she said, to herself.

Had she and Matt been on speaking terms she might have thought about inviting him alone and had she trusted Elena not to tell the Salvatore brothers, she might have invited her. However, as it stood, it seemed that Caroline would be going it alone. The only thing she had to figure out was how to trick her mother into agreeing.

**:::**

_**Forks, Washington, La Push Reserve **_

Bonnie Bennett was more than a little intimidated as she sat in the Black's living room in front of the Quileute elders. It helped that Jacob was sitting next to her, and even Sam Uley sat silent and supportive on her other side. He had been through an even rougher night than Bonnie but he seemed more worried about her welfare than his own.

Abby and Charlie stood on the other side of the room with Bella, and they all smiled at her reassuringly. However, Bonnie wasn't able to draw much comfort from her family. Not with the hard faces of the elders staring back at her unflinchingly. They seemed to be assessing her silently and Bonnie was sure that she was being found wanting.

They all sat in front of her. Harry Clearwater, seeming to be the most suspicious among them. As she looked at Quil Ateara Sr., or "Old Quil" as everyone seemed to refer to him as, she saw very little of the playfulness that his grandson possessed. Even Billy's face was blank and Bonnie felt the need to hide behind Sam's much larger form.

Jacob had told her not to take it personally as tribal business tended to be taken rather seriously, but she couldn't stop her nervousness. She blinked rapidly, her eyes darting from one member of the tribal council the next.

"Tell us what happened last night, Bonnie," Billy instructed, his voice serious but not unfriendly, "Don't leave anything out."

Bonnie looked down at her lap and began to wring her hands together. Both Jacob and Sam looked down at her in concern. Jacob reached out and grabbed her left hand, just as Sam took her right hand. Bonnie looked in between them and frowned at the glare that Jacob sent in Sam's direction. As much as she knew they wanted to make things easier for her, it was clear to everyone that they were doing the exact opposite.

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Well," she said, "I guess…it started at First Beach." Bonnie told her tale, slowly, carefully choosing her words. The confidence she was feeling as of late had left her and she was sure that they would find her story skeptical at best. But still she told it as she was asked, though she left out certain embarrassing details in her dream.

When the retelling was finally over the tribal council members shared lookd amongst themselves and once again it was Billy that spoke. "Just to be sure," he said, "In your dream…the ones you saw…appeared to be you and Jacob. You didn't take any other forms?"

"No," Bonnie blinked, her confusion evident, "It was just us."

Billy nodded. Harry glanced in his direction and as Billy once again nodded, he turned back to Bonnie and spoke to her for the first time. "You were able to recognize Sam in wolf form after only meeting with him once," he said, "And you could communicate with him telepathically." At Bonnie nod, he nodded as well. "Try and communicate with him now," he told her.

Bonnie frowned. "But he isn't in wolf form," she said.

"If we are right, young one," Old Quil said, "It will not matter." He had gone from looking impassive as he watched her to a bit awestruck and it was a little unsettling.

Bonnie sighed. She didn't really see how she could communicate with Sam when she wasn't even sure what made her able to do it in the first place. She gave Sam a look. _"What am I even supposed to say?"_ Bonnie thought.

"_Olly olly oxen free?"_ Sam's voice suddenly suggested, echoing inside of Bonnie's head.

Bonnie bit, her lip in an effort to keep from laughing. _"I'm guessing that you heard me,"_ she said, back to him.

_"Maybe," _Sam answered, _"Maybe you're just crazy and you hear voices in your head and one of them happens to sound like me."_

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the boy that towered over her. Really it wasn't normal to be that large at that age, or really any age. It didn't quite make sense to her that no one on the reservation would ask questions. She was sure that the rest of them, her pack, would become just as large just as fast. All the signs were there but it seemed that no one was paying attention to them, or they had chosen to ignore them. She supposed it was for the best. She turned her attention back to Sam. _"Should we tell them that it's working?" _She asked.

_"Nah,"_ Sam teased, _"Let's let them squirm a little bit more. I don't think I've ever seen Old Quil turn that particular shade of red before."_ Bonnie couldn't help the laughter that escaped. Sam laughed as well, causing Bonnie to nudge him in the side. _"It's good you're laughing,"_ he said, _"The whole nervous wreck thing doesn't work for you."_

_ "Dully noted,"_ Bonnie replied.

Jacob looked between the two with a frown. He gave Sam a look and Sam immediately cut off the line of communication between himself and Bonnie and let go of Bonnie's hand.

Bonnie felt the connection drop and her brows furrowed in confusion. "That was weird," she said, finally speaking out loud.

"What?" Abby asked, cutting off Billy before he could speak, "I mean for the laughter I assumed it was working."

"It was," Bonnie sighed, "But Sam…he cut me off. It just felt weird." Bonnie frowned. In a way it had felt like some form of rejection. It was abrupt and Bonnie was sure that she had not been the only one that had been beginning to like the connection. But at the same time she understood. She could sense the tension coming from Jacob, and she found that her bond with Sam was likely the source of it.

"I didn't mean to," Sam shrugged, "But…Jacob…it was bothering him." Sam wasn't really sure why he cared. Yes, Jacob was kind of like a little brother to him, however, that didn't mean he was particularly conscious of the other boy's feelings before. They really didn't spend all that much time together unless he was stuck giving Jacob and his friends rides somewhere or it was at a gathering that involved the rest of the tribe. Since the change however, when he thought, all of his actions and decisions seemed to involve Bonnie or Jacob in some manner. It was early yet, but he couldn't deny the influence that both had on them.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob muttered, "I didn't say anything." No, he hadn't been pleased about the situation, but he was doing his best to hide it. He didn't want to upset Bonnie or embarrass his father in front of the council. But still he didn't like Bonnie being connected to Sam in a way that he couldn't be connected to her yet; if he was ever able to be connected to her in that way at all.

"You didn't have to say anything," Harry said, "An alpha uses more than words to communicate."

The statement drew everyone's attention. "But he hasn't even shifted yet," Bonnie objected. Even after she had heard the story of Ephraim Black from Jacob himself it didn't seem to make any sense to Bonnie.

"It's in his blood," Old Quil said, looking from Bonnie to Jacob, "And it isn't just the blood of Ephraim Black that makes you destined to lead Jacob."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"You have the answers right in front of you," Old Quil answered, "In the girl, the guardian. Her dreams reveal the truth."

There was a collective silence as everyone in the room outside of the council seemed to be waiting for some sort of expansion, or explanation. However, no one was sure of which member of the tribal council to look to. Finally, after a moment, it was Billy who spoke. "You dreamed of the legend Bonnie…because you are the legend. You and Jacob. The first alpha and the first guardian, and destined to be the last," Billy revealed, "As extraordinary as the legend of their life and their love was and still is, it was the legend of their death that the tribe always held onto. When they died it was said that one day they would return, they would be reborn. In a time where all creatures of the supernatural would be exposed to one another and their worlds would come to a head. When the witch would know the shifter, the shifter would know the Cold One, the Cold one would know the vampire, the vampire would know the werewolf, and the werewolf would know those of mixed species. That is when they would come, to lead and protect the people from the resulting storm. You were them and they are you. "

Bonnie didn't bother denying it. It was pointless to when her dreams gave her proof. When her connection to Jacob, to Sam, and to La Push gave her proof. When her powers gave her proof. When her growing knowledge of the supernatural world, a diverse world that witches seem to have created in one form or another, a world that her kind was responsible for, gave her proof. Still she had questions. "Why us?" She asked.

"You because of your power and Jacob because of his connection to you," Billy answered, "The answer was the same then. No one truly understood it and still the explanations are vague but the guardian. The witch you were before and will be again. There was something in her…in her powers that drew others in. She was able to control and calm creatures that others feared. She was able to communicate and teach creatures who offered only silence to others. To the wolves she was guardian but to the others; the mortals and a supernatural creatures alike, she was the middle ground. Because of her there was peace and communication between all species. When she died, the peace died. There was death for mortals. War between werewolves and vampires. War between shifters and Cold Ones. Witches were losing the fight to keep the balance, and spirits on the other side not knowing what was fit to do to help. Some of them causing more bad that good, it is said by those who know of her that it did not become the witches' job to keep the balance until her death. She was the balance, and with her it died. Before your birth she was the strongest in your line, and now that you've been reborn that honor goes to you."

Bonnie frowned. Suddenly she realized why she had been so willing to help the Salvatore brothers even in knowing what her own kind thought of vampires. Why she was embracing her role as guardian so easily now. Why the Cullens were so drawn to her, and even why she had gone from wanting to stay away from them to wanting to open up a line of communication with them, even given her past with vampires. She had done this before, in some ways. All of this. She had been the go between, the martyr, the supernatural emissary. "But if the balance died with me before," she said, "Won't it die with me now?"

"It was said that when you were reborn you would live," Billy said, "Always. You would not die again. We don't know how or if that is possible. That is why you must be protected. You are the key to everything Bonnie. But now is not the time to worry about things that have yet to take place. Now is the time to worry about your pack."

Bonnie swallowed. She felt like they just kept piling more and more weight on her shoulders and that soon it would be too much and she would break. "I know," she said, "That I have to protect them, but what else is there?"

"There is a bond that you must perform," Billy said, "A bond has already occurred but there is a spell…that will protect the bond and tie you to them in ways that cannot be broken. Jacob is the key to it and it cannot be done until he phases. But the rest…you're already able to communicate with them. There is also the matter of you taking on some of their traits. Your body will become stronger, it will help you sustain your magic as it grows with you. Your healing will accelerate as well; as I said before, you must stay alive and your connection with them will assist that as much as possible. You will also have the ability to calm the wolf. Even now…you are keeping Sam's anger under control without realizing it. We weren't sure before….but now we can see that your presence in accelerating their change. You weren't just connected to Jacob. You shared and still share a deep bond with wolves. They are the only supernatural creature rooted in nature, the same way in which your powers are. The bond runs deep. We think that those with the wolf in their bloodlines are drawn to you because of it. Subconsciously they know who you are, what you will be them, and because of it your presence awakens the wolf."

All Bonnie heard was that her presence was disrupting the lives of other people. People who wanted the normalcy that had been ripped from her the moment she had found out that she was a witch. It all just seemed to be too much. She was at war with herself. She wanted to embrace her role at the same time as she wanted to shun it. She knew what she would have to do, what she would do. She would so what needed to be done, that was a part of who she was. But first she would have to process things and she couldn't do that in a room full of people who expected her to take on the entire supernatural world no questions asked.

Bonnie let go of Sam's hand and stood; pulling Jacob to his feet along with her. Almost everyone in the room said her name at once but she ignored him and proceeded to drag Jacob through the house. She didn't stop until she pulled Jacob into his room and shut the door behind them.

"Bonnie," Jacob said, eyeing her carefully. Although, he was freaking out a little bit internally, he was more concerned about her. She had a larger role in all of this. Besides, he was pretty much alright with the situation. He had already known about the whole changing into a giant wolf thing so he had already accepted it for the most part. He wasn't bothered by the fact that he and Bonnie and apparently been together in a past life either. Not only did it explain the connection they felt toward each other but it also meant that there was a good chance that they would be together again. At least he hoped so.

"I just…," Bonnie said, breaking into his thoughts, "Needed to get out of there for a second. The things they were saying Jake…Its bad enough that I'm disrupting the lives of everyone here by forcing some change on you guys that would've happened later if not for me but….I have to be some weird go between for the supernatural community. I might be immortal at some point. And you and I were….I don't think I can do this."

She sat down on the edge of Jacob's bed and stared at the opposite wall. Her head was hurting and she was sure that any moment she was going to cry.

"You're right," Jacob said, calmly as he sat down next to her, "You can't do this." Bonnie looked at him, her face crumbling. "Not alone," he finished, "Which is why you don't have to and you weren't destined to. You heard my dead. Yeah, you have to protect the pack, but I'm the one that leads them. And yeah you have to be some weird go between for supernatural creatures but, we are the ones who have to keep you safe while you're doing it. Yes, your presence here is speeding things up a little but us phasing isn't your fault. We would've phased anyway. That's what we are…shifters. You're not responsible for any of this. This isn't your fault. And I know you have a lot to deal with right now, we all have a lot to deal with right, but none of us are alone in this. And yeah…maybe you don't want to hear this right now but you're not the only one involved in all of this and if you keep thinking that way then no…you can't do this. We can do this Bonnie….that is how you have to think, in terms of we. I know you're used to being alone but you don't have to feel that way anymore."

Jacob really wasn't surprised when Bonnie hugged him after his little speech. Still he had to get her outside of her own head, she would never be able to deal with things otherwise. "You're going to be a really good leader, Jake," Bonnie whispered as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Apparently I already was," Jacob grinned.

"You're really okay with all of this?" Bonnie asked. She was so far from it, that she couldn't even fathom half of what she was told.

"Sure, sure," Jacob nodded. Bonnie raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay," he sighed, "Maybe not…but I'll have to be eventually so I might as well at least try to get used to it. And anyway I get to order Sam around so that could be fun."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head a little. She wasn't expecting to be able to laugh again so soon. "I get it," she said, "How I could fall for you before. Even if you were a wolf. I get it."

Jacob was pretty sure he was turning red, so he looked away and coughed loudly hoping that she wouldn't notice. "Well," he said, "Just because we were kind of a thing before doesn't mean we have to be now. I mean it's not like we remember. And well…even if we did, it's a different time, right?"

"Right," Bonnie said, even though her thoughts were taking a dissimilar path. Though, the time was different, Bonnie wasn't sure about the connection between them being so.

"We should probably get back out there," Jacob said.

Bonnie shook her head. "In a little while," she promised, "I just want to not think for a little bit before I have to go out there and face things again."  
Jacob shrugged. "Not thinking is good," he said, "I always have more fun when I stop thinking."

Bonnie laughed, as she thought of Jacob and his friends and supposed her was right. "That should be Quil's motto," she said.

Jacob watched her a moment as laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He hesitated before he joined her, lying down on his back next to her, eyes looking upward. "You know," he said, "You're strong, you're powerful, and capable. If you had to do this by yourself, you could do it."

Bonnie gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see her. No one had said anything like that to her since Sheila Bennett had died. And she believed him. For the first time in a long time she did feel strong, powerful, and capable. "Yeah, well," she whispered, "I'm glad I don't have to. And I'm glad it's you that's here with me."

Jacob smiled, and reached out to take her hand, finding that she was already reaching for his. "Yeah," he replied, "Me too."

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia **_

Damon Salvatore walked into the vampire halfway house that Pearl Johnson had organized upon the waking of the other tomb vampires. It had taken some time to process things. However, after he had gotten over the initial depression and heartbreak that came with the knowledge that Katherine had never given a damn about him, the anger came.

The anger was all consuming. Crippling. He knew that there was only one way that he would be able to sate the rage and that was getting revenge. But there was no way to get revenge against Katherine if she had no idea where she was. That left him with only one option, if he wanted to find Katherine then he would have to go to the last person that he knew that had seen her alive. That person just so happened to be Annabelle Johnson.

Luckily for him, when Damon came upon the girl in the confines of the house that her mother had acquired, she was alone. He had already confronted Pearl earlier and that hadn't ended well for him. He was relieved that she had finally left her daughter alone and unprotected.

Damon had happened to have the element of surprise, but that didn't mean that Anna was defenseless. Anna blinked up at him from where she sat down on the couch with a blank look on her face. "What do you want?"

"Look who's got on their big girl pants today," Damon smirked, "I'm impressed. It's very intimidating."

"Cut the crap," Anna said, "Look, I don't want you to keep showing up here and neither does my mother or anyone else for that matter. So tell me what it's going to take to get rid of you."

"What make you think that it will be that easy?" Damon asked, unable to stop himself from antagonizing her.

"My mother will be back soon," Anna told him, "As will the others. You'll be outnumbered and your brother isn't here to save you. If you came here for a reason then I suggest that you get to the point."

Damon rolled his eyes, but acquiesced just the same. "I want to know where Katherine is," he said, crossing is arms over his chest.

Anna stood. "I told you everything I know," she sighed, "I'm not in contact with her. You'll have to find her yourself."

Damon shook his head. "That's wasn't the answer that I was looking for," he said. It took only a split second for Damon to have the girl by the throat. He sped across the room and practically shoved the girls head into the lit fire place. "Talk," he growled into her ear, as he pushed her face closer to the flames.

Anna struggled against him, but his anger seemed to have heightened his strength. There was one thing that she hadn't told him, one thing that she had been sworn to secrecy about. But as she needed to get rid of Damon, keeping her mouth shut was no longer an option. "Okay," Anna said, as he twisted her arm behind her back, "I'll talk."  
"Then talk," Damon spat.

"I don't know where she is," Anna said, her eyes on the flames, "I wasn't lying about that. But she said….that she was planning something. Something big. I don't know what it was but…she needed a Bennett witch. The last of the line to be exact, she's been waiting to make her move and from what I heard the witch has left town after the tragic passing of her grandmother. She's isolated, that's exactly what Katherine wants. If you find the witch, then you'll find her."

Damon let Anna go, tossing the other vampire into the opposite wall. He was speeding off before the girl recovered. It was clear that he would have to figure out where Bonnie Bennett had gone. It wouldn't do good to trick the information out of Elena or Caroline, and with Stefan on guard against him, he didn't want to risk compulsion. He would just have to figure out a way to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

**:::**

_**Forks, Washington**_

Bella Swan laid sprawled out on Bonnie Bennett's bed watching as the girl paced in front of her. They had returned home and Abby was downstairs on the phone explaining the situation to Bonnie's father. Bella wasn't surprised that the moment Bonnie was out of Jacob's company she began to freak out. She sighed as she flipped open her worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_ and began to read. "I really don't see what the big deal is," she said aloud, "I mean not only were you finally able to figure out this whole connection you have to Jacob, but you have this amazing connection to the pack and his people. Really…I don't see the problem."

Bonnie stopped pacing and rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't," she said, "You accept everything the supernatural world throws at you. I am not the one with the innate ability to blink at discoveries that would make normal people run away screaming. That's you."

"So you're saying I'm not normal?" Bella asked, looking up from her book, "I kind of have to agree but still…"

"Sorry," Bonnie sighed, "I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Actually I wish I could stop freaking out about things. I supposed to be the supernatural ambassador or something so you would think I could manage to calm down. I mean…but this is big. Like big…._big_. Like me and Jacob being together in another life big. And not just together…but together, together. You know like…_together_."

Bella ran a hand over her face and shook her head the earnest expression Bonnie was wearing. She doubted the witch would be so freaked out if her "friendship" with Jacob was an actual friendship and not some excuse to hide other growing feelings. "Yes," Bella laughed, her tone mocking, "I know. I was there. And I am pretty sure that you and Jake are going to be something big…..like big, _big _in this time as well considering how long you two were hiding his room and the goofy grins on your faces when you finally came out. I mean you were holding and hands and it kind of looked like you were together. You know like together, together. You deny it but you're practically _together _already."

"You're not funny," Bonnie pouted, "I just…I've never even had a real boyfriend and now I am pretty sure it's because I've been waiting for Jacob to come back to me or some weird shit like that. And it's bizarre. And it's scary. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Who says you have to do anything?" Bella asked, "Whatever you and Jacob feel for each other is natural. Even if it stems from the past. And just because you were together then doesn't mean you'll be together now. Just let it play out. Don't try to force things one way or the other. If you're fine with the way things are then let them be the way they are. I mean you don't have to do the spell connecting you to the pack until after Jacob phases. So until then just help Sam transition and teach him how to help the others when you can't be there. Everything else will fall into place."

Bonnie nodded. "Thanks Bells," she said, as she sat down on the edge of her bed. She didn't know how much time she had before Jacob phased. Her presence was speeding things up. His birthday was only a month away and she had a feeling that that was when it would start. Then there was the matter of the others. Now that she knew what to look for, she would be able to see the signs. And though Sam was cooperative, she doubted that all of them would make it that easy for her. "What if I can't do this?" she asked, herself, "What if I'm not strong enough, to help them, to protect them?"

Bella sat her book aside and sat up from her lying position. "You heard what Billy said," she reminded Bonnie, "You were the first guardian and you're destined to be the last. It isn't an accident that you're here. Before all this happened….you said…that day you went to La Push the first time….you said you felt like it was calling to you, welcoming you home. It was. If you run from this now….you'll only hurt yourself and the others later. Besides…you're not alone in this. You have support and no one here is going to let you get hurt."

Bonnie smiled, before she surprised Bella by pulling the other girl into a hug. "You know," Bonnie said, "If our parents do ever get married…it wouldn't be so bad having you as a sister."

Before Bella could answer the door opened and Charlie walked into the room with a rifle in one hand and Bella's jacket in the other. The girls pulled apart and Bella frowned at him. "Everything's set up outside," Charlie said, "It's time for some target practice."

Bella sighed. Being a hunter sounded fun in hypothetical terms. She had never seen her father or Abby in action and so she wasn't sure what it entailed. However, not that Bonnie was being forced to embrace her destiny, her dad thought it fitting that Bella work toward hers. Still Bella didn't see how she was going to be able to hunt down vampires and shoot them when a) she could barely keep her footing majority of the time and b) she was squeamish at the sight of blood and apparent the vampires that Bonnie knew did indeed bleed. "I'm not really sure I'm up for this, Ch…dad."

Bonnie placed a hand on her shoulder and offered up some of the support that Bella had given her moments before. "You'll do great," Bonnie said, "From what I hear Charlie is a great shot. It's in your blood. Besides….Jake will be out there with you. He wants to be able to protect himself and everyone else even before he shifts and goes all wolf. And even though I have to work on my witchy woo woo with Ab….mom….while you're working on your vampire hunting skills, I will totally be there for you in spirit."

"Okay," Bella sighed, standing, "I can do it." She looked over to Charlie and he held out her jacket to her. "Let's go before she breaks out into a cheer of some sort," Bella grinned, "Who knows how many sets of pompoms she has hidden in this room."

Bonnie picked up her pillow and threw it at Bella's head. Charlie laughed, at the look on his daughter's face. He had been right about the girls being good for one another. Bella was more expressive now, she was beginning to live in the world outside of her own head. And Bonnie was letting go her grief and her anger. It had been the right choice for Bonnie to come.

"It was kidding," Bella said, as she threw the pillow back to Bonnie, "And what you said before…about the whole sisters thing…it might not be so bad."

Bonnie smiled, as she tossed the pillow back onto her bed.

"I guess I better hurry up and ask Abby to marry me then," Charlie said, drawing both of the girls' attention.

Bonnie's mind went too immediately to planning the wedding. Then she thought of Caroline, the best party planner that she knew. But thinking of Caroline made her think of Mystic Falls, and thinking of Mystic Falls made her think of her grandmother, and the fact that her Grams would never be able to attend that wedding. "You should," Bonnie said, forcing a smile, "With all this supernatural stuff going on we need a happy occasion to look forward. It might take our mind off things."

Charlie shocked Bella and Bonnie when he gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "I couldn't agree more," he said, "And I….I want you both to know how proud I am of the two of you. Some adults couldn't handle the things that are being thrown at you two. I know that we didn't trust you enough to handle the full knowledge of the things going on around you but…I happy to see that you've proven us wrong in terms of what we think you can handle."

Bonnie hadn't been sure before, but as she looked at Charlie and Bella she was certain that they were well on their way to becoming a family.

**:::**

_** Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

It hadn't taken much on Damon's part to get them others involved in his little witch hunt. All it took was the mention of Katherine and both Stefan and Elena were on board. The wild card in the deal was Caroline.

Caroline had been working on a way to go and see Bonnie and she was the only one who knew where the witch was. However, she didn't want the Salvatores or Elena involved in her trip. She was convinced that Bonnie would simply turn them all always if anyone but herself showed up. In all likelihood she was correct, but that didn't mean that they couldn't convince her otherwise.

When they had invited the blonde over to the Boardinghouse, it had taken convincing Caroline to even admit that she knew Bonnie's whereabouts. It wasn't until Elena mentioned Bonnie being in danger that they actually began to get somewhere.

Damon would have used compulsion but apparently before her departure Bonnie had made sure that both Caroline and Matt were on vervain. She have given them both rings as parting gifts. While Damon wasn't too pleased with the witch's course of action, he found it amusing that even in her grief the witch had managed to think of her friends before she parted ways with them, while Elena hadn't really done more hat scold Damon rather gently since finding out the truth about Katherine, and yet she was still seen as the selfless one that would do anything to protect her friends.

Even the mention of the witch being in danger only got them so far. Caroline had told them of the message that revealed the Bonnie was indeed being pursued by vampires. And while they had been basically forced into revealing the truth to Caroline about the supernatural Caroline still hadn't revealed Bonnie's whereabouts.

"If I tell you," Caroline said, "You'll just go without me and try and force Bonnie into coming home or you'll manhandle your way into the situation. Bonnie doesn't need that. Obviously she sees something in this new life worth staying for or else she would be home already. So here's the deal. I drive and I won't tell you where we're going until it's too late for use to turn back or for you to leave me stranded somewhere. Do you have a deal?"

They had agreed but only because they would need her. Out of anyone Caroline was the only one who had any hope of getting any information out of Bonnie. So they would leave in a week's time. And in a week's time, Damon would be on his way to having his revenge.

**:::**

_**Forks, Washington**_

Three days later Bonnie Bennett sat down next to her mother at the Black's dining room table their heads bent over Emily's grimoire as Abby went some of the spells that their ancestor had created. Bonnie was waiting on Sam to show up so that they could do the control exercises that Bonnie had come up with while reading Emily's notes on her experiences with werewolves, George Lockwood in particular. The principals were different as shifters and werewolves weren't the same, but Bonnie was able to alter the findings that Emily had come up with in relations to shifters. While Emily had struggled with the anger triggers in terms of werewolves, Bonnie having Sam's complete cooperation and help from her mother, was having much better luck.

Bonnie had missed school each day. In between working with Sam on his anger and controlling his phasing, and Abby helping her to develop her magic, there wasn't really any choice in the matter. They decided that missing school now was necessary. The more time she spent working with Sam the less that time she would have to spend with the others later. Not that she minded the idea of spending time with the pack that would eventually come to be; it was simply that it took extension work helping Sam alone with his wolf and it was draining to the point where Bonnie didn't have time to focus on other things, mainly school. She figured once Sam had control, he could help the others, and so on and so forth until their only focus would be protecting the people and each other.

Bonnie liked working with Sam, but more than that she enjoyed developing her powers with Abby. It gave her the chance to get to know her mother, and she hear about what her Grams had been like before the drinking had started. She had thought, after Sheila had died, that she would have to figure out the truth about what she was and how to use her powers on her own. However, Abby was more than willing to help her.

"I'm proud of you," Abby said seriously, from her seat next to Bonnie, "Not just because of the work that you've been doing with Sam. All of this. Even with the connection that you have to Jacob, these people, and the pack; you could've fought against it and chosen a different path. A lot of times knowledge can scare us into running just the same as it can make us certain that we our making the right choices."

Bonnie turned to her slightly in her seat. "You sound like you're speaking from experience," she said.

"I wasn't lying when I said that I had left your father and not you," Abby said, "But when I learned…I didn't know your role in all of this. But I did know that as the last of the line that you were destined for greatness. And being the way I was….as selfish as I was, I knew that I wasn't the right one to help you through this. I was scared of you. I what you could do. What you could become. I was stayed away because of it."

Bonnie nodded. "I wanted to run," she said, honestly, "I won't lie and say that I want to do this. I miss the life that I had. I miss normalcy. I miss not being aware of the supernatural. I miss Grams. And I miss my friends, I miss being sure that friends is what we actually were. I mean two vampire showed up and suddenly it was everything we knew about the world, about ourselves, about each other just changed. I think that's what upset me the most, not Grams, a part of us all played a part in that and the more I think about it the more I think she knew what would happened. What gets me is that I've Elena and been friends with her for years but in the end if she had to choose I think…I know she would choose Stefan. I couldn't understand that. And coming here, in a way it was me running away from my problems there, at least at first. But now….even though every time I turn around here there some new piece of information that turns my life on its head, something else I need to know or have to do, I feel like staying is worth. There's so much here that I don't have there. I mean…I get the chance to get to know you. I get to be around people who don't know about my past. There's Charlie and Bella. There's Billy and Sam. Everyone here is just willing and ready to accept me. I feel important and wanted. And then….Jacob…. It's weird, you know, but I could be having the worst day and then he looks at me and then everything is just perfect. No one's ever been able to do that for me before. I…I don't know. No matter how many people I had when I was in Mystic Falls I always felt alone. Dad was gone a lot. Grams was always drinking. Elena and Caroline…I love them both but they're kind of self-absorbed in their own ways and really next to them in everyone else eyes I just kind of faded into the background. But here…I haven't felt alone until I got here. So what I'm trying to say is…I'm not staying here out of some sense of responsibility or because I want to live up to some legend. I'm staying here because I want to be here. If I had to choose between all of you and having my life the way it was…not matter how much I miss it, I would choose you."

Bonnie bit her lip, feeling silly after giving such a long drawn out speech when Abby hadn't asked for one. Still she wanted to be honest. She didn't want there to be any doubt as to whether she would be staying. Abby needed to know that she wasn't going to leave, though in truth, her friends also needed to know that she wasn't going to come home. She had already discussed it with her father.

Abby didn't know whether to feel happy at Bonnie's words or guilty that she had once made the opposite choice. She decided not to focus too much on either feeling and focus on Bonnie instead. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "I love you, Bonnie, I've always loved you," she whispered, "I made the wrong choice before, but from here on out, it will always be you."

Bonnie hugged her back, a smile gracing her features as her eyes began to water. "I love you, too, mom," she replied, "Thank you."

**:::**

_**Mystic Falls, Virginia**_

Caroline Forbes placed the duffle bag that she had packed in the trunk of her care alongside Elena's overnight bag. She didn't sure what everyone else's plans were but she had planned on staying with Bonnie the whole weekend, even if she hadn't been invited. She knew at least she would be getting a welcome reception form her friend, she couldn't say the same in regards to Elena and the Salvatores.

Caroline had been keen on being the mediator when Bonnie had first left because she didn't fully understand the situation. However, now that she knew the exact circumstances behind Miss Sheila's death, she wasn't at all surprised that not only did Bonnie now want to return to Mystic Falls but that she had completely cut Elena off.

The only reason that Caroline had agreed to drag them along was because Stefan had agreed to compel Sheriff Forbes into allowing Caroline to take the trip in the first place. Well not only to take the trip, but to skip schools as well, as it was a Friday.

Caroline wasn't taking the existence of vampires very well, and she wasn't looking forward to taking a trip with two, in a closed and confined space, even with Elena in the car. However, it was for Bonnie's sake and it was only three to four hours. Besides if Bonnie was being pursued by vampires then they would need vampires to get the other vampires to back off wouldn't they?

"It would've been easier to pack if you would've just told us where we were going," Elena's commented.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Well maybe," she frowned, "If Miss Sheila hadn't died saving someone's boyfriend Bonnie would still be here and we wouldn't have to worry about who was withholding information about her whereabouts now would we?"

Caroline wasn't surprised when Stefan immediately came to the girl's defense. "That's enough Caroline," he said, "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. This is about protecting Bonnie remember."

Caroline glared at him. She knew that both he and Damon were more interested in finding Katherine than protecting Bonnie. Stefan so that he could protect Elena and Damon…well who the hell knew what Damon wanted. "Whatever," she said, "Let's just go."

"Right," Elena nodded, "Who knows how long we'll be on the road for?"

"I do," Caroline chimed, "Because I know where Bonnie is, and she's still talking to me so I'm guessing she'll be happy to see me as well. Too bad you can't say the same." With that Caroline climbed into the driver's seat.

"I knew it," Elena sighed, "The minute Bonnie and I had our first fight, I knew Caroline would rub it in. It's not my fault that Bonnie considers me to be her best friend. Well…she did."

"I'm sure she still does," Stefan smiled, "We gave her plenty of time. She probably just doesn't know how to approach you. I'm sure once you see her, the two of you can talk and it'll work itself out."

Elena nodded. "Okay," she agreed.

"Enough with the chitchat love birds," Damon said as he hopped into the passenger's seat next to Caroline, "Let's go. We have a witch to find."

Sighing both Stefan and Elena did as they were told. This would be a long ride, no matter how many miles they were from where Bonnie had gone.

**:::**

_**Forks, Washington**_

Jacob Black smiled as he watched Bonnie Bennett make her way around his kitchen as if she had always been there. To be fair, she had basically been living at his house for the past week; staying in his sisters' room. She had spent most of the week working with Sam, working with Abby, and meeting with the elders; during which time she had missed school. However, she had also been hanging out with Jacob and his friends and helping to take care of Billy.

She had worked herself into their routine; infiltrating their life much in the same way that Abby had; though it was different. The draw that everyone had to Abby; was nothing compared to everyone's growing attachment to Bonnie. Her presence was something that Jacob was growing accustomed to in spite of himself. That was likely the reason that Bonnie going back to school was bothering Jacob so much; well, that and the fact that she would once again be in the presence of the Cullens.

"Breakfast is done," Bonnie said, as she poured Billy a cup of coffee, "But since I'm running late I don't have time of eat with you guys."

"You need to eat something Bonnie," Billy frowned as she placed a plate full of food in front of him, "It's bad enough all the work you've been doing with Sam and Abby has you losing sleep."

Bonnie smiled at his concern as she grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit in the center of the dining room table. "See," she said, "I'm eating." She turned to replace the coffee pot pack onto the kitchen counter and frown when she splashed some onto her white blouse. Sighing she put the apple back and pulled the blouse over her head, glad she had on an under shirt as she threw the ruined shirt over one of the chairs around the table. "Give me your shirt," she said, turning to Jacob.

Jacob blinked at her as he grabbed the plate that she had made for him. "Why?" He asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. "I don't have time to change," she sighed. Jacob looked at her as if to say, "But you have time to talk me out of my shirt." Bonnie pouted. "Please Jake," she begged.

Jacob rolled his eyes in turn as he set the plate in his hand down on the table. He unlike Bonnie had time before school. It was her drive to the school all the way from the reservation that was cutting into her time. Jacob pulled off the black long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing and tossed it at Bonnie.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled, as she pulled the shirt over her head. She pulled on her jacket a moment later, and then grabbed her bag that had been hanging over another of the empty chairs. "I have to go," she said, as she kissed Billy on the cheek.

She moved to leave but Jacob stopped. "Bon," he said, when she turned to look at him, "Your apple."

"Oh," Bonnie said, "Right." She grabbed the apple from the bowl and kissed Jacob on the cheek before turning to leave. She didn't really feel much like leaving, and it probably showed as she was all over the place.

"Bon," Jacob grinned, as she was about to round the corner, "Your keys." It was clear from all the time she was wasting that Bonnie didn't want to leave any more than he wanted her to.

"Of course," Bonnie sighed, turning around once again, "Can't get anywhere without my keys." She grabbed her keys off the table top and kissed Jacob on the cheek again before once again turning to leave. "I'll see you guys later," she said.

"Not that I don't want you to stay here," Jacob began, "But I thought you were going back to Charlie's. I mean Sam is doing okay….well as okay as he can be doing considering…"

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded, "I know. But you heard what Billy and the others said. My presence is accelerating the change. I just want to be here in case someone else phases. Abby is fine with it."

"Of course she's okay with it," Jacob shrugged, "You didn't tell her the real reason that you want to stay."

"Which would be?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know," Jacob grinned, "You get to see me every day. I heard you on the phone with Bells last night talking about how nice it is to be close to me."

"Oh please," Bonnie said, attempting to hide her embarrassment, "You're lucky that your terrible living habits haven't scared me away yet."

Jacob grinned, because she wasn't denying it. "Sure, sure," he said, "Just give me a hug so you can go to school."

Bonnie gave a long suffering sigh, but walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his middle anyway. "Are you getting taller?" Bonnie asked as he returned her embrace.

"Nope," Jacob said, bending down slightly and resting his chin on the top of her head, "You're just short." Jacob winced as she poked him in the side. "And violent," he laughed.

"You're so mean," Bonnie giggled, "It should be easier to leave you." Bonnie realized belated as Jacob ran his hands down her sides that he was shirtless; something that she should have processed sooner as she had been the one to take his shirt in the first place.

"Bonnie," Billy said, breaking the moment, "School."

Bonnie sighed, heavily. "Alright," she said, letting Jacob go, "Bye Billy." He nodded, at her and she turned back to Jacob. "I'll text you during lunch," he said.

"Okay," Jacob nodded. He hugged again, tighter than probably necessary but she didn't seem to mind.

When Jacob let her go, she was about to say goodbye to him when she suddenly heard rain coming down outside. "It's raining," she frowned, thoughtfully, "I should probably wear my hair up."

Sighing and shaking his head, Jacob reached up and pulled the hair tie from his hair letting it fall over his shoulder. He held it out to her. "Now hurry up and leave," he said, "You don't want to be late on top of missing almost a whole week of school. Its Friday so you'll be back and we'll have the whole weekend. So go."

"Thank you," Bonnie said. She sat down her things and took the hair tie from Jacob's hand. She pulled her hair up, before standing on her toes and kissing Jacob on his cheek again. "Bye, Jake," she said.

"Bye, Bon," he said. He watched as she grabbed her things, this time not forgetting anything, and she left looking back a few times as she went.

Jacob sat down at the table. He was about to eat when he noticed his father staring at him. "What?" He asked, as he picked up his fork.

"If you're this bad now," he said, "It's going to be an interesting show to watch the two of you once you phase."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "We aren't that bad," he said. He had seen how quickly Sam and Bonnie were becoming close and he couldn't help but wonder if things would change between them once he phased as well.

Billy shook his head. "He says after he just gave the girl the shirt off of his back," Billy laughed, as he began to eat.

"Just eat your food old man," Jacob muttered. Jacob picked at his food a moment and then looked up at his father. "You have to admit though," he said, "it's nice having her here."

"Yeah," Billy nodded, "It is nice having her here."

**:::**

Bonnie Bennett wasn't really too surprised to find that the student Bonnie of Forks High was surprised to see her. Even with Bella telling them otherwise many of them had thought that Bonnie had moved back to Virginia. She couldn't say that she blamed them considering she had missed as nearly a week of school.

Still, she couldn't be too bothered by not going to school even given all of the work she had missed. Sam had adjusted well for the most part and so her job was partially done. And while she knew that Jacob and Sam had been joking when they kept suggesting that she move to La Push and just go to the reservation school, she was beginning to warm up to the idea.

She had come so close to getting assimilated into school. She had stopped being overtly gawked at, but now that she had missed so many days, she was once again the center of attention.

"You ready to run back to La Push yet?" Bella asked as she popped up next to her.

Bonnie sighed. "Don't tempt me," She answered. She glanced across the parking lot and wasn't surprised when the Cullens were among the people staring, namely Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Bonnie glanced over to Bella. "Now or never," Bonnie mouthed.

"Never," Bella mouthed back, with a smirk. Bonnie gave her a look and laughed. "You're the supernatural embassy president or something right…you know what needs to be done."

Bonnie giggled. "What is destined," she said, imitating Billy's voice, "Must be carried out."

Bella gave Bonnie a playful nudge in the shoulder. "Just make sure you signal me if they try and eat you," she whispered, "You know I getting good at the whole shooting thing."  
Bonnie shook her head, deciding not to comment as she moved forward. She made her way across the parking lot and ignored the stares as he stopped in front of the Cullens.

"Hey Bonnie," Alice chirped, looking not at all surprised to see her.

"Hey Alice," Bonnie smiled, and then nodded to her companion, "Jasper." It seemed that Emmett and Rosalie were absent but Bonnie didn't comment. She turned to Edward who was looking annoyed, hopeful, and concerned at the same time. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked.

He nodded, and began to walk toward the school. Bonnie followed at a much slower pace. She wasn't surprised when the eyes of the student body followed their every moment. She really needed something to happen that would justify their gawking one day. Like and earthquake or a meteor shower. Something that was worth them breaking their next to stare.

"I'd thought you'd gone back to Virginia," Edward said, drawing her attention.

"Well," Bonnie said, "I didn't. I'm sure that Bella must have told you that. Well maybe not you but someone else and I'm sure you heard it while eavesdropping."

"She did," Edward nodded, minutely, "And I did. I didn't believe her."

"Of course," Bonnie stated, "Look, I'm sorry for blowing you off. I just have a lot going on and really I don't fully understand why you want to be my friend even given what I know now but whatever. I've decided to meet you half way for the sake of my own sanity because you're obviously not going to back off so….today and today only you can ask me anything you want."

Edward raised a brow at her. "Let me guess," he said, "I can ask you anything I want but it doesn't mean that you'll answer."

"Bingo," Bonnie smiled, "There may be some hope for you yet, Cullen." Internally Bonnie had to pat herself on the back. As far as being a go between went, so far she wasn't doing half bad.

**:::**

Bonnie had made it through school while only having to field a few questions from her peers as she had spent majority of the day answering Edward Cullen's questions, which in retrospect wasn't really much better. Still, it hadn't been all that horrible spending the day with the Cullens even if the more questioned she answered the more they seemed to ask.

"I think that you should talk to Carlisle and meet Esme," Edward said, as the descended the school's steps side by side, "I think he'd be interested in your theories about our creation."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "They aren't theories," she sighed, "My kind created your kind. That's what happened."

"Considering you know so little about our kind I find that hard to believe," Edward countered.

"Well like I said it was a long time ago," she retorted, "Besides you didn't know anything about witches or the other breed of vampires. You didn't even know the difference between werewolves and shifters. Obviously there are things even outside of your realm of knowledge so why wouldn't that be one of them. Unless you have another explanation as to why you exist and why you feel connected to me."

"I don't," Edward admitted.

"Well then," Bonnie shrugged. They had reached the bottom of the steps and Bonnie turned to him. "I'll see you, Monday."

"Now that you've answered my questions," Edward said, "I figured that you would avoid me."

"Since you're kind of a stalker I doubt you'd let me so I figured I might as well at least try to be civil," Bonnie said, "Besides I like your sister."

"But not me?" Edward asked.

"I don't really have an opinion of you," she said, "I don't really have much to go on aside from the fact that you like to follow me around, you ask tons of questions, and you obviously even after over one hundred years of existence, have no idea what a hair brush is."

"How'd you know I was over one hundred," Edward grinned, "I've been told that I don't look a day over seventeen."

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "Lucky guess," she said, "I have to go so…yeah, bye."

Bonnie moved to leave but Edward stepped in front of her. "What are you doing this weekend?" He asked.

"I'm busy," Bonnie said, her hand unconsciously reaching up to touch the mark on her shoulder that wasn't visible to the rest of the world through her jacket and Jacob's shirt.

"Busy in La Push?" Edward asked. He had noticed that Bonnie was wearing a shirt that was too large and that held the same odd scent on it. He had chosen not to comment as he was just relieved to see that she hadn't returned home, but in that moment he couldn't help himself.

"Yes," Bonnie answered, even though she felt that it really wasn't his business.

"Is that why you think that I shouldn't want to be your friend," he asked, "Because you have ties there?"

Bonnie bit her lip and looked away. "It isn't just the matter of me having ties there," she said, seriously, "It's my home. Even before I was born it was my home. Before there was any other home I had a life there. I don't expect you to understand that because I can't really explain it. But letting go of that place and those people isn't something that I could ever do or would ever want to do."

"Who said that I would want you to?" Edward asked. Still he didn't understand how she had managed to develop ties to La Push that were that strong in only a matter of weeks. It didn't make sense to him and as Alice still saw Bonnie when she looked into Edward's future he couldn't let himself feel threatened by it.

"Some things don't need to be said," Bonnie shrugged, "See you Monday."

Bonnie turned to leave and almost immediately walked into another girl. She looked up at the girl and it was clear to her that she wasn't someone who attended Forks High. She had never seen her before. She was beautiful if a little intimidating. Her long black hair fell down her shoulders beneath the hood of the pullover that she wore and Bonnie could see the soft copper color of her skin even in the dull light that the sun offered nearly covered by the clouds in the dull gray sky. Her eyes looked familiar. She had Harry Clearwater's eyes. Bonnie immediately knew who she was then, and why she was there.

"Are you Bonnie?" The girl asked, her voice tinged with anger, betrayal, and a hint of sadness.

"You must be Leah," Bonnie said, attempting to smile. The girl gave her a once over then, and it made Bonnie squirm.

"So you know you I am," Leah said, "Good. Let's talk. I got a ride here so you can give me a ride home. Which one is your car?" Bonnie pointed to the blue Prius across the parking lot. "Let's go," Leah said.

Sighing Bonnie moved to follow her but stopped when she felt Edward's hand on her shoulder. "I'll be fine," Bonnie said, stepping away from him. She followed Leah with more determination, pressing the button to unlock the doors of her car as she went. Bella gave her a questioning look from where she stood in front of her monster but Bonnie shook her head.

She got into the driver's seat just as Leah got in on the other side, both girls closing the door behind them. Bonnie put on her seatbelt and wasted no time in pulling out of the parking lot. They were both silent as Bonnie drove. Bonnie because she was thinking about ways to end Sam's life and Leah because she was trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

Sam had been moaning the whole week because he hadn't been able to see his girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. Bonnie had told him to at least call her but he had said, "If I call her then I'll just want to see her." But Bonnie, even without ever having had a boyfriend, knew boyfriend protocol. Even Jacob had advised him to call. Even Quil, though he hadn't been aware of why Sam was unable to see Leah, had advised him to call. The whole thing was ridiculous. And as in the last few days Bonnie had either been seen in the company of either Jacob alone or in a group with Quil and Embry, when she wasn't alone somewhere the woods working with Sam, she could only imagine what Leah was thinking.

They were half way to La Push before Leah finally spoke. "Look," she said, "I'm guessing you know what this is about. You seem like a smart girl so I won't beat around the bush. I haven't seen Sam in a week and everyone I ask has said that he's been seen with you. So I'm going to ask you some questions and I just want honest yes or no answers."  
Bonnie took a deep breath. "Alright," Bonnie agreed.

Leah nodded curtly. "You know you I am," she said, "Is that because Sam told you?"

Bonnie swallowed. This really was a terrible situation. "Yes," she said, "He told me that you were his girlfriend."

"Were?" Leah asked, turning to face Bonnie.

Bonnie's hands clenched around the steering wheel. "That's not what I meant," Bonnie sighed. Her mind was racing, trying to think of a way to explain Sam's whereabouts for the last week.

"Next question," Leah said, ignoring Bonnie's protests, "Are you…are you seeing Sam?"

"No," Bonnie said, quickly. Leah made a scoffing sound and Bonnie frowned. "Really I'm not," she said.

"Then why has he been hanging around you instead of me this last week," Leah spat, "He hasn't been by and he hasn't called. He's never done that before….never."

Bonnie frowned. "I don't know," she said, hating the tears she could hear in the girl's voice as she watched the road, "Probably because he's an idiot. I told him to call you but he wouldn't listen to me."

Leah looked at her expectantly. "I'm listening," she said.

Bonnie bit her lip trying to think quickly. "Billy asked him to hang out with Jacob and Quil and Embry," Bonnie said, "He….well he thought that he would be a good example for them. They can be kind of immature and goofy sometimes and so…well he wanted Sam to kind of be a mentor I guess. That's why he's been hanging around the Blacks. He thought that you wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of guys so he kept you out it. He said you would understand, but like I said I told him to call you. I mean its boyfriend protocol."

"Exactly," Leah said, sitting back against the seat and crossing her arms over her chest. But then her mind began to work and she was glaring at Bonnie again. Something didn't add up. It was true that Sam had been seen with Jacob and his idiotic friends as well but that didn't explain why Bonnie had been there. "If Billy wanted him to hang out with Jacob and his friends," Leah said, "Then why were you there?"

Bonnie fought the urge to bang her head against the steering wheel as she finally pulled up to the Blacks house. She didn't know where the Clearwater's house was and she figured that Sam would be there and he could cover his own as.

"Well?" Leah asked.

Bonnie parked, and looked through her windshield in time to Jacob open the front door and wave. She smiled. "I came to see Jacob," she said. It wasn't a lie entirely.

"Black?" Leah asked, "Why would you come to see Black?"

Bonnie gave her a look, she didn't bother hiding the fact that she took offense the question. "What's wrong with Jacob?" Bonnie asked defensively, Leah's suspicion forgotten.

Bonnie frowned when Leah suddenly laughed. "Oh," she said, "I get it. Don't worry it's cool I won't say anything."

Bonnie's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "About what?" She asked.

"Really," Leah giggled, "It's fine. Your secrets safe with me. Sorry, I gave you the third degree. It's just…Sam might be an idiot but I really love him you know."

Bonnie nodded as she looked around the Black's front yard and spotted Sam's truck. "Well he's here," she said, "And if I were you I would give him hell and maybe next time he'll know better."

Leah laughed, shaking her head. "It is his fault that we got off on the wrong foot," she shrugged, "Besides, I might be able to guilt him into begging me to hang out with you guys. You know, free you from all the testosterone."

Bonnie grinned. "I might like that," she said. It wasn't Leah's fault that she had gotten the wrong impression about Bonnie and Sam. Also, as much as Bonnie like Jacob and his friends she was right about the testosterone, though Bonnie did have Bella, they were still outnumbered.

Bonnie turned off her car and she and Leah made their way out into the rain both running to make it to the front door of the Black's home. Bonnie made it first and Jacob held the door open so that she could enter. "I left you a towel on my bed," he said, "If you want something dry then you can steal some more of my clothes." Enough of Bonnie's clothes were there for her to wear some of her own but they both knew the likelihood of her doing so was slim.

"Thanks," Bonnie said, as Jacob held the door open for Leah. She stood on her toes to kiss Jacob's cheek. "I would hug you but I'm all wet," she said, before heading in the direction of Jacob's room.

"No problem," he said, before turning to Leah, "Hey Lee. Sam's in the living room."

"Ugh," Leah sighed, "You know I hate it when you call me that. And I don't hear you offering me some dry clothes."

Jacob shrugged as he shut the door behind Leah. "If you want dry clothes then go home," he said.

Leah was about to punch him in the side but stopped as she saw Sam and began to turn her wrath on him. "You want to explain to me why I haven't heard from you for _a week_?" She yelled.

Jacob stifled his laughter behind his hand as Sam looked up from where he had been calmly watching television next to Embry on just a moment earlier. His eyes were wide as he stood from his spot on the couch and to Jacob he looked even more scared that the night that he had phased. "I…uh….um…sorry," he said.

Jacob shook his head. "And I thought Quil was bad with women," he said to himself.

As much as he wanted to witness the show, he decided to head to his room instead. He could watch Leah yell at Sam anytime. However, it wasn't every day he had Bonnie Bennett alone in his room. Even though she had been staying with him, there were usually too many people around for them to actually be alone together. There were nights he thought more than once about sneaking into Rebecca and Rachel's room and waking her but he never need.

Jacob knocked on his door gently, feeling weird in doing so as if was his own room. "You descent?" He asked.

"Yup," Bonnie called back.

He opened the door and found her sitting on his with her back against the headboard. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants using the towel he had given her to wipe off the screen for her cell phone.

"I missed you," Jacob said, as he closed the door behind him.

"I've been texting you all day," Bonnie said, looking up at him. She had tried to wait until lunch time but she had failed.

Jacob shrugged. "So you didn't miss me then?" He asked, as he sat down next to her their shoulder's touching.

"I didn't say that," Bonnie said.

"Okay, then," Jacob smirked. Bonnie ignored the triumphant look on his face and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders and tucking her head beneath his chin. "I can't believe you brought Leah here before Sam could think of a cover story," he said, "I thought you teo were besties now."

Bonnie laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever," she said, "I told him to call her. She came to my school cause thought that Sam and I were a thing. I gave her an excuse. I covered for him, but since it's his fault I was embarrassed and Leah was hurt I'm not going to tell him yet."

"What'd you tell her?" Jacob asked.

"That Sam was hanging out with you as a favor for Billy," Bonnie said, "I'm not sure how he is going to explain the haircut but whatever. I also told her that I was hanging around so that I could spend time with you, which is kind of true. I think she might think I have a crush on you though, which isn't." Bonnie's mouth snapped shut when she realized how her words must have sounded.

"I'm glad you don't have a crush on me," Jacob said before Bonnie could backtrack.

Bonnie looked up at him, her confusion evident. "Why is that?" she asked, "You get over your crush on me?" She was more saddened by the thought than she would have liked to admit.

"Crushes are something that are temporary," Jacob said, "They come and then the go. If you ever wanted me I would want it to be forever. So yes, I'm glad that you don't have a crush on me; and no, I don't have a crush on you either."

Before Bonnie could respond her cell phone rang. She looked at Jacob another moment before she answered it. "Hello," she said, into the receiver.

"You need to come home," Bella's voice said on the line, "You have some visitors."  
Bonnie frowned. "What visitors?" she asked, "Please tell me it isn't the Cullens." She was almost sure that it was Edward.

"It isn't but you might wish it was once I tell you who they are," Bella sighed.

"Who is it?" Bonnie asked. She was more wary than before. What could be worse than the Cullens?  
"They're from Mystic Falls," Bella said, "A Caroline Forbes. Elena Gilbert. And last but not least Stefan and Damon Salvatore." Bella knew who they were, Jacob knew as well. So Bonnie wasn't surprised at the distaste in Bella's tone.

Bonnie felt like the bottom had dropped out of the new life she was building. What could be worse than the Cullens? The Salvatore were her answer.


End file.
